Amor Verdadero
by mypet
Summary: Es mi primer fic DracoGinny, please dejen reviews.
1. Mirada

Estaba en su sexto año, y se podría decir que habia aprendido el arte de cautivara los muchachos, muchas de sus compañeras en Hogwards pensaban que _Ginny Weasley_ se habia vuelto una muchacha frívola y superficial, pero quienes realmente la conocían, sabian que eso no era verdad. Lo que ella realmente se habia propuesto era conquistar de una u otra forma al famoso _Harry Potter_, costase lo que costase...

Sentadas a orillas del lago se hallaban 3 chicas, una de ellas parecía no prestar mucha atención a lo que las otras 2 hablaban.

**"No puedo creer que tardaras tanto en aceptar ser su novia"** aseguro la castaña.

**"Para serte sincera, siempre creí que estabas enamorada de él, y si no me lo hubieras aclarado, no lo hubiera aceptado nunca"** respondió la rubia.

"**Bah, no seas tonta ya te dije que solo somos buenos amigos, hemos compartido tantas cosas juntos, que..."** continuo la castaña pero fue interrumpida por un suspiro. **"¿Ginny, te ocurre algo?"** Pregunto.

"**¿Qué? Oh, no nada"** Aseguro la pelirroja con una sonrisa, mirando a sus amigas.

"**Creo que realmente te afecto terminar con Dean aunque intentes negarlo"** repuso la castaña.

"**No quiero hablar de eso, además no nos has contado que es eso tan importante que Harry quiere hablar contigo"** respondió Ginny con una sonrisa entre picara y curiosa.

"**Realmente no lo sé Ginny, pero espero no te moleste, últimamente han estado tan unidos y como a ti siempre te ha gustado,no quiero que..."** empezó la castaña.

"**Hablando de tontas..."**la corto Ginny**"mira Hermione, si quisiera tener a Harry Potter dando saltos ya lo habría hecho" **trono los dedos para darle enfasis a sus palabras**"pero solo somos amigos"** se pusode pie y se dirigio de regreso al castillo, dejando atras a una atónitaHermione y unasuspicazLuna.

"**¿Fue algo que dije?"** Interrogo Hermione.

" **¡No lo sé!"** Respondió Luna dejando a Hermione igual de confundida.

"**Ya vuelvo" **le dijo Colin apresuradamente a Demelza.** "¡Ginny, espera!"** Gritó mientras alcanzaba a Ginny cerca de la puerta principal del castillo **"Espera te digo"**

Se detuvo ante las enormes puertas, dio un fuerte suspiro y se volteo a esperar al muchacho.

"**No era mi intención escuchar tu conversación, pero me quieres explicar ese rollo de que no te interesa, eso no te lo crees ni tu misma"** repuso el castaño mientras entraban al Hall.

"**No sé a lo que te refieres"** respondió la pelirroja mientras subían la escalera.

"**¿Ah, No? Quieres que te lo explique¿a qué estas jugando Ginny? Sabes perfectamente lo que se avecina y creo que debiste ser sincera con ella¿es tu amiga, no, además..."**

"**Esta bien, hablemos, pero no aquí, sígueme"** interrumpió Ginny, girando un poco a la derecha para verlo directamente ya que se encontraba unos escalones mas abajo que ella. **"Y ese que tanto me mira¿tengo monos en la cara o que?"**

"**¿Quién?"** Alcanzo a preguntar Colin, mientras dirigía su mirada al pie de las escaleras donde se encontraba parado con un brazo apoyado en el pasamanos, observando de manera jocosa y bastante morbosa hacia donde se encontraban, nada mas y nada menos que_ Draco Malfoy_.

"**Me mira de una manera, que me hace sentir incomoda, como si... como si... bah, olvidalo"** susurro Ginny, poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su pecho.

"**No le prestes atención, ya sabes como ha estado últimamente. Vamonos"** diciendo esto cogió a Ginny por el codo y continuaron escaleras arriba.


	2. Verdades

Entraron a un aula vacía del tercer piso y se sentaron.

"**Ahora quieres empezar a hablar"** inquirió Colin.

Después de un suspiro, Ginny miro el techo como si buscara algo en él, se mordió los labios y dijo **"No estoy jugando a nada, es solo que creo que he conseguido avanzar con Harry en estas 2 ultimas semanas, y..."**

"**¿Y qué? ¡Termina!"** Interrumpió Colin.

"**Y..."** intento continuar Ginny.

"**Ginny, no quiero parecer..."** hizo una pausa **"insensible, pero no puedes engañarte de esta manera, sabes bien que no te quiere de la forma que deseas, ya te lo he dicho. Para Harry tan solo eres su amiga, una muy buena amiga, de hecho. Y tu mejor que nadie sabe que ama a Hermione. Me preocupas, no sé que tipo de juego te propones, pero te aseguro de que alguien va a resultar lastimado, y me temo que vas a ser tu, por favor, recapacita"**

"**Colin,"** dijo Ginny de manera casi imperceptible, y a medida que hablaba las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. **"Te aseguro que no es así, ya se dio cuenta que existo, y creo que si supiera que aun lo amo..." **se quedo pensativa y su llanto se transformo en una sonrisa de felicidad, se limpio la cara con las manos, y miro a Colin directamente a los ojos. **"Eres genial, no se me habia ocurrido, eso es lo que haré, y será en este momento, eres genial"** y diciendo esto abrazo a Colin y salió corriendo del aula, dejando al muchacho sentado sin poder hacer nada mas que mirar hacia la puerta con una enorme expresión de tristeza y preocupación.

Corría por el corredor sin saber donde encontrarlo y al pasar por una ventana, lo vio afuera, cerca del lago, no iba a perder mas tiempo, mientras bajaba las escaleras y corría por los jardines, pensaba en lo maravilloso que seria todo luego de decírselo: La abrazaría y la besaría de esa manera que ella tanto habia soñado y le diría que también la amaba.

"**¡Harry!"** Dijo casi sin aliento, sosteniéndose de un árbol que tenia cerca. **"¡Harry!"**

"**¿Ginny, que pasa cariño, te ocurre algo?"** Pregunto Harry acercándose rápidamente a ella y colocando su mano derecha sobre el blanco y delicado rostro de la joven. Ella levanto la mirada para perderse en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba. **"Ginny, respóndeme, me preocupas"**

"**Yo..."** alcanzo a decir mientras bajaba la mirada para observar esos labios que tanto ansiaba besar. **"yo necesito hablar contigo"**

"**Que coincidencia, yo también tengo algo importante que decirte y sé que te alegrara. Ven, vamos a sentarnos, allí cerca de esos arbustos ¿te parece bien?"** Dijo Harry sonriendo abrazo a Ginny y la guió hasta el lugar que le habia señalado, donde se sentaron. En ese momento Ginny se dio cuenta de lo hermoso del día, el azul del cielo, **"Quería que..."** la tranquilidad del lago**, "primera en saberlo...**" la luz del sol... **"Y aceptó.** **¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! Parece que estas en otra parte"**

"**Harry, yo... yo..."** lo miro sorprendida '_¿qué dijo? ¿Primera en saberlo? ¿Acepto? ¿De que hablaba?'_

"**¿Te sientes bien? Estas pálida"** pregunto preocupado.

"**No, digo si, lo siento no estaba escuchando, ¿qué decías?"** Contesto algo nerviosa, las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella habia esperado.

"**¡Que quería que fueras la primera en saber que le pedí a Hermione que fuera mi novia, y acepto!"** Repitió alegremente abrazando a Ginny.

"**¡Oh!"** Exclamo dejándose abrazar, _'¡Hermione, su novia! que estúpida habia sido'_

"**En serio pequeña ¿qué sucede?"** Dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

"**No, es solo que... me tomaste por sorpresa"** respondió con una sonrisa, luchando por controlar las ganas de llorar **"tenias razón estoy muy feliz por Uds."**

"**Lo sé" **sonrió** "Y ahora dime ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?"** Pregunto con interés como hacia siempre que ella le confiaba sus secretos.

"**¡Nada, olvídalo!"** Toco su nariz nerviosamente, mientras pensaba que inventar para irse de allí sin levantar sospechas.

"**¿Nada? Por la manera en que llegaste, supuse que era bastante importante. ¿Qué ya no confías en mi?"** Pregunto Harry mientras la miraba dulcemente.

"**Claro que si, es solo que..."**

"**Harry ¡Que guardadito lo tenias, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo, eh? Creí que era tu mejor amigo"** Gritaba Ron mientras se acercaba a ellos.

"**Ve con el Harry, antes de que empiece a gritar de verdad"** aseguró Ginny, agradeciendo la oportuna intromisión de su hermano.

"**Esta bien, pero luego hablamos ¿de acuerdo?"** Aseguro Harry mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Ron.

En otra parte del castillo...

"**¡Vamos! ¿No pensaras estar así todo el año, verdad?"**

"**Ya te dije que me dejaras solo, Blaise"** contesto cansadamente Draco Malfoy sin dejar de mirar por la ventana del aula en la que se encontraban.

"**Sí, como trescientas veces. Pero sabes que no lo haré" **Hizo una pausa, y agrego **"No fue tu culpa. Hiciste lo que consideraste adecuado, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Además ahora esta en un lugar seguro y Dumbledore no permitirá que le hagan daño"**

"**No quiero hablar de eso, y termina de largarte de una vez"** grito el rubio.

"**Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar, y si no es conmigo, ¿con quién piensas hacerlo? ¿Con Potter y su banda? Sé que tratan de llevarla por la paz, pero no creo que sean grandes amigos ¿o me equivoco?"** Comento Blaise sin malicia mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a Draco **"¿O tal vez tengas pensado contárselo... a ella? **Culmino señalando hacia la ventana con la cabeza.

"**Dime Blaise, ¿qué parte de lárgate no entendiste?"** Pregunto perdiendo la calma.

"**No te pongas así"** sonrió **"Sé que te gusta y desde hace mucho. Si no te apresuras alguien lo hará, eso te lo aseguro. Se ha vuelto muy popular entre los chicos, sabes"**

"**Lo se"** respondió mientras salía del aula dejando a Blaise allí solo.


	3. Sucesos

Después de esperar unos minutos, se levanto y camino hacia el castillo, lo único que quería en estos momentos era encontrar un lugar tranquilo para estar sola y llorar como loca.

"**¡Ginny!"**

Se detuvo a mitad del corredor del 7mo piso y giro lentamente, su corazón latía frenéticamente y su respiración era muy lenta.

"**¡Vamos a hablar en este momento, no vuelvo a aceptar una negativa de tu parte!"**

"**Michael, ¡NO!"** Respondió Ginny sin ganas.

"**Vamos chiquita, sé que aun sientes algo por mi, para que negarlo " **expresó Michael Corner seductoramente, colocando su dedo índice en el mentón de la pelirroja.

Lo miro en un principio sorprendida para luego sonreír con burla **"Desde luego Michael"**

"**¡Bien! Entonces..."** dijo el moreno con cara de triunfo, acercándose a su rostro.

"**Ni aunque fueras él ultimo hombre sobre la faz de la tierra, ¡me entiendes!"** Respondió Ginny empujándolo y alejándose de él.

"**No tan fácil bonita"** comento cogiéndola fuertemente del brazo, tirando de ella con violencia y atrapándola contra la pared. Sujeto sus muñecas evitando así que pudiera sacar su varita del bolsillo de la túnica** "sé muy bien que lo deseas tanto como yo, no finjas"**

"**¡Suéltame!" **Gruñó Ginny.

"**¡Qué galante Corner! Así que a Weasley le gusta que la fuercen, ¡quien lo diría!" **

"**No es de tu incumbencia Malfoy" **dijo Michael apartándose un poco de Ginny, pero sin soltarla** "así que sigue tu camino y..."**

"**Mide tus palabras Corner, primero porque estas hablando con un prefecto, segundo porque no somos iguales, y tercero porque si estas en mi camino, entonces me concierne. Ahora lárgate de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte ir"** bramo Draco Malfoy acercándose lenta y peligrosamente con las manos en los bolsillos, sin dejar de mirarlos.

"**¡Vamos Ginny!"** Ordeno Michael jalándola del brazo.

"**¿Contigo? ¡Ni al infierno!"** Expreso Ginny soltándose bruscamente.

"**¡Dije que te largaras Corner! No me obligues a sacar mi varita" **advirtió** "Y tu Weasley, ¡ven conmigo!"** Le ordeno a Ginny mirándola directamente a los ojos y deteniéndose a unos metros de distancia.

Abrió la boca para contestar pero prefirió callarse, el repentino brillo en los ojos grises de Draco le indicaban que era lo mejor.

"**No te tengo miedo Malfoy, estas aquí sin tus guardaespaldas y todos dicen que después de lo de tu _'madre'_ te la pasas escondiéndote en las aulas vacías o entre los pliegues de la capa de Dumbledore"** Increpo el moreno **_"¡Expe...!"_**

Pero no pudo terminar el encantamiento de desarme ya que de alguna forma se encontraba flotando en el aire muy cerca del techo, rodeado de algo caliente de color rojo brillante. **"¡Es suficiente!"** Escucho decir a Draco Malfoy. Esta vez lo rodeaba algo frió de color azul.

Empezó a descender para caer en el suelo de manera un tanto brusca. **"Se lo diré a Dumbledore ¡Esto no se quedara así!"** Grito aterrado Corner, y se alejo corriendo del lugar.


	4. Dumbledore

"**Los hice venir por que Ginny se encuentra en la enfermería hace 2 días bajo el cuidado de Poppy"**

"**¿Qué tiene mi niña Albus?"** Pregunto preocupada la Sra. Weasley cogiendo las manos de su marido.

"**Tranquila querida, deja que Albus nos explique"** dijo el Sr. Weasley dándole unas palmaditas en las manos para tranquilizarla, aunque su rostro mostraba ansiedad

"**Gracias Arthur. Lo primero que debo decirles es que Ginny ha estado inconsciente todo este tiempo y su temperatura corporal se elevo alarmantemente"**

"**¡Oh Arthur! **Expreso la Sra. Weasley.

"**Cálmate Molly" **comentó pacientemente Dumbledore al ver las lagrimas en el rostro de la Sra. Weasley** "ahora se encuentra más estable. Lo segundo y realmente importante es que nos encontramos ante el complicado y extraño fenómeno llamado _'conjunción elemental'_" **continuo Dumbledore.

"**Un momento Albus"** interrumpió el Sr. Weasley **"¿Estas seguro de eso? Creí que era solo una leyenda"**

"**Lamento tener que decir que sí, Arthur. No podemos negarnos ante los hechos"**

"**No comprendo" **balbuceo la Sra. Weasley.

"**La conjunción elemental" **explicó Dumbledore **"es un vinculo mágico muy poderoso"**

"**Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver con Ginny?" **Indago la Sra. Weasley cada vez más desesperada.

"**Veras Molly, cuenta la leyenda que..."**

* * *

_Samantha, una joven bruja, habia sido desde su nacimiento comprometida en matrimonio con Boris, un joven mago hijo de una familia mágica de su misma posición social..._

"_**Te amo, Samantha"** dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda **"sólo necesitas decidirte y nos iremos lejos"**_

"_**No lo sé. Tengo miedo Felton"** respondió la joven girando en la cama para recostarse sobre el pecho del muchacho._

_Cuando sus padres se enteraron que Samantha se había involucrado con alguien a quien ellos consideraban inferior..._

"_**Te casaras con Boris de inmediato, si quieres que tu... amiguito conserve la vida"**_

"_**¡Padre, Ud. no seria capaz!"** Sollozó Samantha._

_La noche de bodas, Boris preparo un insólito y desagradable obsequio..._

"_**¡Despídete de tu amante! Porque después de esta noche sólo volverás a verlo en su tumba"** amenazo Boris, sujetando fuertemente el brazo de Samantha y apuntando al corazón de Felton con la varita **"¡Aveda...!"**_

_Pero no pudo terminar ya que se vio consumido por el fuego. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba al agonizante Felton controló el poder de Samantha, antes de que todo el lugar quedara convertido en cenizas..._

"_**¡Te amo!"** susurro_

"_**¡Yo también te amo!"** Gimoteó Samantha **"no me dejes¡NO!"**_

_Samantha murió 3 meses después del incendio, sin recobrar el conocimiento y a causa de su elevada temperatura corporal..._

* * *

"**Albus ¿Ginny podría...?"**

"**No lo creo Molly. Ninguno de los 2 se encontraba en peligro mortal ni lastimaron a nadie. Y como ya les habia manifestado estamos estabilizando su temperatura"**

"**¿Ninguno de los 2¿Su temperatura¿Cómo?"** Chillo la Sra. Weasley.

"**Me parece querida, que se debe a que _'él'_ se encuentra a su lado¿no es así Albus?"**

"**Así es Arthur"** sonrió dulcemente Dumbledore.

"**Entonces ¿por qué no despierta?"**

"**Molly. Debo suponer que Ginny se encontraba bajo algún tipo de vamos a llamarlo_ 'tensión emocional'_, lo que no me sorprende teniendo en cuenta el tiempo en que estamos viviendo y su edad — ¡ah los jóvenes! —"** comento observando como la Sra. Weasley abría la boca aturdida **"fue lo que ayudo a esa descarga de _'energía'_, y ahora debe reponerla"**

"**¿Tardara mucho en despertar, Albus?"**

"**Eso no puedo asegurarlo, Molly. Solo nos queda esperar"**

"**¿Y el muchacho, se encuentra bien?"** Averiguo el Sr. Weasley.

"**Si, y debo decirles que no se ha separado de ella desde que la llevo a la enfermería" **sonrió Dumbledore** "Finalmente considero necesario precisarles que estoy seguro de que lo que siente _'este joven'_"** hizo una pausa para observar a los Weasley **"hacia su hija es algo puro y desinteresado, aunque talvez su personalidad no... lo aparente. Bueno ahora creo que ha llegado el momento"** se puso de pie ante las miradas desconcertadas de los Weasley **"de que veamos a Ginny"** culmino abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

Una vez en la enfermería siguieron a Dumbledore hacia la ultima cama de la derecha al lado de la ventana.

"**¡Arthur!"** Gimió la Sra. Weasley sujetándose del brazo de su esposo.

"**¡Ah eso!"** Exclamo Dumbledore señalando las cortinas cerradas a un lado de la cama **" la curiosidad juvenil, ya saben. _'Ujum_' Sr. Malfoy los padres de la Srta. Weasley han llegado" **anuncio.


	5. Despertar

"**¡Ginny, por fin despertaste!"**

"**¡Mamá!"** Murmuro Ginny **" ¡Michael¡Malfoy!"** Intento de levantarse.

"**Todo esta bien cariño, no te preocupes"** dijo dulcemente la Sra. Weasley acostándola nuevamente y dándole un beso en la frente.

"**Veo que la Srta. Weasley ya despertó"** observó Madame Pomfrey **"eso alegrara al Sr. Malfoy"**

"**¿Malfoy?"** Se interesó Ginny. Mientras escuchaba a su madre sobre las 2 semanas que habia pasado en la enfermería, la poción que Madame Pomfrey le suministro para dormir sin sueños fue haciendo efecto. **"No se lo digas"** alcanzo a decir antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Como lo habia estado haciendo las ultimas 2 semanas, esa noche después de que todos se fueron, Draco le contó a Ginny lo que habia sucedido durante sus clases esa mañana...

"**Y Blaise te envió saludos"** concluyo el rubio acercándose con un libro en la mano **"Ahora _'Gatita'_ tengo que hacer una composición para Snape"** dijo aproximandose al rostro de la dormida pelirroja, quien abrió los ojos súbitamente.

"**¡Que!"** Se callo para recobrar su acostumbrada indiferencia **"¡hasta qué despertaste, Weasley!" **Dijo sentándose en la cama.

"**¡Gracias!"** Sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

"**No sé a que te refieres"** empezó el rubio que se vio interrumpido por un _'uhum'_ de la pelirroja **"si crees que estoy aquí por mi gusto, te equivocas..."**

"**uhum"**

"**Dumbledore me lo ordeno y..."**

"**uhum"**

La fulmino con la mirada y continuo su discurso **"quería estar seguro de que no me acusaras de algo al despertar.."**

"**uhum"**

"**Deja de hacer ese ruido tan molesto, Weasley"** gruño Draco.

"**Esta bien, pero con 2 condiciones"** declaró Ginny sentándose en la cama.

"**¿Cuáles?"**

"**La primera: que dejes de decir tantas mentiras"** respondió sonriendo mientras se sentaba **"lo sé todo"** continuo hablando al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio. **"mi mama me lo contó esta tarde"**

"**Ya veo, y parece que esto te divierte Weasley"**

"**No tienes idea de cuanto"** comento riéndose **"y la segunda es que me llames por mi nombre: _Ginevra_ o igual que los demas: _Ginny_"**

"**Y que te hace creer que quiero hacer eso"** dijo altanero pero con una mirada divertida.

"**Que no creo que quieras decirme _'gatita'_ frente a todos¿o sí?"**

Draco le contó a Ginny los acontecimientos de la tarde en que perdió el conocimiento y luego se dedico a relatarle otros hechos que habían sucedido durante ese tiempo.

* * *

"_**¡Malfoy!"** Llamo Ron, cuando Draco salía de la enfermería._

"_**¿Ahora qué? Weasley"** Respondió agresivamente._

"_**¡Gracias por lo que haces por mi hermana!"** Dijo seriamente el pelirrojo ofreciéndole la mano.

* * *

_

"**¿Y que hiciste?"** Pregunto Ginny.

"**Estuve tentado a dejarlo con el brazo estirado"** respondió Draco divertido al ver el gesto de reproche en el rostro de la pelirroja **"pero eso solo habría hecho que Madame Pomfrey cumpliera su amenaza de echarnos fuera si volvíamos a discutir aquí"**

Ante estas palabras Ginny rió con ganas. **"De Luna y Hermione lo esperaba, pero de Ron"** volvió a reír **"hubiera pagado por verlo"**

"**¿No te interesa saber lo que tu querido Potter me dijo?"** Pregunto Draco dejando de lado el tono amable con que habia estado hablando y observando la reacción de la pelirroja.

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro **"¿Harry...?"**

"**¿Conoces algún otro Potter?"** Pregunto sin dejar de mirarla.

Negó con la cabeza, ya no le agradaba la forma en que el rubio le hablaba_ 'habia sido tan agradable y ahora volvía a ser el mismo insoportable que tan bien conocía'_ **"No tiene nada de malo que se haya preocupado por mí, somos buenos amigos..."**

"**Pero te gustaría que fueran algo mas que eso ¿no es así?"** Interrumpió Draco nuevamente.

"**Por si no lo sabes, Harry y Hermione son novios"** respondió enfadada** "Y hacen una bonita pareja"**

"**¡Relájate Gatita! Era simple curiosidad"** señaló gentilmente Draco aunque sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo.

* * *

"_**Si a Ginny le ocurre algo, lo que sea, por tu culpa, Malfoy. ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás toda la vida!"**lo atajoHarry al salir dePociones._

"_**Cuidado, Potter. Alguien podría malinterpretar tu... advertencia ¿o no, Granger?"

* * *

**_

"**¡Eres repugnante!"** Grito Ginny abalanzándose sobre el rubio para abofetearlo.

"**Calma Gatita"** sonrió Draco deteniendo a tiempo las manos de Ginny **"O despertaras a Madame Pomfrey"**

Se encontraba tan molesta que después de fulminarlo con la mirada volteo a mirar por la ventana _'porque tenia que comportarse tan odioso, si minutos antes habia sido bastante agradable'_ tratando de soltarse del rubio.

"**Parece que te molesta el asunto así que cambiemos el tema"** se burlo sentándose al lado de la pelirroja **"es por seguridad"** explico cuando Ginny volteo a mirarlo al sentir que la abrazaba y le sujetaba los brazos **"¡la mía!"** Rió, logrando hacerla sonreír. **"¿De que quieres hablar Gatita?"**

Después de pensarlo un poco dijo **"hemos hablado de mis amigos, que tal si me cuentas como son los tuyos"**

"**Me parece justo. Como te imaginaras, no tengo muchos"** comento Draco mirándola a los ojos **"Blaise Zabini, es buen amigo aunque a veces puede llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle son algo estúpidos pero puedes confiar en ellos, son muy leales"**

"**Parece que estuvieras describiendo a tus mascotas y no a tus amigos"** sonrió Ginny.

"**Hablando de amigos, ese chico Creevey..."**

"**¿Colin?"** pregunto Ginny

"**¿Te quiere mucho verdad?"**

"**Y yo a él, es mi mejor amigo"** respondió Ginny **"¿Por qué lo dices?"

* * *

**

"_**¡Malfoy!"** lo intercepto Colin en las escaleras **"espero que estés haciendo todo esto en buena fe porque si tus intenciones no son buenas, te recuerdo que Ginny no esta sola..."

* * *

**_

"**¿Y tus intenciones son buenas?"** pregunto coquetamente Ginny, ladeando la cabeza y mirando fijamente los ojos grises de Draco.

"**Te recuerdo Gatita que nunca hago nada sin esperar algo a cambio"** Al oír esto Ginny no pudo evitar el sonreír, girando la cabeza para ocultar el ligero rubor que habia aparecido en su rostro. **"No dices nada"** susurro colocando una mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja, haciendo que voltee a mirarlo.

"**¿Qué pretendes¿Qué te bese?" **se burlo** "debes de estar..."**


	6. Un beso, un corazon desorientado, un

**UN BESO, UN CORAZON DESORIENTADO, UN PROBLEMA...**

"**¿Y tus intenciones son buenas?"** Pregunto coquetamente Ginny, ladeando la cabeza _'¿qué estoy haciendo?' _y mirando fijamente los ojos grises de Draco _'tiene bonitos ojos cuando no reflejan odio'_

"**Te recuerdo Gatita que nunca hago nada sin esperar algo a cambio"** Al oír esto Ginny no pudo evitar el sonreír, girando la cabeza para ocultar el ligero rubor que habia aparecido en su rostro. **"No dices nada"** susurro colocando una mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja _'su piel es tan suave'_, haciendo que voltee a mirarlo.

"**¿Qué pretendes¿Qué te bese?"** se burlo **"debes de estar..."**

Hábilmente Draco la atrajo hacia él y la observo fijamente, desvió la mirada hacia la boca entreabierta de la pelirroja, _era como una invitación_, acaricio sus rosados labios con el pulgar y se acerco tocándolos con los suyos, _eran tan dulces_. En un principio el movimiento y la caricia repentina de Draco la sorprendió, cuando reaccionó ya sus labios se encontraban aprisionados por los de él. Forcejeo con todas sus fuerzas empujándolo y tratando de apartarse de él, pero lentamente fue dejando de pelear y fue cediendo a los intentos del rubio por invadir su boca con la lengua, acción que ella retribuyó de la misma forma. Llevo una mano al cuello de este para jugar con su rubio cabello, con la otra rodeo su ancha espalda pegándose aun más a su cuerpo y profundizaron el beso, un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

"**Debo estar ¿qué?"** Susurro Draco entre besos.

"**¡Loco!"** Jadeo. Su corazón latía deprisa y le costaba trabajo respirar. **"déjame"**

"**¿Y si no quiero?"** Pregunto dulcemente dándole tiernos besos en el rostro.

"**Suéltame por favor"** balbuceo temblando y se desvaneció en sus brazos.

"**¡Malfoy!"** Lo llamo Demelza sacudiéndole un hombro **"¿pasaste toda la noche en esa silla?"**

"**Hmmm"** abrió los ojos y levanto un poco la cabeza que reposaba en su brazo sobre la cama **"¿qué hora es?"**

" **Las 7 ¿Ocurrió algo anoche? No te ves muy bien" **manifestó Demelza.

Paso una mano por su cabello llevando hacia atrás unos mechones que tenia en la frente **"volvió a desmayarse. Madame Pomfrey dijo que era de esperarse después de estar 2 semanas inconsciente y de la poción que le habia dado. Le sorprendió mucho que despertara a medianoche" **

_'Ya veo'_ se dijo Luna, notando que Draco sostenía una de las manos de Ginny.

"**Iré a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Ya regreso" **anuncio besando la mano de Ginny, recogió sus cosas del suelo y salió de la enfermería, sin notar que la pelirroja lo observaba en silencio.

Draco salió de la ducha y estaba terminando de vestirse cuando entro Blaise a su habitación **"¿Alguna mejoría?"** Pregunto recostándose en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la cama y cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza. Escucho callado mientras el rubio contaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior **"Así que la besaste"** comento finalmente **"¿y ahora que? Sé que te gusta pero vas a tomarla en serio o será una..."**

"**No. Anoche descubrí que me gusta mas de lo que ninguna chica me ha gustado" **

"**Y que haces aquí conmigo, ve y habla con ella"** lo animo Blaise sentándose para mirarlo directamente.

"**Es que..."** hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

"**No me salgas ahora que temes al rechazo"** se mofo **"Si todo es como me has contado, no le eres del todo indiferente."**

"**Lo sé"**

"**No creo que sea por su familia, porque te tratan bastante bien, sobretodo su madre"** analizo **"Y la relación con sus amigos no será la mejor del mundo pero..."**

"**No es eso"** lo corto mirándolo con seriedad.

" **Entonces ¿qué?"** Curioseo preocupado.

"**Sospecho que esta enamorada"**

Blase rió sonoramente **"¡Mejor!"**

"**Pero no de mí"** dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería...

"**¿Cómo estas?"** Saludo Demelza sentándose en la silla que desocupara Draco.

"**Yo... bien"** sonrió sentándose en la cama.

"**¿Sucedió algo?"** Hablo Luna.

"**¿Que podría suceder?"**

"**Eso tendrías que decírnoslo tu"** repuso Luna observándola con suspicacia.

"**No tengo idea de que estas hablando"** dijo Ginny cortante.

"**Relájate, ella solo preguntaba"** intervino Demelza.

"**Luna lo siento, estoy un poco confundida, eso es todo"** se disculpo, mordiéndose los labios.

"**¿Estas segura que es todo?"** Insistió la rubia.

"**Si, estoy segura"** respondió enfadada **" ¿Por qué no...?"**

"**Ya basta"** la callo Demelza **"no sé que es lo que te sucede, y no te voy a permitir que la trates así, se ha preocupado mucho por ti al igual que todos"** hizo una pausa para observar con seriedad a Ginny **"Si no te agrada nuestra visita será mejor que nos vayamos, pero espero que analice su comportamiento, Srta."** Sentencio levantándose bruscamente.

"**Por favor, no se vayan"** pidió Ginny **"De verdad lo lamento"**

"**¡Olvídalo!" **Sonrió la morena **"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?"**

Miro a sus amigas, no habia señal de molestia en ellas **"Si" **respondió **"Demelza"** giro hacia la morena **"ve por Colin y no regreses sin él" **la observo dirigirse a la puerta** ¡date prisa!" **Agrego **"Luna, perdóname"** miro a la rubia quien le sonreía sinceramente **"voy a necesitar tu ayuda" **sonrió** "lo que tengo que hablar con ellos es importante. Pero no quiero que nadie, escúchame bien, NADIE nos interrumpa"**

"**¿Ni siquiera Malfoy?"**

"**Ni el ni nadie. ¿Podrás hacerlo?"**

"**No será fácil alejarlo. Cuenta con ello"** y empezó a caminar **"Una cosa antes de irme"** agrego deteniéndose de pronto y volteando a mirarla **"no le cierres las puertas por asirte a una ilusión. No seria justo"** opino colocando un dedo sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

Cuando Demelza y Colin entraron a la enfermería encontraron a Ginny sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana observando los jardines.

"**Ya estamos aquí"** anuncio la morena sentándose al lado de Ginny.

"**¡Ginny!"** Exclamo Colin abrazándola. **"¿Vas a decirme que esta pasando?"** Dijo separándose para verla **"Demelza me narro lo sucedido. Y bien, estoy esperando"**

Apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del castaño y volvió a abrazarlo **"Anoche, Draco y yo"**

"**_¿Draco? _¿Desde cuando...?"** Pero un _'Shh' _de Demelza lo hizo callar.

Ginny levanto la cabeza y susurro angustiada** "nos besamos" **

"**¡Lo sabia! Sabia que tramaba algo. Esto no se va a quedar así"** expuso molesto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"**¡DETENTE!"** Ordeno Demelza cogiéndolo por el brazo **"Si Ginny hubiera querido que atacaran a '_Draco_' se lo hubiera dicho a su hermano"**

"**¿Esperan que me quede así tan tranquilo sabiendo que te _'beso a la fuerza'_?"** Pregunto enfadado. Ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas y lo observaron nerviosas, nunca antes lo habían visto tan enojado.

Ginny aspiro profundo y cerro los ojos **"Demelza tiene razón"** hablo precipitadamente cogiéndole las manos **"Uds. son mis mejores amigos y no quiero problemas. Además nunca dije que fuera por la fuerza"** lo miro fijamente.

"**¿Quiere decir que te gustó?"**

"**¡Colin, es suficiente!"** Advirtió Demelza **"¿fue antes o después del supuesto desmayo?"**

"**Antes"** respondió Ginny **"¿pero como supiste que...?"** explico.

"**Por que te conozco y debo decir que te salió bastante bien, ya que al parecer no durmió gran cosa" **la interrumpió Demelza **"¿cómo te sientes?"**

"**No sé. Todo esto es tan confuso" **empezó Ginny **"Un día voy dispuesta a decirle a Harry..." **hizo una pausa** "eso ya no importa. Luego ocurre algo que nadie se molesta en explicarme y me paso 2 semanas aquí"**

"**Ginny, Demelza se refiere a Malfoy"** dijo el castaño calmadamente esta vez.

"**No puedo negar que es guapo"**

"**Dime algo que no sepan todas las chicas de Hogwarts"** bufo Colin.

"**Draco es... agradable y hasta divertido"** sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior **"Puede llegar a ser muy tierno, también es muy sincero y..."**

"**¿Todo eso lo descubriste en una noche?"** Pregunto Demelza **"¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso?"**

"**Al principio..." **se quedo pensando

* * *

"_**Una cosa antes de irme"** agrego Luna deteniéndose de pronto y volteando a mirarla **"no le cierres las puertas por asirte a una ilusión. No seria justo"** opino colocando un dedo sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

* * *

_

"**Sí, Colin, tienes razón. Creo que me gusto"** afirmo.

Iba furioso por el corredor pensando en lo que habia escuchado

* * *

"_**¿Esperan que me quede así tan tranquilo sabiendo que te 'BESO A LA FUERZA?"** Pregunto Colin enfadado.

* * *

_

No dejaba de pensar en lo que le haría a Malfoy en cuanto lo encontrara. _'Se lo advertí y aun así el miserable se aprovecho de Ginny ¿quien se creía que era? El muy estúpido' _Volteo en una esquina y lo vio hablando con Luna. Se acerco por detrás **"¡Hey Malfoy!" **Lo llamo y en cuanto este volteo, le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte en el rostro, que lo lanzo al suelo.

" **¡Harry!"** Grito Luna cogiéndolo para evitar que se abalance sobre el rubio.

"**¿Estas loco?"** Gruño el rubio, poniéndose de pie y llevando una mano a su rostro.

"**¡TE PREVINE!"** saco su varita **"TE ADVERTI QUE NO TE APROVECHARAS DE LA SITUACION"**

"**¿Qué sucede?"** Pregunto Ron acercándose y cogiendo a Harry por los brazos. **"Cálmate amigo, hablemos"**

"**¿Por qué están peleando?"** Intervino Zabini, acercándose a Draco seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

"**Es lo quisiera saber"** respondió Draco metiendo tranquilamente las manos a los bolsillos de la túnica. **"¿Qué ocurre Potter?"**

**"Y TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS"** grito Harry **"¡SUÉLTAME RON! VOY ENSÉÑARTE A RESPETAR A LAS MUJERES ¡QUÉ ME SUELTES TE DIGO!"**

"**Suéltalo Weasley"** ordeno Draco cortésmente **"no creo que sea tanestupido de atacarme frente a toda la escuela sin decirme al menos cual es la causa"**

"**Ya basta Harry"** dijo Ron con firmeza **"Malfoy tiene razón"**

"**¡AH SÍ¿ENTONCES NO TE MOLESTA QUE ESTE CERDO SE HAYA APROVECHADO DE GINNY?"**

"**¿Qué tu qué?"** Demando Ron mirando a Draco y soltando a Harry.

"**Ahora no, Weasley" **dijo manteniendo la calma y observando a la multitud que empezaba a murmurar** "Este no es el lugar ni el momento"** razono **"Y tu Potter ¡CALLATE!" **Levanto la voz por primera vez.

"**¡COBARDE! TE ADVERTI QUE NO LA TOCARAS"**

"**¿Qué pasa Potter, estas celoso?"** Increpo el rubio.

"**Y SI ASÍ FUERA ¿QUÉ?"**

"**¡YA BASTA!"** Grito Hermione acercándose a ellos.

"**¿Qué son esos gritos Srta. Granger¿Sr. Potter?"** Pregunto Mc Gonagal abriéndose paso entre el tumulto de alumnos.

"**No es nada Profesora Mc Gonagal"** se apresuro a contestar Zabini **"Solo un intercambio de opiniones, pero ya llegaron a un acuerdo"**

"**Bien, se acabo la función. Todos al Gran Comedor, _¡AHORA!_"** Anunció y rápidamente el corredor se fue vaciando **"Espero no volver a presenciar este tipo de escenas. _ENTENDIDO_"** los miro severamente **"Sr. Malfoy, pensé que a esta hora estaría desayunando con la Srta. Weasley"**

"**Hacia allá me dirigía, Profesora"** expuso Draco.

"**Apresúrese que no le queda mucho tiempo antes de que empiecen sus clases"** dijo dándole un ligero apretón en el hombro, por lo que el rubio no tuvo otra opción que irse de allí **"Solucionen su desavenencia y espero verlos en el gran comedor lo mas pronto posible Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger"** indico tolerantemente **"Y Uds. Weasley, Lovegood, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle síganme"** Ordeno mirándolos estrictamente a cada uno.

Tan pronto se alejo Mc Gonagal con los chicos, Hermione se coloco frente a Harry y lo miro a los ojos como si buscara en ellos una respuesta. Su rostro era inexpresivo **"¿Por qué?" **Pregunto.

"**Se aprovecho de Ginny"** respondió Harry.

"**¿Por qué?" **Volvió a preguntar.

"**Yo que sé, es Malfoy" **

Negó con la cabeza y aparto su mirada **"¿Por qué, Harry?" **Dijo mirándolo nuevamente.

Ahora entendía a que se refería la pelirroja, a lo que le habia gritado a Malfoy minutos antes.

* * *

"_**¿Qué pasa Potter, estas celoso?"** Increpo el rubio._

"_**Y SI ASÍ FUERA ¿QUÉ?"

* * *

**_

"**Hermione" **intento explicarse colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de la muchacha.

"**Mejor no digas nada"**

"**me conoces bien y sabes que cuando estoy enfadado..."**

"**Dices lo que sientes"** lo interrumpió y se alejo en silencio, dejándolo parado en el vacío corredor.


	7. Aclaraciones

Si algo lo caracterizaba era su frío y calculador modo de actuar y analizar las situaciones, eso acababa de comprobarlo. Mantuvo la calma durante todo el escándalo pero no podía negar que estaba furioso. _'¿Cómo demonios se entero¿Se lo diría ella¿Por qué?' _Bastante trabajo le habia costado que dejaran de mirarlo como _'el hijo de un Mortífago'_ entre otras cosas. No es que ahora sea el más querido de Hogwarts pero al menos ya no era el más odiado. Sí, algunos aun le tenían miedo pero podía vivir con eso, a decir verdad le agradaba. Como si esconderse de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, la situación de su madre y el odio de su padre no fueran suficientes problemas tenían que armar todo ese lío por ¡un beso! _'Por las barbas de Merlín ¡un beso¡Como si fuera la gran cosa!'_ Para que negarlo lo habia sido. No era el primero ni el ultimo que besara a una chica _'Pero ¡besarla a la fuerza_! _Como si alguien pudiera obligar a Ginevra Weasley a hacer algo' _Por eso le gustaba, ella era fuerte, valiente, sincera_ '¿por qué tuvo que inventar algo así?'_ Es cierto que al principio la tomo por sorpresa y hasta se resistió pero luego correspondió al beso _'hubiera apostado que le gusto'_ entonces ¿qué habia detrás de todo esto?

"**¡Malfoy!"** Una voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos **"¡Toma!"** Dijo Demelza tendiéndole un pergamino doblado **"Dumbledore me pidió que te lo entregara. ¿Qué te paso?"** Averiguo mientras él desdoblaba y leía el contenido de la nota.

_Querido Draco,_

_Espero no te moleste que me tomara la libertad de cancelar tus clases del día de hoy debido a la mejoría de la Srta. Weasley. Supongo que tendrán mucho que hablar._

_No es necesario recordarte que confió en ti para encausar sus reacciones. Sabes que en este momento es importante._

_Finalmente agradeceré tu presencia mañana sábado a las 11 AM frente a las puertas del castillo._

_Muy Sinceramente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PD. ¡Disfruta tu día libre!_

Doblo el pergamino metiéndolo al bolsillo **"Gracias hmmm..."**

"**Demelza" **preciso la morena.

"**Eso, gracias Demelza ¿Ya despertó?"**

"**Hace mucho, Malfoy, y..." **contesto caminando a su lado.

"**Draco, llámame Draco"** la interrumpió cortésmente.

'_Ginny tiene razón, puede llegar a ser agradable'_ Asintió sonriendo **"_'Draco', _creo que deberíamos regresar antes de que vuelva loca a Madame Pomfrey"**

"**¿Por qué lo dices?"** Pregunto el rubio deteniéndose en la puerta de la enfermería.

"**Entra y lo sabrás"** indicó Demelza cediéndole el paso.

"**Por centésima vez Srta. Weasley, no la dejare salir sola si no tengo la seguridad de que volverá antes del atardecer"** sentencio Madame Pomfrey acercándose a una ventana.

"**Déjeme entender algo**" expresó Ginny deteniéndose detrás de ella **"me esta recomendando que salga a caminar ¿no es así?"**

"**Así es"** afirmo abriendo la ventana** "sólo si va acompañada"**

"**Si puedo estar fuera todo el día" **objetó**"no veo la necesidad de que alguien me acompañe ni de pasar la noche aquí"**

"**Porque no confió en Ud. y para observar su evolución"** explico Madame Pomfrey mirándola cansinamente.

"**Esta bien le prometo que volveré"** gruñó la pelirroja.

**"¿Quién me garantiza que cumplirá su promesa?"**

"**Yo se lo garantizo"** aseguro Draco.

"**Siendo así, no tengo ningún problema"** concluyo Madame Pomfrey dirigiéndose a su oficina.

"**_¡Draco!"_** Exclamo. Sonriendo nerviosamente volteo a verlo.

"**Gatita"** Saludo dulce y amablemente inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, aunque su mirada era fría y distante.

"**_¡G A T I TA!"_** Repitió Demelza moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido alguno.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Ginny, _'¿por qué tenia que ser tan odioso'_ **"¿Qué...?"**

"**Esto"** la intercepto Draco tocándose el notorio hematoma que tenia en el pómulo **"un regalo de Potter"** al ver la silenciosa expresión de Ginny continuo **"Sospecho que esa mirada afligida no es por mí, no temas Gatita, él esta bien"**

"**Creo... será mejor que me vaya"** intervino Demelza **"te veo luego Ginny, Draco" **

Le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas seductoras a la morena mientras hacia una galante reverencia **"Seria un placer que aceptaras almorzar con nosotros cerca del lago"** dirigiéndose a Ginny le pregunto **"¿te parece bien al mediodía?"**

No podía creer lo que veía, estaba coqueteando descaradamente con Demelza después de lo de anoche y desde cuando ella lo llamaba _'Draco'_ **"Como quieras" **respondió tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible, no iba a permitir que notara que su actitud la molestaba.

"**Bien, los veré allí"** se despidió Demelza levantando los hombros.

Volviéndose hacia Ginny **" Sígueme"** ordeno el rubio

"**No pienso moverme hasta que me expliques..."**

"**Ya escuchaste a Madame Pomfrey, sin mi no vas a ningún lado"** advirtió caminando hasta la puerta **"te recuerdo que no le doy explicaciones a nadie, Gatita. Y como no pienso malgastar mi día libre encerrado en la enfermería" **se detuvo y volteo a mirarla a los ojos por primera vez _'demonios, si que era linda'_ **"¿vienes o no? Tu decides"**

No podía creerlo estaba siguiendo al insoportable Draco Malfoy en silencio a través de los corredores después de la manera en que la habia tratado. Tenia ganas de gritarle lo despreciable que era _'que se ha creído el muy arrogante'_ pero no le daría el gusto. **"Al menos dime a donde vamos" **

"**Al campo de Quidditch, tengo entendido que te gusta volar"**

"**Algo"** contesto de mala gana. No podía entender que se proponía. Primero es agradable y la besa, luego engreído y coquetea con su mejor amiga, y ahora resulta que se interesa por sus aficiones.

Después de caminar algunos minutos en silencio **"Bien, ya llegamos"** anuncio Ginny cruzándose de brazos **"y ahora que"**

"**Esto"** dijo cogiéndola bruscamente por la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo, adueñándose de sus labios e invadiendo salvajemente su boca, no era un beso como el anterior, no este era agresivo, como si quisiera lastimarla.

"**¡IMBECIL!"** Grito Ginny abofeteándolo.

Draco llevo una mano a su mejilla y sonrió, dejando a Ginny mas confundida y furiosa de lo que estaba.

"**SI ME TRAJISTE PARA ESTO, TE ADVIERTO QUE..."** pero sus palabras se vieron ahogadas en la boca del rubio, quien diestramente le habia sujetado la cabeza para que no pudiera escapar y habia vuelto a unir sus labios a los ella. Sus bocas encajaban a la perfección y sus lenguas empezaban a explorar ansiosamente cada rincón del recinto en que se encontraban. Esta vez era un beso diferente estaba lleno de pasión y deseo.

Después de unos minutos que parecían eternos, Draco separó sus labios de los de Ginny **"Abre los ojos"** ordeno **"Ahora podrás decirle a Potter que te bese a la fuerza sin necesidad de mentir, Gatita"** dijo alejándose de ella.

"**¿De que estas hablando? Yo nunca le dije a Harry que..."**

"**No mientas"** la interrumpió bruscamente **"él mismo fue a reclamarme, aquí tienes la prueba"** dijo señalando su amoratada mejilla **"pero alégrate"** bufo ante la mirada de incomprensión de la pelirroja **"porque después de gritar frente a toda la escuela que estaba celoso, no creo que tarde mucho en terminar con Granger e ir a buscarte"**

Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. Por un lado estaba Harry, ella siempre lo habia amado, pero ¿por qué no le alegraba la noticia de que estuviera celoso? Por otro Hermione, ella era su amiga y debía de estar sufriendo por todo esto. Y finalmente Draco, que estaba parado frente a ella hablándole fríamente pero sin mirarla a la cara. No esto no podía ser cierto. Apenas se conocían, es cierto que habían estudiado en la misma escuela por 6 años, pero siempre habían actuado como si el otro no existiera. Se rió ante la idea de estar enamorada de él, pero mientras más vueltas le daba siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión**. "Draco, mírame"** le solicitó **"yo no le dije nada a Harry, debió malinterpretar lo..."** se quedo observando los grises ojos de Draco que habia volteado a mirarla.

"**Continua"**

"**Lo que hablaba con Colin y Demelza. No sé que más decirte. Lo siento"** bajo la cabeza, no quería que el se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que la ponía.

"**¿Estas enamorada de Potter?"** Pregunto repentinamente, levantando la cabeza de Ginny por el mentón y mirándola a los ojos **"Y no intentes engañarme"**

"**Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace algunas semanas" **empezó Ginny caminando hacia el centro del campo seguida por Draco **"con seguridad mi respuesta hubiera sido ¡sí! No voy a negar que lo quiero mucho porque no me creerías"** se sentó en el césped con las piernas cruzadas, mirando al rubio que permanecía de pie con las manos en los bolsillos **"llevo intentando que se de cuenta que existo, por ser yo y no por ser la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, los 6 años que llevo en Hogwarts"** sonrió estirando su brazo hacia Draco** "¿quieres sentarte?" **pregunto y el acepto la invitación cogiendo la mano que ella le ofrecía **"pero ahora... es algo difícil de explicar"**

"**Inténtalo"**

"**El día del incidente que tuvimos con Michael..."**

"**Corner"** señaló el rubio.

"**Sí. Yo habia ido a confesarle a Harry que lo amaba _¡Shh!_"** Colocó 2 dedos en los labios de Draco que intentaba decir algo **"pero él me tenia una sorpresa: su noviazgo con Hermione" **2 lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. cerro los ojos, aspiro hondo y sonrió al mirarlo **"Cuando Michael intento atacarte, la tristeza que sentía se transformo en rabia y temor, y simplemente..."**

"**Lo atacaste"**

"**Si"** aceptó **"no tenia intención de lastimarlo pero... no podía detenerme. Era... como si no pudiera dar marcha atrás. Una sensación de..."**

"**vacío"** dijo mirándola y acariciando su mano que seguía entre las suyas **"tuve esa sensación cuando te vi atacándolo"**

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos. Ginny acaricio suavemente el rostro de Draco depositando un corto y tierno beso en sus labios, luego sonrió **"Cuando escuché tu voz y me abrazaste para detener el ataque, antes de desmayarme o la que haya sido, me sentí completa. Raro ¿no?"**

"**Un poco"** retiro unos mechones de cabello del rostro de Ginny que el viento se empeñaba en cubrir **"Dumbledore no ha querido hablar mucho del asunto, solo me dijo que tendríamos que aprender a encausar nuestras reacciones, antes de que lastimemos a alguien. Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta"**

"**Tonto"** exclamo acercándose lentamente a los labios de Draco, asiéndose a su cuello con una mano y con la otra llevo la mano del rubio a su cintura, quien no dudó en abrazarla y besarla como tantas veces habia deseado. Lentamente disfrutaron el sabor del otro, recorrieron con calma sus bocas para luego aumentar la intensidad del beso haciéndose mas profundo y desesperado. Suavemente Draco la deposito en el césped y se acostó a su lado sin dejar de besarla, sinpercatarse deque alguien que los habia estado observando desde las tribunas salía silenciosamente del estadio. La necesidad de aire los separo lentamente. Pegaron sus frentes y tranquilizaron sus respiraciones al unísono perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

"**Sigo esperando una respuesta"** rompió Draco el silencio.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír **"creo que no" **dijo **"que ya no lo amo"** aclaró ante la mirada interrogante del rubio.

"**¿Crees?"** Pregunto sentándose bruscamente de espaldas a la pelirroja quien lo miraba divertida **"por qué no vas a buscarlo y te cercioras de ello, en lugar de estar aquí..."**

"**Besándome contigo" **indicó sentándose a su lado al tiempo que el rubio volteaba a mirarla **"no voy a decir que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, porque no seria cierto y no quiero mentirte" **como él seguía mirándola en silencio continuo** "pero me gusta estar contigo" **después de una pausa en la que reino el silencio se puso de pie** "Veo que no tienes nada que decir. Será mejor... que regrese a la enfermería"**

En silencio la observo alejarse **"¡Espera!"** llamo acercándose a Ginny que volteo al escucharlo **"me gustas Gatita"** dijo colocando una mano en la mejilla de la pelirroja y acariciando sus labios **"y me gustas mucho"** deslizo suavemente su pulgar logrando separar los labios de esta y la beso **"pero si no estas segura de querer estar conmigo"** explico apoyando su frente en la de ella **"esto no volverá a suceder"**

Habia algo en su mirada que confirmaba que así sería **"¿Y si lo estuviera?"**

"**Cuidado Gatita, la pasión es mala consejera. Podrías arrepentirte"** bromeó Draco.

"**Me arriesgare"** susurro en los labios de Draco cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y cerrando los ojos.

"**Mírame que no voy a besarte"**

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. No esperaba este tipo de respuesta, que se supone que debería de pensar que solo quiere divertirse con ella, pasar un buen rato y ya. No iba a permitir que la humillara. Se alejo inmediatamente de él **"lamento decirte que no soy Parkinson o alguna de las amiguitas con las que acostumbras..."**

"**Shh"** la abrazo por la cintura **"en primer lugar lo de Pansy se acabo hace mucho, era pura pasión" **sonrió **"y la pasión, Gatita, es efímera. En segundo lugar no acostumbro tener amiguitas" **Se miraron en silencio **"¿Has pensado en todo lo que tendríamos que enfrentar? Hay muchas cosas de mí que aun no conoces"**

Tenia razón realmente no lo conocía bien pero creía que podía confiar en él, se sentía segura a su lado y eso era suficiente. Pero la pregunta de Draco la hizo volver a la realidad.

"**¿Sabes por que le dije a Dumbledore el plan de Voldemort para matarlo?" **Se alejo un poco **"Muchos pensaron que era una trampa, otros que lo hacia porque no quería acabar como mi padre. Pero solo Dumbledore confió en mi" **la miro** "La verdad es que me impulso el miedo.** **Sí, miedo. A que Voldemort me matara o peor aun asesinara a mi madre. Ella no es mala, sabes" **fijo su mirada en algún lugar del vacío** "Es solo que... ha vivido equivocada y es una pena que se diera cuenta de ello el día que la atacaron" **sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas **"siempre creí que mi padre realmente la amaba, pero su odio y su estúpida lealtad a Voldemort han sido mas importantes que su familia"**

Ginny lo escuchaba llorando en silencio.

"**Nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine que justamente seria él quien debía matarla. Si no hubiera sido por Dumbledore y la Orden mi madre ahora estaría muerta, y eso... no me lo hubiera podido perdonar jamás" **volvió a mirarla** "No llores Gatita"** la confortó abrazándola y Ginny hundió su rostro en su pecho **"Sé que no puedes comprender lo que te digo porque por fortuna tienes unos padres que te aman y que a pesar de ser firmes a sus convicciones nunca te han hecho a un lado a ti o a tus hermanos. Uds. son lo más importante para ellos, Gatita, y debes agradecerle eso a la vida"** acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de la pelirroja **"Pero es necesario que conozcas la verdad"** levanto el rostro de Ginny cogiéndola por el mentón y la miro a los ojos **"porque no soy ningún héroe ni estoy redimiendo mis pecados o los de mi familia como insinúan por allí desde que atacaron a mi madre. Te lo dije antes Gatita, nunca hago nada sin esperar algo a cambio"** se aparto nuevamente de ella **"Le conté todo a Dumbledore por un beneficio personal... seguridad y protección para mi madre"**

Reinó por varios minutos un incomodo silencio durante el cual no hacían mas que mirarse fijamente. El llanto de Ginny se habia ido aplacando pero su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo. Finalmente Draco hablo dándole la espalda **"Tienes razón... debes volver a la enfermería"**

Le tomo unos segundos asimilar toda esa información, finalmente cruzándose de brazos se dirigió hacia la puerta del estadio **"¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado?** Pregunto deteniéndose delante de Draco **"Creí que teníamos un compromiso con Demelza" **Dijo abrazando al rubio **"Parece ser que lo primero que tendremos que enfrentar serán mis amigos" **y unieron sus labios.

"**Una cosa mas Gatita"** susurro Draco sin dejar de besarla **"Puedo consentir cualquier cosa, desde tus impertinencias hasta tus arrebatos, pero no tolero el engaño ni la traición"** expuso con seriedad.

"**Yo tampoco"** sonrió jalándolo de la corbata para fundirse en susexto beso de esa mañana.


	8. Situaciones

"**Debes de haber entendido mal, Harry. Eso es imposible"**

"**Cuantas veces quieres que lo repita"** dijo impaciente** "Nadie me lo contó Ron, yo mismo lo escuche" **Volteo al percibir que una puerta se abría **"¿La convenciste?" **Pregunto a la rubia que salía del baño de las chicas.

"**Lo siento, Harry" **respondió Luna besando al pelirrojo en los labios **"no quiere hablar contigo"**

"**Te lo dije compañero" **manifestó Ron abrazando la cintura de la rubia **"no hay quien las entienda. Se enojan si no les das explicaciones, y cuando quieres proporcionárselas no te escuchan ¡Ouch!"** Exclamo sobandose el brazo que Luna acababa de golpear.

"**Se acabo"** aseveró Harry dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño **"no estoy dispuesto a seguir persiguiéndola por todo Hogwarts"**

"**Harry no..." **dijo Luna cuando él entraba al baño **"creo que sea una buena idea"** susurró.

"**¡Hey!"** Grito Lavander.

"**¿Qué sucede?"** Pregunto Hermione mirando hacia la puerta.

**"Disculpen. Pero necesito hablar contigo, Hermione"**

**"Ahora no"** declaró la castaña encerrándose en un cubículo.

"**¿No crees que ya has dicho suficiente?**" reprochó Parvati.

"**No quiero ser grosero pero eso es un asunto que tenemos que arreglar ella y yo"** expresó **"les agradeceré que nos dejen solos"**

"**Ni lo sueñes, no vamos..."**

"**cierra la boca Parvati"** intervino Lavander **"ellos tienen que hablar"**

"**pero..."**

"**Ven conmigo" **dijo jalando a la morena.

"**¡Gracias!"**susurro Harry cuando ella pasó por su lado empujando a Parvati.

"**No me des las gracias, que no lo hago por ti"** explico **"Solo se sincero contigo y con ella. Se lo merece"** culminó cerrando la puerta.

"**Quieres salir de ahí, por favor"** solicitó Harry **"necesito que me escuches"**

"**Di lo que tengas que decir y vete"** indicó Hermione recargándose contra la puerta del cubículo.

"**Vamos Hermione no esperaras que hablemos así"** sugirió Harry.

"**nadie te obliga a hacerlo, si no te gusta puedes marcharte" **

"**Esta bien, si no hay otra alternativa"** accedió **"Hermione, no vengo a disculparme por lo de esta mañana, ya que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Puedo comprender que toda la escuela con una u otra intención murmure porque estoy acostumbrado a ello, pero lo que no puedo soportar es que tu formes parte de esto"** al no obtener respuesta, continuo **"tenias razón, dije lo que siento. Porque Ginny es importante para mí. Su alegría, su vivacidad y su ímpetu han llegado a ser parte importante de mi vida. Y no voy a permitir que nadie ose lastimarla"** se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del cubículo donde se encontraba la silenciosa castaña **"sé que nuestra relación no ha sido lo que esperabas. No hemos estado ni un minuto a solas ni hemos podido hablar de nosotros o de lo que esperamos del otro debido a la situación de Ginny**" suspiro **"pero si algo me motivo a pedirte que fueras mi novia es la confianza, la comprensión y el apoyo que siempre nos hemos dado. Tu no formas parte de mi vida, Hermione" **hizo una pausa y miro fijamente la cerrada puerta que los separaba **"¡Tu eres mi vida!"**

Lentamente Hermione abrió la puerta lo suficiente para asomarse a verlo y se encontró frente a frente con esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se arrepintió y siguió mirándolo con los labios entreabiertos. Vertiginosamente Harry acorto la distancia entre ellos sosteniendo el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y recorriéndolo con su mirada para detenerse en esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar, por que a pesar de ser su novia desde hace casi 15 días nunca la habia besado.

Avanzo hacia ella mirándola nuevamente a los ojos, haciéndola retroceder hasta dejarla atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared. Sus respiraciones iban volviéndose mas agitadas, podía sentir el aliento de ella sobre su piel y volvió a desviar la mirada a sus labios, su noviazgo se habia basado únicamente en abrazos de alegría, tristeza o desahogo a raíz de los acontecimientos que los habían rodeado desde que decidieron estar juntos. Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su boca **"Te amo"** susurro uniendo sus labios a los de la castaña en una suave y delicada caricia.

Entre cortos besos en los que era suficiente el roce de sus labios Hermione suspiro **"Yo también te amo, Harry" **colgándose de su cuello al sentir los fuertes brazos del moreno rodear su cintura. No paso mucho tiempo para que la lengua de Harry intentara abrirse camino para transitar ese lugar que tanto deseaba saborear. Gradualmente ella permitió la invasión disfrutándose el uno al otro con desesperación. Con un ligero movimiento Harry la apoyó contra la puerta cerrándola y separándolos del mundo que se encontraba allá afuera.

Por otro lado en la puerta del invernadero 7, un adolescente observaba salir a los estudiantes en espera de alguien.

"**¡Hey Parkinson!"** llamo acercándose a una muchacha que lo miraba con desprecio** "tengo algo importante que decirte"**

"**Que podría interesarme de un impuro como tú"** contestó con altivez sin dejar de caminar junto a sus amigas que rieron escandalosamente.

"**Como quieras"** repuso el joven levantando los hombros** "total los asuntos de Malfoy me tienen sin cuidado"**

Deteniéndose en seco Pansy dijo a sus amigas **"adelántense, las veré en el Gran Comedor" **volviéndose hacia el muchacho **"apresúrate Corner, que no tengo todo el día" **Después de escuchar lo que Michael habia visto en el estadio de Quidditch, no pudo evitar enfurecerse **"¡No puede ser verdad¡No puede hacerme esto y menos con esa...!"**

"**Tranquilízate Parkinson"** aconsejo Michael **"así no lograras que Malfoy regrese contigo. Aunque mirándote bien no comprendo porque te dejó"** recorrió descaradamente su mirada por el cuerpo de Pansy** "comprende que el que se enoja pierde, y no acostumbro apostarle al perdedor" **continuo hablando mientras ella intentaba controlar su agitada respiración **"a mí también me molesta lo que esta ocurriendo entre esos 2" **explicó ofreciéndole su brazo, el que ella acepto no de muy buen gusto,ydirigiéndose hacia el bosque prohibido continuo**"por muchas razones, pero la mas importante es que esa muñeca es muy apetecible y nunca nadie me ha negado un trozo de pastel"**

"**¿Me estas proponiendo unirnos para que yo vuelva con Draco y tu puedas acostarte con _'esa'_?"** Hablo Pansy por primera vez desde el discurso de Michael **"¿qué tienes pensado?"**

"**Nunca has escuchado que al enemigo se le debe tener cerca"** comento Michael y se introdujeron en el bosque.

"**Draco esto es..." **opinó Ginny besándolo.

"**¡Estupendo!"** Exclamó Blaise **"me vuelo una clase para preparar todo esto y mira quien recibe el crédito" **bromeó con Demelza **"recibí tu nota" **declaró estrechando la mano de Draco **"espero sea de su agrado Srta. Weasley"** dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

El almuerzo como el resto de la tarde transcurrió sin mas eventualidad que el enfrentamiento entre Ron y Draco cerca de la puerta principal del castillo, donde después de diversos insultos, uno que otro hechizo y el repentino estallido de una bola de fuego todos terminaron en la oficina del director.

Después de una larga y complicada platica en la cual Dumbledore dejó claro la importancia de controlar esas explosiones de rabia antes de que alguien salga lastimado envió a Ginny de regreso a la enfermería en compañía de Harry y Hermione.

"**Creí que podía confiar en ti"** dijo mirando a Draco por arriba de sus lentes de media luna y juntando la yema de los dedos **"que habías comprendido el daño que pueden llegar a ocasionar si no aprenden a dominar sus reacciones. Y Ud. Sr. Weasley"** miró a Ron **"supuse que habia olvidado sus rencillas con el Sr. Malfoy, veo que me equivoque"**

"**Pero..."** empezó Ron mirando a Malfoy con odio.

Dumbledore lo detuvo con un movimiento de la mano y continuo hablando **"lo ocurrido esta tarde es solo una muestra de lo que Ginevra es capaz de hacer cuando se encuentra bajo _'cierta presión'_ por así llamarlo, lo preocupante es que no mide el alcance de ese poder"**

"**Quiere decir que esa explosión..."**

"**La provoco Ginny"** completo Draco hablando por primera vez desde que entraron al despacho **"igual que cuando atacó a Corner"**

"**Así es"** sonrió Dumbledore.

"**¿Michael, Michael Corner?"** Pregunto el pelirrojo.

Dumbledore relato a grandes rasgos los acontecimientos que llevaron a Ginny a la enfermería **"Tus padres iban a explicar todo esto en la reunión de mañana" **culminó.

"**Entonces, no la encontraste desmayada si no que estuviste ahí y te callaste todo este tiempo"** reclamó Ron.

"**¿Qué querías que dijera¿Que Corner la acosaba?"** Gruñó Malfoy.

"**Pero eso no te da derecho a SOBREPASARTE CON MI HERMANA, MALFOY"** demandó el pelirrojo.

"**NO TENGO PORQUE RENDIRTE CUENTA DE MIS ACTOS, WEASLEY"** gritó el rubio.

"**Jóvenes"**

"**NO VOLVERAS A ACERCÁRTELE"** vocifero Ron apuntándolo con un dedo.

"**NADIE ME DICE COMO LLEVAR MIS RELACIONES"** lo increpo Draco.

"**¿Tus que?"**

"**_ES SUFICIENTE JOVENES_**" intervino Dumbledore con voz severa **"al parecer ya expusieron lo que les molestaba del otro. Ahora podemos volver al asunto que nos interesa: la seguridad de la Srta. Weasley y de los que la rodean" **anunció observándolos amablemente **"Es imperioso que comprendan que el nexo entre tu"** Miró a Draco **"y Ginny no es cosa de juego. _Tienen que controlar sus impulsos_. Los demás debemos ayudarlos"** se dirigió a Ron **"y la mejor forma de hacerlo es no provocarlos, por lo menos hasta que aprendan a dominarse" **como ambos lo miraban en completo silencio continuó **"Por tus palabras"** volvió a mirar al rubio **"deduzco que entre ella y tu existe algo mas que amistad" **hizo caso omiso al bufido de ron cuando Draco asintió con la cabeza **"lo imaginaba, mayor razón para controlar sus reacciones ya que tendrán que hacer frente a diversas situaciones"**

"**Lo sabemos"** respondió Draco mirando de soslayo al pelirrojo **"lo discutimos esta mañana"**

"**Siendo así, solo me queda decirles una cosa mas antes de que se retiren"** manifestó Dumbledore **"No quiero mas agresiones en la escuela"** advirtió serenamente **"¡Buenas tardes! Y Draco, dile a Madame Pomfrey que haga algo con ese hematoma"**

Al mismo tiempo en la enfermería...

"**Nunca te habia visto tan molesta"** comento Hermione **"pudiste lastimarlos cuando..."**

"**No quiero hablar de eso"** Ginny la cortó suavemente sentándose en la cama.

"**_Pero yo si_"** declaró Harry **"¿Quieres explicarme _que demonios te traes con Malfoy_?"**

"**Eso no es asunto tuyo, Harry"** lo miró fastidiada.

"**_Por supuesto que lo es_"**

"**Harry por favor"** pidió Hermione cogiéndolo del brazo.

"**_Primero te besa a la fuerza y luego..."_**

_"**¡Ya basta!"**_ Ginny levanto la voz **"Sólo lo diré una vez"** respiro profundo y volvió a bajar la voz **"_no me besó a la fuerza_. Para que te enteres de una vez Draco y yo estamos saliendo y escúchame bien Harry, no tienes ningún derecho¡_NINGUNO!_ A meterte en mi vida. Ahora si me disculpas voy a cambiarme"**

"**Ginny yo solo quiero..."**

"**Vas a salir o empiezo a desvestirme"** enunció Ginny desabotonando su blusa.

"**Estaremos afuera"** dijo Hermione jalando a Harry.

"**Hermione, quédate"** solicito la pelirroja.

Mientras Ginny se ponía el pijama y se metía a la cama, le contó a Hermione todo lo que le habia sucedido desde el incidente con Michael hasta el de esta tarde.

"**La verdad es que no me sorprende la actitud de Malfoy, siempre te trató... _diferente_**" comentó la castaña **"¿Sigues enamorada de Harry?"** Pregunto súbitamente.

"**A decir verdad, ****me afecto lo de su noviazgo"** la miró **"lo quiero mucho y no creo dejar de hacerlo"**

"**¿Y Malfoy?"**

"**Draco es..."**sonrio **"diferente. Me siento bien en su compañía, se que puedo confiar en el, además cuando hemos estado juntos, no he pensado en Harry como hacia cuando salía con Michael o con Dean"** confesó Ginny **"realmente me alegra que estén juntos Harry y tu" **sonrió nuevamente** "el te ama"**

Se miraron en silencio, hasta que Ginny se acostó dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana como se oscurecía el cielo **"Lastima que me vaya a durar tan poco"** rompió el silencio **_"no pienso volver a ver a Draco"_**

"**Ginny, si es por lo que pasó..."**

"**Es por todo Hermione"** volteo a mirarla **"no pienso cambiar de opinión, no insistas"**

"**No lo haré"** aseguro la castaña **"aunque no estoy de acuerdo, sólo dime a que le temes, tu no eres así"**

"**A que quizás la próxima vez"** cerró los ojos y 2 lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas **"en realidad lastime a alguien"**

"**Ginny..."**

"**Hermione por favor"** pidió dándole la espalda una vez mas **"dile que no quiero verlo"**

"**Lo siento mucho Ginny" **se levanto de la silla donde habia estado sentada **"no lo haré"** y salio en silencio.

"**No puedes negarte, tienes que decirle a Draco..."**

"**Porque no me lo dices tu"** dijo el rubio sentándose en la cama colocando sus brazos a cada lado de Ginny que habia volteado al escucharlo.

Lo miro en silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas, aparto su mirada y al tiempo que se sentaba hablo fríamente **"recuerdas que hablaste de pasión" **lo miró.

"**Sí"**

"**Es..."** bajo la mirada **"estuve pensándolo y... tenias razón, ya me arrepentí"** al no recibir respuesta, volvió a mirarlo pero su semblante no reflejaba nada **"creo... que todo lo que ha pasado hoy" **miró la ventana **"es suficiente para que..."**

"**¿Cuándo lo decidiste?"** preguntó** "Mientras caminabas con Potter y su _novia_"**

Volteó rápidamente pero al encontrar su fría mirada habló sin dejar de observar sus propias manos **"Harry no tiene nada que ver con esto. La decisión es mía y..."**

"**No te mortifiques en explicar tus razones, te recuerdo que no las doy por lo tanto tampoco las pido**" manifestó tranquilamente Draco **"lo que me desconcierta es que siempre pensé que Uds. los Gryfindors eran valientes y aquí estoy sentado frente a una gatita temerosa"**

La serenidad de sus palabras eran mas una burla que un simple comentario, algo que el temperamento de la pelirroja no iba a tolerar **"Si piensas que te tengo miedo"** dijo**"déjame decirte que..." **pero no pudo terminar ya que sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Draco que parecían divertirse. No sabia si lo amaba, pero quería sentir sus labios, necesitaba que la abrazara y la hiciera olvidar sus temores, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que ella no era capaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Cerró los ojos y lo beso.

"**Ejem... que bueno que están juntos"** dijo el Sr. Weasley a la sorprendida pareja que se separó de un salto **"necesitamos hablar con Uds."**

"**Sr. Weasley, Sra. Weasley, nosotros..."**

"**Esta bien Draco, Dumbledore ya nos lo dijo"** participó la Sra. Weasley sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama.** "estamos aquí para darles nuestro apoyo, ya que lo van a necesitar"**

"**Si hace unos años me hubieran dicho que mi hija se relacionaría contigo"** comento el Sr. Weasley jalando una silla para sentarse al lado de su esposa **"me hubiera reído"** sonrió **"Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, te has ganado nuestra confianza y no solo por lo que has hecho por Ginny"**

"**Papá, yo..."**

"**Ginny, sabemos que no será nada fácil para ninguno de los 2 lidiar contra los prejuicios"** explicó el Sr. Weasley **"pero si están dispuestos a hacerlo, estaremos con Uds." **le apretó la mano a su mujer **"Pero eso no es lo que veniamos a decirles.Queremos que quede claro que es imperioso que aprendan a controlarse por si solos y el uno al otro, si no lo consiguen esto podría llegar a ser peligroso"**

"**Disculpe¿qué quiere decir?"** Pregunto el rubio.

"**Dumbledore sospecha que si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado descubre la conjunción antes de que logren dominarla..."** expuso nerviosa la Sra. Weasley.

"**¿Voldemort¿Conjunción? si hay algo que no me hayan dicho, además de que soy capaz de hacer volar en pedazos a la gente, exijo saberlo ahora"** cuestionó Ginny alterada

Por la mirada de la Sra. Weasley era obvio que se disponía a reprender a Ginny, pero Draco se le adelantó **"Tranquilízate y deja que tus padres terminen de explicarnos"** propuso mirando a Ginevra severamente **"Continué por favor" **solicitó dirigiéndose a la atónita Sra. Weasley.

"**¡Bien!"** articuló **"si se entera, podría utilizarlos para sus propósitos"**

"**Mientras estén en Hogwarts" **reveló el Sr. Weasley** "la gran cantidad de magia que radica aquí, hará difícil que él pueda notar esa descarga de poder..."**

"**Pero si estamos fuera y ocurre algo, lo sabrá"** interrumpió Draco.

"**Efectivamente"** confirmó el Sr. Weasley **"es por eso que insistimos en que piensen antes de actuar" **miró a su asustada hija con ternura** "Tienen tiempo suficiente para lograrlo, aun falta mucho para las vacaciones de navidad"**

"**Lo lograremos"** aseguró Draco mirando a Ginny, quien asintió en silencio.

**"Entonces, solo nos queda confiar en Uds."** Dijo el Sr. Weasley poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hija.

"**Ginny, querida"** susurro la Sra. Weasley abrazándola **"sabes lo mucho que te queremos. Por favor, cuídala" **abrazó a Draco.

Después de darle un beso a su hija, el Sr. Weasley se volvió hacia el rubio** "estaré esperándote mañana a las 11 en la puerta principal del castillo, conseguí que puedas ver a tu madre**" dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de Draco.

Después de la partida de los señores Weasley, ambos se quedaron en silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Madame Pomfrey se acercó a darle a Ginny una poción para dormir y les aviso que la visita terminaría en 15 minutos.

"**Debo irme"** anunció Draco poniéndose de pie.

"**Podrías quedarte, hasta que me duerma"** solicitó Ginny.

Después de mirarla unos segundos, se acercó y se sentó en la cama.

"**Tengo miedo"** confesó la pelirroja mirándolo a los ojos **"¿te quedaras?"**

"**Si"** respondió**"intentadormir"**


	9. Reuniones

Se aseguró que Ginny estuviera dormida antes de retirar su mano de entre las de ella, se levantó de la cama y se sentó en la silla más cercana. Tenia mucho que pensar. Era obvio que tanto Dumbledore como los padres de Ginny no les habían dicho todo acerca de esa dichosa _'conjunción'_, así que tendría que averiguar que era eso y porque estaban todos tan preocupados. Frotó ligeramente sus ojos para despejarse. Mañana vería a su madre y más que alegrarlo le preocupaba. No dudaba que lo quisiera, pero la ultima vez que hablaron no fue precisamente en buenos términos.

* * *

"**_¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRIO SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?"_** Vociferaba Narcissa **_"cuando el Lord se entere"_** se dejo caer en el sofá **_"¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE VA A SUCEDER?"_**

"**Seamos objetivos,** **Madre"** habló Draco **"¿sinceramente crees que su plan podría llegar a tener éxito?"** Se arrodillo frente a ella quien escondió su rostro entre sus manos **"bien sabemos que si no ha acabado con Potter es porque se encuentra bajo la protección de Dumbledore. Lo que quiere decir que tu _Lord_ le teme, tal vez mas que a su protegido. ¿No lo comprendes?"**

"**Lo único que comprendo"** sollozó **"es que no te interesa lo que me estas haciendo"** hipó levando su lloroso rostro **"primero tu padre encerrado en Azkaban y ahora tu..." **gimió** "_¡ES QUE NO TE IMPORTO!_"**

"**_CLARO QUE ME IMPORTAS_**" Increpó alejándose de su madre **"por eso antepongo tu vida a la mía. Dumbledore ofreció protegernos" **miró a su madre llorar **"pero no pienso esconderme. Todo esta arreglado, vendrán por ti en un par de horas"

* * *

**

Paso una mano por su rubio cabello y observo a Ginny que aparentemente a pesar de la poción tenia un sueño intranquilo. No podía sacar de su mente a ese ser ruin y mentiroso que era su padre.

* * *

"_**¡LUCIUS!"**_

"**No hay tiempo, Narcissa"** se apresuró a decir Lucius **"debo sacar a Draco de aquí antes que lleguen los demás"**

"**¡Pero, como!"** Balbuceó **"iré con Uds."** Anunció Narcissa acercándose rápidamente.

"**_NO"_** gritó **"debes esperar, volveré por ti"** indicó cogiendo a Draco por el codo **"vamonos"** lo sacudió.

"**¡Déjalo!"** Profirió jalándole el brazo con que estrujaba a su único hijo **"iré con Uds." **Susurró colocando sus manos en los hombros de Draco.

"**_Veo que no me dejas otra alternativa, Narcissa"_** anunció Lucius.

"**¿Qué...?"** Murmuró girando hacia él sin soltar a su hijo.

"**Eso es lo que has hecho de él, un _cobarde traidor_ que se esconde entre las faldas de su madre"** declaró apuntándola con su varita **"veamos si este _delator_ sabe hacer algo mas que ocultarse. _¡CRUCCIO!_"

* * *

**

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y miró el techo. Todo habia sido tan rápido, en un momento peleaba contra su padre y al otro estaban rodeados de varios Mortífagos y algunos miembros de la Orden. No la habia vuelto a ver desde que los de la Orden se la llevaron inconsciente, teniendo que conformarse tan sólo con las noticias que Dumbledore le daba. Pero ahora que se encontraran ¿qué le diría? Un murmullo de Ginny lo trajo a la realidad. Allí estaba ella, diciéndole primero que no quería estar con él y luego pidiéndole que se quedara a acompañarla. Lanzó un suspiro. Lo primero que le diría al Sr. Weasley mañana es que no importa el tipo de relación que tuviera con ella, en lo que a él concierne Voldemort no la dañaría. Sumido en sus pensamientos no se habia dado cuenta que estaba amaneciendo. Fue la luz del sol la que hizo que reparara en la hora. Salió en silencio para no despertar a Ginny y se dirigió a su dormitorio, con un poco de suerte podría descansar un poco, darse un baño y desayunar antes de reunirse con el Sr. Weasley.

"**¡Pansy!"** La sacudió **"¿qué haces aquí?"**

"**Me quede dormida ¿qué hora es**?" Dijo desperezándose.

"**Las 5"** respondió Draco mirando su reloj.

"**necesito hablar contigo"** explicó sentándose en el sillón en que habia dormido **"no sabia que llegarías tan tarde, pensé que como _la_..."** se contuvo **"'_chica Weasley'_ habia reaccionado" **

"**Así es, pero surgió algo, ahora estoy un poco cansado" **comentó el rubio dirigiéndose a su habitación **"si no te importa hablamos luego"**

"**Es sobre nosotros"** soltó la morena

"**¿Nosotros? Creí que habia sido lo suficientemente claro al respecto, Pansy. _Eso_ _se acabó_"**

"**Lo se"** dijo con delicadeza **"a lo que me refiero es que... aunque sea una pena que no funcionara"** lo miró **"antes éramos amigos, no veo porque no serlo ahora"** manifestó levantándose **"piénsalo"** y dándole un beso en la mejilla lo dejo solo en la sala común.

Se despertó bruscamente con una extraña sensación que no lograba descifrar, notó que se encontraba sola en la enfermería y cubrió su rostro con las manos _'debe haberse ido en cuanto me dormí'_ se levanto de la cama y se dispuso a cambiarse de ropa. Caminó por los vacíos corredores y en poco tiempo ya se encontraba frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien después de enfadarse por ser despertada a esa hora se alegró de ver a Ginny de regreso. Después de darle la contraseña _'Aconito'_ entró a la sala común y al pasar junto al sillón sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

"**_¡Hermione!"_ **Susurró **_"¡Hermione!"_**

"**Hmmm..."**

"**será mejor que se... vistan, alguien podría..."**

"**_¡Ginny!"_ **Exclamó Hermione cubriéndose.

"**¿Qué pasa?"** Murmuró Harry despertándose.

"**Déjame explicarte..."** hablo en voz baja la castaña.

"**No quiero saber nada"** dijo Ginny subiendo las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Después de darse un largo y relajante baño, se vistió y aunque su intención no era despertar a Demelza, esta le pidió que esperara que se arreglara para ir juntas a desayunar.

"_**¡Ginny!"**_

"**Por favor Demelza, adelántate"** le pidió Ginny deteniéndose **"si lo ves..."**

"**No te preocupes, yo me encargo" **aseguró Demelza saliendo por el retrato.

Miró a la persona que la habia llamado **"si vienes a pedirme que no comente lo que vi. No te alarmes, no voy a hacerlo"** afirmó saliendo de la sala común.

"**Ginny, por favor, déjame explicarte"** rogó.

"**¡Por Merlín! Hermione"** exclamó **"no soy ninguna niña inocente para no saber lo que estaban haciendo" **volteó a mirarla **"así que ahórrate los detalles. Tengo suficientes problemas como para estar preocupándome que alguien los descubra, tal como lo hice yo esta mañana"**

"_**¡Estoy tan avergonzada!"**_

"**Dejémoslo así, de verdad no importa. Tengo otras cosas en que pensar ¿de acuerdo?" **Comentó tranquilizadoramente empezando a caminar.

"**Ginny espera, te ves preocupada ¿puedo ayudarte?"**

Caminaron juntas en el trayecto Ginny le narró la conversación que habia sostenido con Draco y con sus padres, **"Y si él tiene la seguridad de que lo conseguiremos"** dijo Ginny cuando ambas descendían por la escalera principal hacia el Gran Hall **"entonces..."** se quedó callada al ver a Pansy Parkinson dándole un afectuoso y rápido abrazo a Draco antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, habia bajado tan rápidamente la escalera que Hermione lo notó cuando la vio interceptar a Malfoy.

"**Veo que no pierdes el tiempo"** soltó apresuradamente sorprendiéndolo **"dime¿lo decidiste después de dejarme dormida en la enfermería? O ¿cuándo venían a desayunar?" **Preguntó con sarcasmo.

"**No tengo idea de que estas hablando"** respondió sonriendo **"parece que no me equivoque y en realidad no dormiste bien anoche"**

"**_Déjate de ironías conmigo_" **dijo molesta **"y mejor cuéntame ¿sabe que corriste a buscarla después de que _te mande al demonio_?"**

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del rubio para dar lugar a una expresión de disgusto. Cogiéndola del brazo y ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, se llevo a la pelirroja consigo hasta el primer aula vacía que encontró.

"**_¡AY¡Eres un bruto!"_** Exclamó Ginny una vez que la hubo soltado.

"**No voy a soportar berrinches de una niña malcriada..."** advirtió Draco.

"**_¡Claro!"_** lo enfrentó **"estas acostumbrado a que todos hagan lo que se te antoja, donde y cuando tu lo digas, pero lamento decirte que conmigo te equivocaste ¿quién te has creído...?"**

"**¿Estas celosa?"** Preguntó sonriendo gustoso.

"**¡_Celosa_!"** Exclamó **_"¿de quién¿De ti¡Por favor! no me hagas reír"_**

Atrapándola por los hombros la obligo a encararlo **"No sé si te propones enloquecerme o enfadarme, pero lo estas consiguiendo" **deslizó sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja, apretándola contra su cuerpo y acallándola con su boca**. "¿Y bien?"** Preguntó alejándose de ella **"tienes que tomar una decisión, no estoy dispuesto a continuar..."** la miró directo a los ojos **"cuando estés segura házmelo saber"** declaró saliendo del aula.

El tenia razón, no era parte de su naturaleza rehuir a las situaciones. Siempre les habia hecho frente: Cuando fue poseída por el recuerdo de Tom Riddle intentó deshacerse del diario, en el Ministerio de Magia combatió contra varios Mortífagos por proteger la profecía e incluso se enfrentó a su propio hermano cuando la descubrió en ese pasadizo con Dean, entonces, a que le tenia miedo ahora. Lo alcanzó en el Gran Comedor cerca de la mesa de Slyterin **"Draco"** lo llamó colocando una mano en su hombro y cuando él volteó **"lo estoy"** afirmó dándole un beso en los labios.

"**_Estas loca_"** reclamó Ron cuando Ginny se sentó con ellos a desayunar **_"¿tenias que besarlo aquí delante de todos?"_**

"**Déjala en paz, Ron" **advirtió Hermione.

"**Ademas esono importa"** intervino Demelza **"Colin se ha encargado de apaciguar las habladurías, confirmando que ellos están juntos"**

"**_¿Qué tu qué?"_ **Se atragantó el pelirrojo intentando saltar sobre Colin.

"**Cálmate Ron"** anunció Harry obligándolo a sentarse.

"_**Creí que eras..."**_

"**Se me quitó el hambre"** anunció Ginny empujando el plato que tenia en frente y poniéndose de pie.

"**A mí también" **se apresuro Colin, saliendo detrás de ella.

"**¿Por qué confirmaste algo con lo que no estas de acuerdo y que no estabas seguro sea verdad?"** Preguntó Ginny mientras salían del castillo.

"**Porque eres mi mejor amiga y..."**

"**_Ginny_ ¿qué pasó?"** Averiguó Draco acercándose a ellos **"Creevey"** saludó.

"**Nada, ve a desayunar"**

"**_¡Nada!"_** Repitió **"a lo sumo estuviste sentada 2 minutos, algo tuvo que suceder¿vas a decírmelo o se lo pregunto directamente a tu hermano y a Potter?"**

"**No es necesario, sólo quiero evitar discutir y perder el control, lo entiendes ¿verdad?" **Lo observó asentir en silencio **"ahora ve a desayunar" **sonrió** "lo que te espera no va a ser nada fácil. Estaré bien, además Colin se quedará conmigo**"

Acarició el rostro de la pelirroja**"no tardo. Gracias, Creevey"**

"**Colin"**recalcó el castaño al estrechar la mano que Draco le ofrecía.

Ginny y Colin paseaban por los alrededores del castillo conversando hasta que el Sr. Weasley se acercó a ellos y después de explicarle a Ginny el motivo de su llegada tan temprano le solicitó a Colin que junto con Ron, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Demelza y Blaise Zabini lo esperaran en la Sala de Profesores.

"**Papá ¿puedo acompañar a Draco?"**

"**Ginny, cariño, eso es algo que debes preguntárselo a él"** respondió afectuosamente el Sr. Weasley dándole un beso en la frente antes de entrar al castillo.

Se quedó parada mirando la puerta un momento pero se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro **"¿Podemos hablar?"**

Giro rápidamente al reconocer esa voz **"no tenemos nada de que hablar. Por tu seguridad Michael no me hagas enfadar y vete de aquí"** dijo con seriedad dirigiéndose al castillo.

"**Comprendo que estés disgustada y no te culpo" **declaró acercándose a ella **"el día que te acorrale en el pasillo yo sólo quería pedirte que regreses conmigo"**

"**en serio Michael es mejor que te vayas"**

"**Antes quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por..."**

"**Ser una porquería. _¡Desaparécete!_"** Demandó Draco acercándose peligrosamente con la varita en la mano.

"**No me iré sin que acepten..."** insistió el moreno.

"**Probablemente no entendiste"** increpó Draco cogiéndolo de la túnica con una mano y colocándole la varita en el cuello **"déjame ayudarte"**

"**¡_Suéltalo!_"**

Lo arrojó al suelo sin dejar de apuntarlo **"Ya me oíste _lárgate_"**

"**Por tu propio bien Michael, _¡vete_!"** Advirtió Ginny deteniendo a Draco.

Corner no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al entrar al castillo dejando a la pareja discutiendo afuera.

"_**Ya te dije que sólo quería disculparse"**_

"**_¡Cómo se me pudo escapar algo tan obvio!_ Por eso te llevó a la enfermería y estuvo pendiente de tu evolución_"_ **Emitió con sorna Draco **"No puedo creer que no te des cuenta que esta planeando algo"**

"**Podría ser, pero después del susto que se llevo lo dudo**" explicó Ginny **"y si así fuera, no dejes que te moleste"** lo miró directo a los ojos.

"**prométeme que lo evitaras, no confió en él"**

"**Lo prometo"** aseguró sonriendo dulcemente, colgándose de su cuello **"he decidido que iré con Uds." **anunció **"se lo pedí a mi padre y me dijo que dependía de ti"**

"**Esta bien" **respondió rodeando su cintura **"pero te advierto que no pienso aceptar todas tus decisiones sin dar batalla"** señaló uniendo sus labios a los de la pelirroja.

Después de dar por terminada la conversación que sostuviera en la Sala de Profesores, el Sr. Weasley fue a reunirse con Draco tal como habían acordado, confirmando así que Ginny iría con ellos. Consultó su reloj tan pronto cruzaron las puertas de Hogwarts y casi al instante escucharon un ligero _'pop'_ apareciendo de la nada Tonks, frente a ellos, con su típico cabello color rosa. Luego de saludarse y las correspondientes indicaciones, todos desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto, el grupo que habia estado reunido con el Sr. Weasley, se instalaba en la Biblioteca.

"**Sé que tiene mal carácter y hasta puede llegar a ser agresivo, pero les aseguro que no mata ni una mosca" **aclaró Blaise sentándose al lado de Demelza.

"**Y debemos creerlo solo porque _tú_ lo dices"**

"**Ya basta Ron"** dijo Luna sentándolo en la silla a su derecha.

"**Es mas de lo que puedo decir de ella"**

"_**¿Qué insinúas, Zabini?"**_

"**Baja la voz, Harry"** susurro Hermione sujetándole la mano.

"**que yo sepa, no ha sido él quien ha intentado achicharrar a la gente"**

"_**¡Es suficiente!**"_ Declaró Colin.

"**Colin tiene razón, no estamos aquí para discutir. Todosqueremos ayudarlos y la única forma de hacerlo es dejando de pelear"**

"**te equivocas Demelza, no es lo único que vamos a hacer"** habló Hermione **"lo primero y más importante será aceptar y respetar su relación" **los miró "**e investigaremos que es lo que Dumbledore y el Sr. Weasley no nos han dicho"**

"**¿Crees que hay algo mas?"** Preguntó Demelza.

"**Me temo que sí"**

"**¿Vas a continuar ahí sentado contemplando el lago?"** Preguntó Ginny deteniéndose a un lado de la roca en la que se encontraba el rubio **"¡Por un demonio, Draco! Habla conmigo ¿qué sucedió?"**

"**Déjame solo" **pidió sin mirarla.

"**¡Maldita sea! Estas así desde que llegamos..."**

"**¡Que te vayas te digo!"** Gruñó Draco.

"**Para que puedas seguir sintiendo lastima de ti mismo o porque no eres capaz..."**

"**¡Cierra la boca!"** Ordenó levantándose bruscamente con un brillo peligroso en los ojos **"te juro Gatita que si vuelves a abrirla..."**

"**¿Qué? Vas a cerrármela"** lo enfrentó.

"**¡Vete!"** Dijo sentándose nuevamente.

Ginny respiró hondo, se arrodillo frente a ele intentó aplacar su voz **"no quiero discutir, sé que necesitas..."**

"**¿Qué te hace pensar que sabes lo que necesito?"** Preguntó mirándola **"¿Unos cuantos besos? No seas ilusa Ginevra, no tienes la más remota idea..."**

"**_Es cierto"_** la pelirroja se puso de pie **_"no tengo la mas remota idea DE QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE, ES MAS NI SIQUIERA TE CONOZCO_. No te preocupes, ya me voy**" dio un par de pasos y se detuvo para agregar sin voltear a mirarlo **"esto no funciona Draco, se acabo"**

Era casi medianoche cuando entró a su sala común _'gracias al cielo esta vacía'_ al parecer todo estaba saliendo bien. No sólo habia transitado por los corredores y pasillos del castillo sin ser descubierta, si no que la Dama Gorda la habia dejado entrar sin preguntar ni reprochar nada. Ahora sólo quedaba rogar que sus compañeras de habitación estuvieran dormidas. Cruzó la sala común en la oscuridad, se apoyó en la barandilla de la escalera **"Que bueno que llegas, me tenias preocupado"**

Volteó rápidamente al escucharlo **"Harry¿qué...?"**

"**_¡Shh!_ Vas a despertar a todos. Ven aquí"** dijo el moreno dando unos golpecitos a su lado en el sillón.

"**Estoy agotada"** explicó retirándose un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su rostro **"la visita nos tomo mas tiempo de lo que pensábamos y..."**

"**Vi a Malfoy"** informó Harry a la boquiabierta pelirroja **"hace poco mas de 3 horas. Iba con Zabini hacia las mazmorras"**

"**Para tu tranquilidad y por la seguridad mental de Ron. Se acabo" **le comunicó Ginny apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón.

"**¿Quieres que hablemos al respecto?"**

Sonrió ante la invitación, que bien la conocía. **"Desde que llegamos"** dijo sentándose a su lado **"estuvo sentado frente al lago por mas de 4 horas, Harry. Sin decir nada" **lo miró asentir** "yo sólo quería saber ¿qué pasó?"** Suspiró **"terminamos discutiendo y la verdad es que... no puedo llevar una relación con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, no estoy dispuesta a tan sólo compartir los buenos momentos y pasar un buen rato juntos. No puedo"**

"**Si me permites opinar"** habló Harry acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja que afirmaba en silencio **"bien sabes que Malfoy no es de mi total agrado. Pero he llegado a conocerlo y puedo asegurarte que no es una mala persona, aunque me cueste admitirlo"** guiñó un ojo cariñosamente por lo que Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír **"Draco Malfoy no es mas que lo que sus padres han hecho de él, y no hablo de su altanería ni de su insolencia, aunque a veces tenga ganas de estrangularlo**" rió al ver que consiguió otra sonrisa de la pelirroja **"Lo que quiero que entiendas es que lo anularon como persona, el no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, Ginny. De un momento a otro se da cuenta que su mundo no existe y se encuentra en otro mundo al que no esta acostumbrado"**

"**Eso que tiene que ver con..."**

"**tigo, mucho. ¿No te habías dado cuenta que se la ha pasado encerrado, aislándose de todos desde que empezó el año escolar?"** La vio negar con la cabeza **"cuando estuviste en la enfermería, se la pasó allí todo el tiempo y no porque Dumbledore o tus padres se lo pidieran, supo sobrellevar nuestras miradas y comentarios de desconfianza, ah y no olvidemos uno que otro insulto y algunos golpes" **sonrió acariciando nuevamente el rostro de la pelirroja **"sé que voy ha arrepentirme de decir esto yaun peorsi Ron se entera, pero estoy seguro que le importas mucho mas de lo que me gustaría admitir. Y si a eso le agregas el encuentro con su madre, era obvio que tu insistencia por saber lo que sentía lo haría reaccionar de la única forma segura que conoce. Ahora dime ¿te gusta estar con él?"**

"**Eso no importa"**

"**Responde mi pregunta¿te gusta?"**

Miro sus verdes ojos y por primera vez sintió la mano de Harry en su rostro, pero no como en otras ocasiones en las que un simple roce de su parte hacia que su corazón se acelerara tanto que le dolía el pecho. No, esta vez era una sensación diferente, era una caricia dulce y tierna, nada más. **"Si, creo que sí"**

"**Entonces tendrán que tenerse paciencia"** se acercó a Ginny **"Buenas Noches, Pequeña"** y depositando un beso en su frente subió a su habitación.


	10. La Habitacion del Premio Anual

"**En cuanto Ginny baje a desayunar, va a tener que explicarme que estuvieron haciendo toda la noche"** aseguró molesto saliendo por el agujero del retrato** "no hay que ser un genio para saber que es lo que busca un hombre cuando esta toda la noche a solas con una mujer"**

"**No fue toda la noche, Ron. Te dije que la vi llegar poco después que te fueras a dormir"** aclaró Harry.

"**No me importa, sabes bien que todos buscamos lo mismo ¿o no?" **Protestó el pelirrojo.

"_**Ilústrame Ron ¿qué buscan?"**_

"**Hermione..."**

"**No Harry"** dijo Hermione haciendo que Harry soltara su brazo y paseando con furia sus ojos del uno al otro **"deja que Ron me lo explique"**

"**Vamos Hermione"** alegó Ron **"sólo porque Harry respete _'tu virtud'_, no quiere decir que..."**

"**_¡MI VIRTUD! __¡MI VIRTUD! _DEJAME DECIRTE RONALD WEASLEY QUE SI _'MI VIRTUD'_ ES O NO ES RESPETADA, ES ASUNTO MIO" **exclamó furiosa la castaña señalándolo con el índice **_"¡ERES EL SER MÁS REPUGNANTE QUE HE CONOCIDO!_" **Agregó regresando a la sala común.

"**¡Hermione!"**

"**Y ahora ¿por qué se enfado?"** Preguntó Ron mirando a Harry correr detrás de la castaña.

"**¡Hermione!" **La detuvo Harry cogiéndole un hombro.

"_**¿QUÉ?"**_

"**Hermione, yo no..."**

"**estoy muy enfadada, Harry..." **_'mi virtud'_** "hablamos luego"** respondió controlando su agitada respiración **_"'Aconito'"_**

'_¡Ah!'_ Suspiró Ginny retirando las manos con que cubría su rostro **"¡mi hermano! Ahora comprendes porque quiero buscar un lugar donde pueda estar tranquila"** dijo sentándose en la cama **"tengo que ponerme al día en las clases que perdí, hacer tareas y ensayos, analizar lo que..." **cubrió su rostro momentaneamente**"no voy a poder hacerlo aquí con tanta gente entrando y saliendo, y con Ron..."** _'¡Ah!'_ suspiró nuevamente **"Creo que me quedare en la sala de los menesteres hasta que..."**

"**Espera Ginny"** dijo Hermione sentándose frente a ella en la cama **"tengo una mejor idea, y si deseas podrías quedarte allí el tiempo que necesites"**

"**¿De que hablas? No pienso instalarme en la casa de los gritos, si es lo que estas pensando" **rió Ginny **"No estoy tan desesperada"**

"**No, claro que no"** expresó la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior **"te recuerdo que soy el Premio Anual de Hogwarts"**

"**¡Y!"**

"**Que tengo mi propia habitación**" respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"**La misma que rechazaste, para quedarte en la torre Gryffindor**" señaló Ginny sirviéndose agua en un vaso.

"**Nunca la rechace, simplemente decidí no utilizarla"** explicó Hermione** "si estas de acuerdo podrías instalarte allí"**

"**¿Qué esperamos?"** soltó Ginny poniéndose de pie **"ayúdame a empacar"**

"**Hey ¿tampoco vas a ir a cenar?"** Saludó Blaise apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

"**Déjame en paz y lárgate"**

"**¿Cuantas veces he escuchado eso?"** Dijo acostándose en la cama del rubio **"creo que si me dieras un knut cada vez que me largas, a estas alturas seria rico**" rió con ganas **"no es necesario que mueras de inanición, para librarla de tu presencia" **se burló cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza **"Tu querida _'Gatita' _como la llamas" **agregó ignorando la mirada asesina del rubio **"no sólo no se ha aparecido por el Gran Comedor, sino que nadie tiene idea de donde se ha metido" **cruzó las piernas mirando divertido a Draco que se levantaba de la silla junto al escritoriopara dirigirse a la puerta **"Su hermano anda como loco buscándolos"**

"**¿Buscándonos?" **Se detuvo en el umbral.

"**Si, tiene la absurda idea de que están juntos"** sonrió Blaise saliendo con Draco.

"**¡Hasta que uno de los 2 aparece!" **Exclamó Ron mirando la puerta del Gran Comedor** "ahora mismo voy a poner las cosas en claro" **se paró.

"**Déjamelo a mí"** anunció Harry dándole unas palmadas en el hombro y caminando hacia Draco Malfoy. **"Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente, Malfoy"** reveló Harry saliendo del Gran Comedor.

"**_¿Qué quieres, Potter¿Golpearme? Esta vez no te va a resultar tan fácil"_** gruñó Draco.

"**Quiero que hablemos de Ginny"**

"_**Si vas a preguntarme dónde esta, te advierto que no tengo una maldita idea de donde se ha metido"**_

"**Pero yo si"** dijo Harry subiendo las escaleras, seguido por un intrigado Draco. Durante el trayecto hacia el ala este del tercer piso, el moreno era el único que hablaba, se detuvieron en un corredor sin salida, cerca de la estatua de Merlín bajo la cual habia una inscripción que decía: _'El don de la magia nos ha sido otorgado para proteger a aquellos que son victimas de las tiranías de los que erróneamente creen ser superiores, escudándose en todos aquellos sentimientos que oscurecen nuestras almas'_

"**¿Por qué haces esto, Potter?"**

"**Porque yo también la amo"** respondió golpeando con su varita el hombro de Merlín diciendo **_"'Santo Grial'"_**

Ante la mirada perpleja de Draco, Harry dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándolo parado frente al agujero que habia dejado la estatua al hacerse a un lado. Cruzó el pequeño pasadizo y se encontró con una puerta de madera que abrió y entró en una amplia habitación en cuya pared central se encontraba una chimenea encendida frente a la cual había un amplio sofá con dos pequeños sillones a los lados y una pequeña mesa en el centro. A la derecha había una puerta abierta que le permitía ver una amplia cama con doseles, un pequeño escritorio y una mesita de noche. A su izquierda una puerta cerrada, la cual supuso conducía al cuarto de baño. Caminó hasta situarse cerca del respaldar del sofá, bajó la mirada y la vio dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo doblado, sosteniendo en el otro una pluma sobre un pergamino encima de un libro abierto. Rodeó el sofá hasta quedar frente a ella, con mucho cuidado retiró la pluma, el pergamino y el libro colocándolos en la mesa de centro, junto a un plato lleno de frutas. La cobijó con la manta que descansaba en el respaldar del sofá, apartó unos cabellos del rostro de la pelirroja **"Lo siento"** susurró besando su frente.

"**¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo...?"** Preguntó Ginny encontrándose directamente con los grises ojos de Draco al abrir los suyos.

"**No quería despertarte"** respondió sentándose a su lado.

"**Si, claro" **pronunció acomodándose en el sofá **"¿Cómo entraste¿Quién...?"**

"**Potter"**

"**¿Harry?"**

"**¡Tiene suerte!**" Comentó Draco mientras Ginny lo miraba tratando de encontrar algo en su mirada, cualquier cosa que explicara lo que estaba diciendo **"Será mejor que vayas a la cama, no creo que este sofá sea muy cómodo"** agregó poniéndose de pie.

Ginny capturó su mano **"¿has venido a decirme eso?"**

Depositó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Ginny **"Así es"** respondió impasible dirigiéndose a la salida **"fuiste bastante clara, quieres estar con alguiencon quien esto funcione"**

"**_¡MALDITA SEA, DRACO!"_** Gritó levantándose y arrojándole un cojín al rubio que volteó a mirarla, esquivándolo _**"TE INMISCUYES EN MI VIDA, LA PONES DE CABEZA ¿Y CREES QUE TIENES DERECHO A DECIDIR POR MÍ? Aquí lo único que queda claro es que eres 'TÚ' el que no tiene el valor de decir lo que quiere. Oíste bien**" _aclaró sujetando el sillón **_"ERES UN COBARDE"_**

"**_Te advertí que mantuvieras la boca cerrada_**" se acercó amenazadoramente, haciéndola retroceder.

"**_¿Qué piensas hacer?"_** Lo encaró **_"no te tengo miedo"_** se miraron en silencio, la respiración agitada por la rabia, al cabo de un momento dijo sentándose en el brazo del sofá **_"al menos ten la decencia de no utilizar mis propias palabras, tenia la sospecha de que eras... más original"_** volvieron a mirarse en silencio esta vez por largotiempo **"cierra la puerta cuando salgas" **finalizó levantándose para coger el libro que estaba sobre la mesa.

Cogiéndola de los brazos la giró bruscamente **_"¿Crees que puedes gritarme a tu antojo sin sufrir las consecuencias por tu insolencia?"_ **Sus corazones latían rápidamente, sin esperar respuesta se adueñó de la boca de la pelirroja en un beso profundo y desesperado que ella no dudó en corresponder, muy pronto sus lenguas se encontraban en una constante lucha por tomar el control. Soltó sus brazos para apretarla contra su cuerpo mientras recorría su espalda con las manos, por lo que ella se colgó de su cuello, deslizando sus dedos en su rubio cabello, entre besos y caricias lentamente fueron retrocediendo hasta que Draco la deposito suavemente en el sillón acostándose sobre ella sin dejar de besarla **"¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"** Susurró entre besos.

"**Lo mismo me pregunto"** suspiró Ginny al rubio que estaba ocupado en su cuello.

Volvió a adueñarse de sus labios y en un susurro casi ininteligible dijo** "me gustas mucho Gatita"**

"**Lo se"** sonrió Ginny sin dejara de besarlo.

Draco besó por completo el rostro de Ginny, regresó a sus labios y se deslizó por su cuello. Ella aprovechó para entretenerse en su oreja e introducir sus manos bajosu camisa, haciendo que él retornara a su boca rápidamente. Claramente pudo sentir como reaccionaba el cuerpo de Draco al simple contacto de sus manos, por lo que no pudo evitar reír.

"**¿Qué sucede?"** Preguntó el rubio mirándola.

"**Nada"** sonrió, acercando sus labios a los de él, quien dándole un suave y tierno beso se incorporó.

"**Es tarde"** indicó controlando su agitada respiración **"vendré temprano para ir juntos a desayunar"** agregó inclinándose para darle otro beso **"Buenas Noches"**

Se sentó para verlo partir **"Draco"** lo llamó cuando él giró para cerrar la puerta, **"también me gustas. Buenas noches"** agregó sonriendo.

'_Hmmm'_ giró en la cama, abrió los ojos y miró el reloj sobre la mesa de _noche '7 y 20'_ se acurrucó cubriéndose con las mantas **_"¡7 y 20!"_** Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Abrió la llave del agua dejándola correr mientras se desvestía, entró a la ducha y disfrutó la sensación del agua deslizándose por su piel.

* * *

La apreto contra su cuerpo mientras recorría su espalda con las manos, por lo que ella se colgó de su cuello, deslizando sus dedos en su rubio cabello, entre besos y caricias lentamente fueron retrocediendo hasta que Draco la deposito suavemente en el sillón acostándose sobre ella sin dejar de besarla **"¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"** Susurró entre besos.

"**Lo mismo me pregunto"** suspiró Ginny al rubio que estaba ocupado en su cuello.

Volvió a adueñarse de sus labios y en un susurro casi ininteligible dijo** "me gustas mucho Gatita"

* * *

**

Se detuvo a un lado de la estatua de Merlín, leyó por primera vez la inscripción que poseía _'El don de la magia nos ha sido otorgado para proteger a aquellos que son victimas de las tiranías de los que erróneamente creen ser superiores, escudándose en todos aquellos sentimientos que oscurecen nuestras almas'_ movió la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa, tocó con su varita el hombro de la estatua **_"Santo Grial" _**Abrió la puerta y se asomó antes de entrar. Ambas puertas, la del dormitorio y la del cuarto de baño, se encontraban semiabiertas. Se aproximó al sofá quitándose la capa y depositándola en el respaldo del mismo. Giró al percibir abrirse una puerta.

Cerró la llave del agua, escurrió su cabello y buscó su bata de baño _'demonios la deje en la habitación' _se envolvió en una pequeña toalla y secó su cabello con otra, abrió la puerta saliendo del cuarto de baño, sacudió su cabeza colocando su cabello en su espalda **"Buenos Días"** sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar que Draco la miraba con la boca abierta. Se acerco a él depositando un delicado beso en sus labios **"iré a vestirme"** comentó dirigiéndose a su habitación y sonriéndole antes de cerrar la puerta. Pocos minutos después anunció **"Estoy lista"**

"**Ginny" **pronunció Draco acercándose a ella **"lamento haber entrado así y..."**

"**No importa"** dijo Ginny sin poder aguantar la risa.

"**Encontrarte..."**

'_Ha-ha-ha'_

"**¿Qué es tan gracioso?"** Preguntó al ver que no paraba de reír.

"**Que..."** intentó hablar entre risas **"en menos de 12 horas has destruido completamente la teoría de Ron" **continuó riendo.

"**¿Teoría¿Qué teoría?"**

"**Así que eres curioso"** sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Draco con un dedo.

"**Algo"** la abrazó **"¿te molesta?"** Preguntó besándola.

_'Hmmm'_** "no"**

"**Vas a contármelo o tendré que obligarte"** jugueteó apoyando su frente en la de ella y levantando seductoramente una ceja.

"**Te lo diré, pero antes hay algo que quiero saber"** deslizó sus manos por el pecho del rubio haciendo que este la apretara mas contra su cuerpo como respuesta **"¿Fue tan desagradable encontrarme así?"**

La beso apasionadamente **"indudablemente... no"**sonrió succionando suavemente el labio inferior de la pelirroja.

"**Es lo que quería saber"** le sonrió de vuelta **"te contare todo en el camino"**

"**Me sorprende que Granger le perdonara la vida después de hablar de _'su virtud'_"** bromeó Draco.

"**De la misma manera que voy a perdonar la tuya, Malfoy"** intervino Hermione alcanzándolos en lo alto de la escalera.

"**Hermione"** rió Ginny **"no te enfades"** '_ha-ha-ha' _**"**** tuve que contárselo" **_'ha-ha-ha'_

"**No voy a enojarme"** aseguró la castaña **"veo que arreglaron sus diferencias"**

"**No estoy muy segura"** bromeó Ginny.

"**Hey"** expresó el rubio abrazándola por la espalda, por lo que Ginny afirmó sonriendo y colocando sus manos sobre las de Draco alrededor de su cintura.

"**Harry tenia razón, el plan..."**

"**El plan"** Repitieron al mismo tiempo.

"**Bueno, tuve que encargarme de Ron para que no los siguiera cuando salieron del Gran Comedor"** habló aceleradamente Hermione **"y Harry..."**

"**Yo ¿qué?" **Preguntó Harry aproximándose a ellos y saludando a la pelirroja con un beso en los labios.

"**¿Y Ron?"**Averiguo Hermione.

"**Fue por Luna"** respondió Harry.

"**¿Uds. 2 planearon esto?"** Preguntó Draco antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo más.

"**En realidad fuimos 3, con Zabini"** confesó la castaña.

"**Ya arreglaré cuentas con él"** repuso Draco haciendo que Ginny lo mirara sorprendida **"Nunca pensé que diría esto"** habló ásperamente retirando una mano de la cintura de la pelirroja **"Gracias, Potter"** luego de estrechar sus manos, agregó **"después de todo Granger, no eres tan desagradable"**

"**Tu tampoco, Malfoy, tu tampoco"**


	11. Te amo Primera Parte

"**Creí que nunca dejaría de perseguirnos"** comentó Draco apoyando la espalda en el brazo del sillón y deslizando una mano por su rubio cabello.

"**Si hubieras dejado que..."** empezó Ginny sentándose a su lado.

'_¡Shh!'_ La atrapó por la cintura acomodándola delicadamente entre su cuerpo y el respaldo del sillón **"¿no estas más cómoda así?"** Preguntó inclinando su cabeza para adueñarse de los labios de la pelirroja.

"**En serio Draco"** dijo cuando separaron sus labios en busca de aire **"en que estabas pensando cuando aceptaste..."**

'_¡Shh!'_ Emitió poseyendo una vez más su boca.

* * *

"_**Ni creas que vas a dejarme hablando solo**" _gruñó alcanzándola al pie de la escalera.

Al mismo tiempo, en la mesa de Slyterin, Draco le decía a Blaise **"ya regreso" **levantándose. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y se acerco a ellos para detener la acalorada discusión que prometía volverse violenta.

"**_NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A VOLVER A LA TORRE GRYFFINDOR"_** gritaba Ginny apuntando a Ron con su varita **_"TENGO LA AUTORIZACIÓN DE DUMBLEDORE Y EL PERMISO DE MIS PADRES..."_**

"**_SI A ELLOS NO LES INTERESA TU REPUTACION, A MÍ SÍ"_** increpó Ron.

"**_¿MI REPUTACION? NO ERES QUIEN PARA HABLAR DE MI REPUTACION"_** censuró Ginny **_"TE LO ADVIERTIO RONALD..."_** dijo mirándolo con ira directo a los ojos, su cabello habia empezado a flotar libremente por el aire y su respiración se tornó más agitada.

"**Ve a tu habitación"** ordenó Draco situándose entre ellos **"yo arreglare esto"** suavizó su tono de voz depositando sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja obligándola a tener contacto visual con él **"por favor"** le dio un beso en la frente y continuo hablando antes de que ella lo interrumpiera **"tu hermano y yo tenemos que hablar"** giro para encarar al enrojecido Ron que los observaba en silencio **"Weasley, si me haces el favor" **dijo caminando por el pasillo en dirección al patio seguido de un pelirrojo no muy contento.

* * *

"**Pero..."** intentó hablar sin excito porque Draco profundizó el beso.

"**Sé que ha sido duro"** explico apoyando su frente en la de ella, acariciando su espalda **"soportar su vigilancia por casi 2 meses"** beso su nariz **"pero si lo analizas, aunque siga teniendo cierta desconfianza contra mi persona, al menos nos tuteamos y tiene la seguridad de que '_tu pureza'_ no peligra a mi lado"** se mofó levantando suavemente el mentón de Ginny para tener acceso a su boca.

"**¿No crees que" **llevó una mano al cuello del rubio **"ese asunto solo nos concierne a nosotros 2?" **Coqueteó Ginny jalándolo por la corbata y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo. Sus lenguas enlazándose y recorriendo con ansiedad la boca del otro, saboreándose con desesperación. Lenta y suavemente Draco acarició la espalda de Ginny, enviando descargas eléctricas a su espina dorsal, deslizó una mano por sus caderas mientras abandonaba su boca para viajar por su cuello haciendo que ella dejara escapar un suspiro ahogado. Sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos, regreso a su boca sonriendo, deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de ella, pidiendo un acceso que inmediatamente fue concedido. Las manos de Ginny se dirigieron al pecho de Draco y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa. **"¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?"** Suspiró Draco agitado, mirándola a los ojos y sosteniéndole las manos con suavidad.

Estas palabras resonaron en su cerebro: '_¿Realmente estaba segura de querer hacer esto?' _Su cuerpo jamás habia reaccionado así ante una sesión de besos y caricias, pero nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación como esta_: '¡Acostada en un sillón a solas con un novio y vistiendo solo una bata de baño!'_ Bajó la cabeza para evitar su mirada y ocultar sus sonrosadas mejillas. Y ahora _¿cómo le decía que no estaba segura de querer terminar lo que ella misma habia iniciado?_ _Sin que él interpretara su negativa como un rechazo_ _¿Cómo le explicaba que no quería hacerlo por miedo?_ _Miedo a lo que podría suceder ¿Y si la comparaba con alguna de las chicas con las que...?_ Sacudió levemente su cabeza, después de todo él mismo se lo habia dicho cuando hablaron de sus relaciones anteriores y en ese momento le pareció divertido dejarlo creer que ella también tenia experiencia, _'¡experiencia!'_ _Nunca habia sido capaz de algo mas que besos y abrazos, y no porque Michael o Dean no lo intentaran, sino porque habia sido ella la que se habia negado_. No es que le preocuparan mucho sus antiguas novias pero habia una en especial que no abandonaba su mente desde hace algunos días, debido a los comentarios que habia escuchado de algunas Sly, al parecer el rubio no la habia pasado nada mal con esta en particular. '_Y si era aun peor y Ron tenia razón ¿y Draco sólo quería acostarse con ella y habia jugado bien sus cartas todo este tiempo?'_

"**Gin, Ginny"** la llamó rodeando tiernamente con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de la pelirroja **"mírame"** susurró **"no quiero que hagamos algo y luego te arrepientas"**

"**Draco, yo..."**

'_Shh'_ la beso **"Solo Merlín sabe, lo que me cuesta dominarme y no hacerte mía en este instante, pero no voy a tener intimidad contigo sólo por deseo. Quiero que estés segura de lo sientes por mí"**

Ginny sonrió, relajándose ante la confesión del rubio, ese era el tipo de cosas que reforzaban su relación, él siempre sabia que decir cuando ella no encontraba las palabras exactas evitándole el intentar explicar algo que en ocasiones ni ella misma estaba segura de poder comprender. No le cabía ninguna duda _estaba enamorada de Draco_ yestaba segura que él sentía lo mismo aunque sabia que él no seria capaz de decírselo, tal vez solo tal vez algún día no muy lejano él hablaría abiertamente de sus sentimientos, así como habia conseguido que hablara de todo lo concerniente a su madre, solo era cuestión de tener un poco de paciencia. Realmente era sorprendente como en unos cuantos meses habían llegado a conocerse a la perfección, pasando de ser 2 simples conocidos a grandes amigos e incluso cómplices en el arte de engañar a Ron para poder darse un beso furtivo entre las estanterías de la biblioteca o en algún salón vacío. En algunas ocasiones habían sido capaces de presentir el estado anímico del otro aun antes de verse, sobretodo si estas sensaciones eran intensas**. "Y tu ¿estas seguro de lo que sientes por mí?"** Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Draco inclinó la cabeza aproximando sus labios a los de Ginny, apenas rozando los suyos con los de ella recorriendo así su mejilla, dejándola sentir su cálido aliento sobre su piel hasta llegar a su oreja **"Si"** susurró inhalando su aroma y mordisqueándole suavemente la oreja, haciéndola arquear la espalda ante la suave caricia.

"**¿Vas a decírmelo?"** Musitó.

Deslizó sus labios por su rostro siguiendo la línea de su mandíbula hasta llegar al mentón de Ginny para subir y volver a ocupar su boca. **"¿Es justo y necesario?" **Sonrió rompiendo el beso y levantando una ceja.

"**Absolutamente"** bromeó Ginny.

"**Te amo"** declaró acercándose a besarla.

Con un rápido movimiento lo empujó, sentándose para poner distancia entre ellos, mirándolo incrédula **"¿sabes lo que estas diciendo?" **Preguntó observándolo aproximarse a ella al tiempo que abría la boca para responder **"la tina debe de haberse llenado"** comentó acomodándose la bata y poniéndose de pie **"voy a bañarme"** se dirigió al baño.

Draco se puso de pie y la atajó cuando paso por su lado _'¿Qué le sucede?' _No es que esperara que elladijera lo mismo, aunque un _yo tambien_ no hubiera estado mal, pero tampoco se imaginó que iba a actuar de esta manera después de todo hace mucho tiempo que se habían dicho mutuamente que se gustaban y él estabaseguro de que ella sentía algopor él, entonces _¿por que se comportaba de esta manera?_ Finalmente era ella quien insistía en que él expresara sus sentimientos y ahora que lo hacia, _'¡le comunicaba que iba a bañarse¿A que estaba jugando?'_ Aunque pensándolo bien, cuando llegó ella estaba preparándose para tomar un baño de tina antes de ir juntos a Hogsmeade y habían estado conversando mientras la tina se llenaba **"¿quieres que te espere?"** Preguntó acariciándole el rostro.

"**_Como quieras"_** respondió retirando la mano de Draco de su mejilla, metiéndose al baño y cerrando la puerta. Una vez dentro, ató su cabello en un moño, se despojó de la bata y se introdujo en la tina, el agua estaba tibia y las burbujas cubrían toda la superficie. Mojó su rostro recostó su cabeza en el cojín que habia colocado en uno de los bordes y no pudo evitar llorar. Por un lado Draco acababa de decir lo que ella quería oír desde hace algún tiempo pero por otro lado podía haberlo dicho tan solo por el calor del momento, esperando con eso convencerla para llevarla a la cama '_¿y después que?'_ acostarse con ella un par de veces mas y dejarla porque se había acabado el deseo y la pasión.

* * *

"**En primer lugar lo de Pansy se acabo hace mucho, era pura pasión" **sonrió **"y la pasión, Gatita, es efímera"

* * *

"****_Demonios"_** gruñó Draco golpeando el respaldar del sillón, deslizó sus manos por su cabello y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse _'¿quien la entiende? Se la pasa pidiéndome que le diga lo que siento y cuando lo hago huye de mí'_ volvió a respirar hondo _'mejor me voy antes de que pierda por completo el control' _recogió su capa y se dirigió a la puerta bastante molesto, pero al pasar frente a la puerta del baño no pudo evitar escuchar a Ginny sollozar. Apoyó la frente contra el marco de la puerta **_"Maldición"_** susurró.

Después de media hora el agua estaba fría, las lagrimas habían cesado y por el bufido de Draco cuando ella entró al baño, debió haberse ido hace mucho. Decidió salir de la tina, secó su cuerpo con una toalla, se envolvió en la bata y soltó su cabello dejándolo caer libremente sobre su espalda. Abrió la puerta, dio una rápida mirada al salón, al parecer estaba vacío, y caminó hacia su habitación.

"**Ginny"**

Volteó al escuchar su voz y lo vio apoyado contra la pared del bañó con la capa bajo el brazo.

"**¿Podemos hablar?"** Solicitó Draco sin moverse de su sitio.

"_**¿De que?"**_

"**Quiero que me expliques que fue todo esto"** la vio mover la cabeza vagamente **"¿por qué reaccionaste así y por que estabas llorando?"**

"**Mira, yo... voy a cambiarme" **respondió** "es algo tarde y los chicos deben estar esperándonos"**

"**_¡Que esperen entonces!"_** empezó a desesperarse **_"no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no me des una explicación"_**

"**_Creí que no las pedías, porque nunca las dabas ¿verdad?"_** Argumentó Ginny.

"**_No sé a que viene tu comentario"_** bufó acercándose a ella **_"pero te exijo que me digas que fue lo que te molestó tanto"_**

Ginny inclinó la cabeza, llevo una mano a su frente y empezó a reír sarcásticamente **_"Me exiges"_** cruzó los brazos y levantó la cabeza sin dejar de reír _**" no sé que pretendes, pero vamos a dejar las cosas en claro. 'No pienso acostarme contigo' aun a pesar de la sarta de mentiras que eres capaz de decir con tal de obtener lo que quieres, ahora puedes largarte"** _dijo entrando rápidamente a su recamara y azotando la puerta.

"**_¿Lo que quiero? Por un demonio Ginny, sal de ahí, necesitamos hablar"_** se paró frente a la puerta cerrada.

"_**¡Que te largues!"**_

"**_NO"_** dijo con firmeza **_"y si no abres esta puerta en 2 minutos, te juro que..."_**

"**_¿Qué¿Entraras por la fuerza?" _**Lo enfrentó abriendo la puerta bruscamente **_"¿es así como tomas lo que no puedes tener?"_**

Los ojos de Draco brillaron peligrosamente y su rostro reflejaba completo disgusto, golpeó fuertemente el umbral de la puerta con el puño haciendo que Ginny se sobresaltara **_"¡MALDITA SEA!"_** Gritó **_"¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE SOY?"_** Deslizó sus manos por su cabello alejándose de la puerta y dándole la espalda.

"**_NO LO SÉ. DIMELO TU"_** increpó Ginny sin poder contenerse, sabia que habia llegado demasiado lejos pero no iba a morderse la lengua mientras la gritaba de esa manera.

"_**AL PARECER ME EQUIVOQUE CONTIGO Y ESTO NO HA SIDO MAS QUE UN SACRIFICIO PARA TI ¿VERDAD?"**_

"_**¿Qué...?"**_

"**_¡SÍ SERE IMBECIL!"_** Mofó ante la mirada de desconcierto de Ginny **_"¿cómo podría subestimar tu habilidad y tu rapidez para aprender las cosas?" _**Dejo de gritar para hablar con frialdad **_"ahora lo veo todo claro"_** camino un poco mas para luego voltear a mirarla**_ "no fue por sacrificio que aceptaste... 'mi compañía' fue por 'TU MALDITA CONVENIENCIA'" _**bramó **_"por supuesto" _**analizó **_"la única manera que tenias para controlar tus peligrosas descargas emocionales era asegurandote que yo estuviera a tu lado ¿NO ES VERDAD?"_** Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió **_"hubieras sido una magnifica Slyterin"_** dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Lo vio cerrar la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria al salir. Parecía que la habían petrificado ya que se sentía incapaz de moverse del lugar donde se encontraba, giro para observar la recamara, sus ojos se detuvieron en la ropa que yacía sobre la cama, era como si las fuerzas la abandonaran, se recostó contra la pared deslizándose lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y colocó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. Las ganas de llorar a causa de la rabia, el dolor y la decepción oprimían su pecho, cerro fuertemente los ojos y abrazó sus rodillas apretando los puños, respiro hondo y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared **"No voy a llorar" **se dijo a sí misma secando las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con sus manos. Observo fijamente luchando por normalizar su respiración. Sabia perfectamente que el no mentia, y quesi lehabia dicho que la amaba era porque en realidad lo sentia, pero lo que no podia soportar era la sarta de injurias que le habia dicho. Nunca antes Draco le habia hablado de esta manera, ni siquiera durante la época en que se comportaba como una maldita serpiente y se la pasaba destilando su veneno contra todos. Suspiró profundamente y decidió ponerse de pie, no le iba a dar el gusto de quetodo esto la afectara**_"Si se le antoja creer que he sido capaz de utilizarlo para mi beneficio personal"_** dijo abriéndose la bata mientras se acercaba a la cama **_"no pienso mover un dedo para convencerlo de lo contrario"_** lanzo la bata con fuerza y empezó a vestirse.

"**Hola Chicos"** saludó Ginny al acercarse al grupo que la esperaba a las puertas del castillo **"lamento la demora"**

"**¿Y Draco?"** Preguntó Hermione cuando Ginny se detuvo a su lado.

"**Tenia algo que hacer"** sonrió levemente **"con Blaise"** su sonrisa se borro al encontrarse con los ojos de Zabini

"**Gracias por recordármelo"**añadió Blaise mirándola insistentemente** "Los vere después"** agregó despidiéndose de todos.

"**Sabia que te encontraría aquí" **Dijo Blaise entrando a la Sala Común de Slyterin **"¿problemas en el paraíso?"**

"**No sé a que te refieres"** murmuró Draco sin mirarlo.

"**A que Ginny"** comentó el moreno consiguiendo la atención del rubio que lo quedo mirando **" acaba de informarnos que tu y yo teníamos cosas que hacer" **dijo sentándose junto a Draco en el sofá** "No es nada difícil suponer que discutieron por algo, dado que fuiste por ella a su habitación, luego llega sola diciendo que no podemos acompañarlos y finalmente te encuentro aquí sentado con esa expresión de querer matar al primero que se aproxime" **concluyó Blaise** "¿Fuiste capaz de decirle que la amabas bajo esas circunstancias?"** Preguntó cuando Draco terminó su relato** "habia escuchado que el amor idiotiza pero esto es ridículo"**

"_**Quieres dejar de burlarte"**_

"**OK, seamos serios" **sonrió Blaise **"¿no te parece que no era el mejor momento para decirle algo así?" **Al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio continuo **"piensa un poco Draco, primero haces una retirada caballerosa para que entre en confianza y luego das la estocada final con una declaración de amor ¿que querías que pensara?"**

"**Pero, yo no..."** empezó Draco llevándose las manos a la cabeza depositándola en el respaldar de su asiento.

"**Lo sé, compañero, yo estoy completamente seguro de lo que sientes por ella"** aseguró Blaise **"el problema es que no es a mi a quien tienes que convencer. Con 6 hermanos mayores, no crees que una confesión de esa naturaleza en medio de un... llamémosle momento intimo..."**

"**La haga pensar que solo quería acostarme con ella"**

"**Realmente estas enamorado de ella ¿verdad?"**

"**_¡Pansy!"_** Dijeron al unísono al verla parada detrás de ellos.

"**sabes creí que esto no duraría mas de 2 semanas" **Sonrió cruzando los brazos **"que te aburrirías y volverías conmigo, veo..." **suspiro sin dejar de sonreír** "que me equivoque"**

"**Pansy, tu y yo..."**

"**Solo somos amigos"** lo interrumpió sentándose en el brazo de un sillón **"Si te sirve de algo, Draco, estoy segura que ella también te ama, y creeme que en este momento esta mas que enojada considerando todo lo que le dijiste. Ahora, déjame darte un consejo"** añadió sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo **"será mejor que la busques y aclares este malentendido en este momento porque puedo asegurarte que hay alguien que ha estado esperando una oportunidad como esta para arruinar tu relación"** antes de que el pudiera decir algo ella lo cortó **"Eso no importa ahora, luego hablaremos con calma, ve a buscarla"** le indicó la salida con un movimiento de cabeza.

"**Gracias"** susurró Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la Sala Común.

"**¿Y todo eso?"** Preguntó Blaise sonriendo y acercándose a la morena al tiempo que pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"**Ellos de verdad se aman y no tengo porque seguir esperando algo que no va a suceder"** respondió pasando su brazo por la cintura de Blaise mientras caminaban.

"** te dije que eres marivollosa?"** expreso Blaise besándola en la frente

**"ultimamente no"** sonrio Pansy.

**"¿crees que quiera escucharlo?"**

"**No lo dudo, aunque te garantizo que le costara trabajo convencerla"**aseguró Pansy **"ya sabes somos algo especiales" **sonrió** "Lo que me preocupa es que Corner saque ventaja de la situación"**comentó cuando salían del castillo haciendo que Blaise la observara pensativo.


	12. Te amo Segunda Parte

Camino a Hogsmeade el grupo iba conversando alegremente de diversos temas, hasta que Colin empezó a explicarles la necesidad de una adecuada iluminación para obtener una mejor nitidez en las fotografías. Fue en ese momento, que disimuladamente Harry y Ron disminuyeron su marcha para rezagarse del resto.

"**Veo que Luna, no acepto regresar contigo"** comentó Harry.

"**Así es"** respondió tristemente Ron** "le enfado mucho que vigilara a Draco y a Ginny todo este tiempo, pero al menos seguimos siendo amigos ¡Gracias al cielo no se parece a Lavander!"**

Al mismo tiempo Ginny aceleraba el paso seguida de Hermione.

"**Vas a decirme ¿qué sucedió entre Draco y tu? Blaise no fue muy convincente"** comentó Hermione en voz baja. Escuchó atentamente a Ginny tan sólo moviendo la cabeza para asentir o negar ante ciertos detalles antes de empezar su monólogo** "¿No te parece que ambos se han ofendido demasiado? No se lo dijiste directamente pero se lo diste a entender"** explicó condescendientemente **"¿en realidad crees que hubiera sido capaz de atacarte? No, claro que no. Estabas molesta y dijiste lo primero que se te ocurrió, estoy segura que él hizo lo mismo, además piensa que si hubiera querido convencerte de..."** la miró significativamente **"no te hubiera preguntado si estabas segura de querer hacerlo y menos cuando ambos son capaces de sentir las sensaciones del otro. Entonces, si sabes que te ama y es evidente que tú a él" **sonrió la castaña **"¿cuál es el problema?"**

"**Que cree que lo estoy utilizando**"

No fue nada fácil convencer a Ron que la dejara pasear sola por el pueblo, desde que Draco le habia contado lo de Corner, había decidido que no le daría otra oportunidad de acercarse a su pequeña hermanita, cosa con la que el rubio estaba de acuerdo.

"**Hola"** saludó Michael aproximándose a Ginny cerca de Honeydukes **"Me sorprende que no estés con Malfoy o tus amigos"** dijo Corner caminando a su lado **"Hey no quiero meterme en problemas por aproximarme a ti"** agregó levantando las manos y retrocediendo unos pasos, haciéndola sonreír **"solo quería asegurarme que estas bien y que no me guardas rencor" **volvió a caminar a su lado.

"**Todo esta bien"**

"**Que bueno, no soportaría que me recordaras de esa manera"** bromeó Michael **"Ya sabes es mi ultimo año"**

Caminaron un buen rato hablando apenas frases cortas y monosílabos, que después de varias disculpas y explicaciones de Michael se transformaron en una conversación: los _EXTASIS_ que estaban tomando, sus planes para el futuro fuera de Hogwarts, Voldemort y la inminente guerra.

"**Llevo buscándolos mas de media hora ¿Dónde esta Ginny?"** Expuso Draco acercándose a Harry, Ron y Hermione que entraban a las _3 Escobas_.

"**¿Discutieron?"**

"**Como si tuvieras tanta suerte, Ronald"** alegó Draco alejándose del lugar.

"**Podría jurar que sí" **comentó Ron mientras que Harry abría la puerta del bar, cediéndole el paso a Hermione.

"**Estas segura que no quieres acompañarme a beber algo antes de reunirte con tus amigos"** insistió Michael al pasar frente al _Salón de Té de Madame Puddifoot_.

"**segura"** manifestó Ginny **"ya me tarde mucho y no dudo que en cualquier momento Ron empiece a buscarme"**

"**Entonces si me lo permites te escoltare hasta las _3 Escobas_"** dijo caminando con ella por la calle lateral.

"**Gracias, pero no creo que sea necesario"** indicó la pelirroja **"además ellos... ya sabes"**

"**No quiero causarte problemas pero recuerda que mi invitación sigue en pie, por si cambias de opinión" **se detuvo agarrándole la mano por lo que Ginny volteó a mirarlo **"Hasta luego,"** sonrió depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano.

"**¡Ginny!" **La llamó Draco alcanzándola en la puerta de las 3 escobas **"¿dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todos lados"** susurró aproximándose y deslizando sus manos por los brazos de la pelirroja.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago al simple roce de sus manos, cerró los ojos al sentir su proximidad. Sabia que se proponía hacerla bajar la guardia como cuando discutían a causa de Ron o después de alguna de las visitas a su Madre **"creo que escuche lo suficiente esta mañana ¿o es que olvidaste mencionar alguna otra de mis cualidades?"**

Por la respuesta de Ginny podía asegurar que estaba mas dolida que molesta y al parecer no era por lo que Blaise suponía sino por las sandeces que le habia gritado _'No va a ser nada fácil'_ movió la cabeza entrando al bar detrás de ella _'al menos no esta gritando'_ Se aproximaron a la barra **"Madame Rosmerta"** saludó Draco inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

"**Sr. Malfoy, Srta. Weasley"** expresó Rosmerta **"los esperan en el privado #6, por el pasillo, la ultima puerta de la derecha" **informó **"¿desean que les envíe algo de beber?"**

Draco volteó para preguntarle a Ginny que deseaba ordenar pero la pelirroja ya no se encontraba a su lado **"Una botella de Hidromiel, y una ronda de lo que sea que hayan ordenado"** dijo encaminándose hacia el privado.

"**En un momento alguienle llevarasu orden"** aseguró Rosmerta.

"**Por fin llegan ¿sucedió algo?"** investigó Ron, contemplando a Ginny dirigirse hacia la ventana y a Draco que seguía de pie en el umbral de la puerta

"**¿Podemos empezar con esta reunión y ver si hemos hecho algún descubrimiento sobre esa _'maldita conjunción'_?"** Anunció Ginny ignorando la pregunta de Ron, observándolos a todos antes de desviar su mirada hacia la ventana abierta.

"**Disculpe"** dijo un hombre pequeño y calvo deteniéndose en la puerta donde aun se encontraba Draco **"traigo su orden"** anunció entrando detrás del rubio a la habitación, depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa e hizo una reverencia al salir antes de cerrar la puerta.

Intercambiaron silenciosas miradas al ver que Draco se acercaba a Ginny y susurraba algo a lo que ella respondía sin mirarlo. Como si lo hubieran decidido unánimemente dieron inicio a la reunión discutiendo y compartiendo la poca información que habían conseguido dándole así a la pareja la oportunidad de solucionar sus diferencias.

"**Ginny, te suplico que me escuches"**

'_¿Te suplico?'_ Volteó a mirarlo _'¿Era posible que Draco Malfoy estuviera suplicando cuando ha estado acostumbrado a ordenar y a exigir?'_ **"Esta bien"** dijo cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y recargándose de lado contra la pared.

"**Nosotros 3..."** dijo Hermione refiriéndose a ella, Ron y Harry.

"**Lo lamento, Gin. He sido un tonto, un majadero, un completo estúpido"** dijo Draco deteniéndose a su lado.

"**de acuerdo, continua"**

"**Demelza y yo creemos que esto"** comentó Blaise mirando furtivamente a la pareja que estaba de pie junto a la ventana **"podría ser útil..."**

"**Mi comportamiento no tiene justificación alguna"** explicó Draco **"dije muchas cosas de las cuales me arrepiento"**

"**¿En serio?"**

"**Luna encontró algo que..." **dijo Colin

"**_Por todos los cielos, Ginny"_** deslizó las manos por su cabello, estaba empezando a perder el control. Él que siempre habia sido capaz de dominarse ante cualquier situación se sentía vulnerable ante la actitud distante de la pelirroja **"Perdí el control y no medí mis palabras. Nunca te dañaría deliberadamente" **explicó Draco en un susurro colocando su mano en el cuello de Ginny y acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar** "Bien s****abes que si hay alguien que me importe aparte de mi madre eres tú" **Deslizó suavemente su pulgar hacia la boca de la pelirroja. Al verla cerrar los ojos y separar ligeramente los labios ante la caricia, se aproximo a ella **"Te amo"** susurró en el momento en que unía su boca a la de ella.

"**Yo también te amo"** suspiró Ginny cuando rompieron el beso **"pero tenemos que hablar de esto, no quiero que vuelvas a dudar de mí"**

"**Tus deseos son ordenes"** susurro Draco besándola nuevamente, mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de la pelirroja.

"**¡Hey Uds. 2¿No se cansan?"** Exclamó Ron a modo de aviso haciendo que despejaran sus bocas a causa de la risa.

"**¿Qué ocurre, Ronald?"** Dijo Draco sonriendo burlonamente y abrazando a Ginny por la espalda, para poder observar al grupo que se encontraba sentado frente a ellos **"¿ahora te disgustan las demostraciones de afecto?" **Concluyó su pregunta depositando un tierno y corto beso en los labios de Ginny.

"**Aquí esta" **expuso Luna lanzándole un pequeño libro a Ron para distraerlo, cosa que funcionó.

"**Esto debe ser una broma ¿verdad?"** Ironizó Ron cogiendo el libro y observando a Luna, mientras la pareja seguía besándose.

"**¿Qué es?"** Intervino Harry retirando el libro de las manos de Ron.

En ese momento una lechuza entraba por la ventana sosteniendo un pequeño sobre en las patas y dejándolo caer a los pies de Ginny.

"**¡Mitos y Leyendas Mágicas!"** Leyó Hermione inclinándose sobre el hombro de Harry.

"**Es para ti"** informó Draco entregándole el sobre a Ginny luego de levantarlo del suelo **"¿algún admirador?"** Susurró mordisqueándole la oreja mientras ella abría el sobre y sacaba un pergamino doblado.

"**Solo a ti se te puede ocurrir que vamos a sentarnos a leer todas esas fantasías en nuestro tiempo libre"**

"**Déjala en paz Ron"** indico Colin **"no tiene porque soportar tus burlas"**

Ginny levanto la cabeza al tiempo que desdoblaba el pergamino y notó que Ron y Colin se habían puesto de pie mirándose con seriedad el uno al otro **"Mejor detengo esto"** susurro entregándole a Draco el trozo de pergamino y el sobre **"siéntense" **ordenó acercándose a ellos **"Y Uds. dejen de reírse"** señaló intentando mantener una expresión seria al mirar a Harry y a Blaise **"Yo lo leeré"** informó cogiendo el libro de las manos de Harry.

Al recibir el pergamino, Draco habia observado que de este cayeron unos pétalos de rosa, lo leyó rápidamente y observo a Ginny **_"¿Dónde y con quien estuviste esta mañana?"_**

"**¿Qué?"**

"**_Ya escuchaste"_ **gruñó _Draco** "respóndeme"**_

"_**¡Malfoy! No voy a permitir que..."**_

"**_No te metas, Weasley" _**advirtió Draco señalando a Ron con un dedo **_"¿Y bien? Estoy esperando"_**

Ginny observó a Draco, no entendía que podía haberlo puesto de mal humor en tan corto tiempo, si hace menos de 5 minutos acababan de arreglarlo todo.

"**_No hagas que te repita la pregunta, Ginevra"_ **dijo aproximándose a ella con una expresión de furia **_"Te exijo una respuesta AHORA"_**

Rápidamente Blaise se puso de pie impidiéndole el paso al rubio **"Cálmate, Draco"**

"**¿Qué sucede?"**

"**No tengo la menor idea"** le respondió Ginny a Demelza que se encontraba a su derecha a un lado de donde Blaise contenía a Draco **"¿quieres explicarme que es lo que te pasa?"**

"**_Y TU ¿QUIERES EXPLICARME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?" _**Bramó Draco estampando fuertemente el pergamino sobre la mesa. Observó a Ginny sostenerlo entre sus manos y empezar a leerlo, levantando la vista para mirarlo escasos segundos antes de continuar su lectura. Cuándo termino lo miró mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior **_"¿Así quieres que confié en ti?" _**expuso Draco con total indiferencia, manteniendo su rostro impávido aunque sus ojos despedían fuego **_"Sabía que eras capaz de muchas cosas, Ginevra, _****_pero nunca pensé que..."_**

No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase porque Ginny le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que resonó en la habitación dejando a todos perplejos **_"Nunca, me escuchas, nunca vuelvas a hablarme así"_** giró sobre sus talones dirigiéndose a la puerta **_"POR MÍ, PUEDES PENSAR LO QUE TE DE LA GANA" _**Gritó volteando para lanzarle una bola de papel, antes de cerrar la puerta violentamente detrás de ella.

"**¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?"** Demandó Ron desarrugando el pergamino y leyéndolo en voz alta.

Querida Ginny,

Quiero agradecerte por haberme permitido compartir contigo esta mañana y revivir aquellos momentos que vivimos cuando estuvimos juntos. Sentir tu cercanía y el roce de tu piel me demuestra que todo entre nosotros ha vuelto a ser como antes.

Sé que te preocupa la reacción de Malfoy y de tus amigos cuando descubran lo nuestro, pero te aseguro que aguardare en silencio hasta que decidas que ha llegado el momento de enfrentarlos.

Te agradezco nuevamente por dejarme volver a formar parte de tu vida. Espero reconsideres mi invitación, te estaré esperando en el Salón de Té de Madame Puddifoot.

Con todo mi amor,

Michael C.

PD. Recordé que te gustan las rosas.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del bar, estaba furiosa. No pensaba quedarse un minuto mas en ese lugar y mucho menos darle la oportunidad de seguir acusándola de algo que era totalmente falso _'¿qué se propone Michael al enviar esa carta¿Por qué quería dar a entender que habia sucedido algo entre ellos?' _Entró al Salón de Té y después de dar una rápida mirada lo encontró. Estaba sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana, se acercó **"Hola Michael"** saludo colocando sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose sobre él** "¿te molestaría acompañarme?"** Sonrió.

"**¡Ginny!" **Se sorprendió **"por supuesto que no, pero ¿no gustas sentarte?"**

"**No"** dijo suavemente brindándole otra sonrisa **"¿Vamos?"**

Lo vio sacar unas monedas del bolsillo y colocarlas sobre la mesa, para luego seguirla, abrió la puerta cortésmente y salió detrás de ella. Una vez en la calle, Ginny se detuvo frente a él, sonriendo coquetamente mientras se mordía el labio. Por lo que el no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa **"sabes estube pensando en... nosotros"** dijo seductoramente señalándolo a él y a ella misma.

"**¿Ah sí¿Y que pensaste?"**

"**Esto"** sonrió Ginny golpeándolo fuertemente en la quijada con su puño derecho **_"No vuelvas a acercarte a mí en lo que te quede de vida"_** dio la vuelta para irse, pero Michael la habia cogido del brazo **_"Suéltame"_**

Todo fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que habia sucedido, en un momento Michael estaba sacudiéndola fuertemente y al siguiente Draco lo habia cogido por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo, soltándolo luego de murmurar algo que habia sonado como una amenaza. A duras penas habia asentido cuando el rubio le preguntó si se encontraba bien. **_"¡Draco!"_** habia dicho al observar que Michael lo apuntaba con la varita. Sin explicación alguna Michael habia volado por el aire estrellándose fuertemente contra una pared y deslizándose hasta quedar inmóvil en el pavimento cuando Draco habia volteado hacia él con una mirada de odio que ensombrecía el brillo natural de sus grises ojos. Habia sentido los brazos de Draco rodear su cintura antes de que la terrible sensación de ser succionada a través de estrechas tuberías la embargara. Habían aparecido a las puertas de Hogwarts y habían caminado en silencio todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Y allí era donde se encontraba ahora, sentada en uno de los bordes de la cama observando el piso y analizando todo esto.

"**Buen golpe"** habló Draco finalmente hincándose frente a ella** "déjame ver"** dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos su mano derecha.

'_Ouch'_ exclamó Ginny cuando él deslizó sus dedos por sus hinchados y enrojecidos nudillos.

"**Lo siento"** susurró Draco besándolos suavemente.

"**Esta bien"** intentó retirar su mano sin éxito **"en 2 días la inflamación habrá desaparecido y..."**

"**Me merecía esa cachetada"** declaró besándole palma de la mano** "Cuando leí esa carta, se me hizo fácil acusarte de mis propios temores"** se puso de pie **"pero cuando la escuche de Ron"** sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al guardarropa **"tuve la seguridad"** abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el** "de que si no iba detrás de ti en ese momento"** salió con una caja en las manos y cerró la puerta **"estos se volverían realidad"** se sentó junto a ella en la cama abriendo la caja y sacando unos ungüentos y unas vendas **"todo esto es nuevo para mi, Ginny"** volvió a coger entre sus manos la de Ginny **"y no sé si soy el tipo de persona que te mereces" **dijo aplicándole el bálsamo con mucho cuidado **"solo sé que _te amo_" **empezó a vendarle la mano** "y que no estoy dispuesto a perderte"** guardo lo que habia sacado nuevamente en la caja _**"no quiero perderte**" _se levantó **"la sola idea, de que alguien mas"** seintrodujo nuevamente en el armario dejando la cajade donde la habia sacado**"pueda tocarte, besarte o mirarte"** se quedo allí parado de espaldas a ella mirandola puerta del armariocomo si fuera el objeto mas maravilloso del mundo **"del modo en que yo lo hago, me trastorna" **giró a mirarla **"solo quiero que seas feliz" **se acerco a ella **"ya sea conmigo o con cualquier otra persona"** depositó un beso en la frente de la pelirroja **"será mejor que descanses"**

"**Draco espera"** solicitó Ginny haciendo que el se detuviera camino a la puerta **"todo esto es nuevo para mí también"** hizo una pausa durante la cual el se acercó y volvió a sentarse a su **lado "yo tampoco quiero perderte, pero no sé sí podamos continuar de esta manera, desconfiando el uno del otro a causa de nuestras propias inseguridades"**

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos después de los cuales Draco se puso de pie diciendo **"Entiendo"**

"**No"** indicó Ginny parándose junto a él **"no entiendes"** lo miró a los ojos **"te amo y la única persona con la que quiero estar eres tu, te amo tontito"** sonrió llevando sus brazos al cuello de Draco al sentir que él abrazaba su cintura **"y si quieres que sea feliz, es mejor que me beses en este momento"**


	13. Diciembre

Ginny había estado sentada en la biblioteca por mas de una hora y al fin había terminado el ensayo de 4 pies de largo parasu clase de Encantamientos. Enrolló el pergamino luego de darle un ultimo vistazo y se dispuso a guardarlo en su mochila, al abrirla encontró un trozo de pergamino doblado, observó detenidamente su contenido un momento y volvió a guardarlo junto con la tarea para Flitwick, el tintero y la pluma. Se puso de pie cerrando los libros que había usado, poniéndolos uno encima del otro haciendo una pila con ellos, estaba a punto de levantarlos cuando sintió una mano en su espalda.

"**¿No te parece que eso"** dijo Draco observando los libros** "es demasiado pesado?" **Besó sonoramente la mejilla de la pelirroja haciendo que los que estaban en la biblioteca los miraran.

La inusual y repentina amistad entre Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley no era ninguna novedad aunque muchos comentaban que eran algo mas que amigos, nadie había podido comprobarlo y los pocos que lo sabían no confirmaban ni negaban estos rumores.

"**Algo, pero espero que este caballero"** sonrió Ginny colocando su mano en el antebrazo del rubio **"rescate a esta dama en desgracia"**

Draco se inclinó acercando sus labios al oído de Ginny lo suficiente para rozarlos con cada palabra **"si obtengo una recompensa justa"**sonrió y empezó a juguetear con la oreja de la pelirroja.

La había tomado por sorpresa haciendo que cerrara los ojos ante la placentera caricia, le tomó unos segundos recordar donde estaban y abrió los ojos rápidamente **_"¡Draco!"_** Advirtió en voz muy baja **_"¡nos están mirando!"_**

**"Que importa"**

Empujándolo suavemente, Ginny cogió el libro que se encontraba en lo alto de la pila que había formado y se dirigió al ultimo estante de la derecha de donde los había sacado, Draco la siguió cargando los libros restantes, sonriendo satisfecho por haberla hecho bajar la guardia en publico, ya estaba cansándose de tener que besarla o abrazarla solo cuando estaban solos, quería que todos supieran que _ella era suya_... No veía el objetivo de jugar a los _'inocentes amiguitos' _frente a toda la escuela, cuando en realidad no lo eran, además no era un secreto su noviazgo ya que los amigos de ella y los pocos a los que el podía llamar amigos lo sabían, sin contar que tenían la aprobación de los padres de Ginny y que el se lo había comentado a su Madre en su ultima visita y esta deseaba conocerla.

Cuándo terminaron de colocar los libros en su lugar correspondiente, Draco rodeo la cintura de Ginny atrayéndola hacia él, pegándola contra su cuerpo y descansando su frente en la de ella** "¿tienes que ir a entrenar?"**

"**En 10 minutos" **respondió la pelirroja deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Draco **"mañana es el partido contra Ravenclaw"**

"**Entonces, te veré antes de la cena, no olvides que hoy tengo ronda**" comento adueñándose de los labios de Ginny.

Separándose y llevando su cabeza hacia atrás para verlo mejor, Ginny preguntó **"¿con quien...?"**

"**Pansy"**

"**OK"** murmuró Ginny inclinando su cabeza y observando sus manos que descansaban en el pecho de Draco. Era cierto que en los últimos días Pansy Parkinson se había estado comportando civilizadamente y habían tenido un aseria conversación en la que Pansy había hablado de sus sentimientos hacia Draco, le había contado todo lo que Corner le había propuesto y los planes que tenia, y le había ofrecido su amistad _'me gustaría ser tu amiga o que por lo menos no me veas como tu enemiga' _había dicho.

"**Gatita"** exclamó sosteniendo el mentón de Ginny con una mano haciendo que esta levantara el rostro y lo mirara** "creí que habíamos finiquitado ese asunto"**

'_uh-uh'_ emitió Ginny frunciendo los labios **"debo irme, Harry..."**

"_**¡Al demonio con Potter, Ginny!"**_

Mantuvo fijos sus ojos pardos en los grises de Draco y comprendió que ambos se sentíanfastidiados por la mistad que el otro sostenía con alguien que los hacia sentir inseguros. Si para ella era difícil aceptar que Pansy Parkinson era, según las propias palabras de Draco, _'una amiga muy querida'_ teniendo en cuenta que tan intima había sido su relación, para Draco era todo un reto el consentir la '_unión fraternal'_ entre ella y Harry Potter sin perder la calma, después de todo conocía su antigua fijación por este** "ya lo dijiste" **entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio "**ese asunto esta saldado"** acercó sus labios a los de él y se besaron apasionadamente **"debo irme"** murmuro sin despegar sus labios **"te amo"** dijo cuando se separaron.

"**Lo se" **sonrió apropiándose nuevamente de la boca de la pelirroja, deslizando una mano entre su cabello y sosteniéndola por la nuca, su otra mano descansaba en la parte baja de la espalda de Ginny apretándola con fuerza contra él, como si quisiera fundirla en su cuerpo **"también te amo"** murmuró profundizando el beso.

"**Te vere luego"** anunció Ginny cuando despegaron sus labios y dándole un corto y tierno beso salió de la biblioteca rumbo al campo de Quidditch.

Mas tarde en los vestidores, Ginny se sacaba el uniforme de Quidditch y se ponía una bata de baño mientras Demelza, que vestía una bata parecida y tenia una toalla envuelta en la cabeza, abría su locker y empezaba a vestirse **"¿a que se debe tanta prisa?** Preguntó **"¿no pensaras apurarme, verdad?"**

"**Blaise quiere que hablemos antes de la cena"** respondió la morena, apuntando su cabello con la varita secándolo con un encantamiento **"dijo que era importante"** explicó **"espero sea lo que estoy pensando"**

"**Por supuesto que es eso"** exclamó Ginny desatando la cinta que sostenía su largo cabello en una cola de caballo **"honestamente, Demelza"** dijo **"después de andar bazuqueándose por todos los rincones del castillo" **caminó hacia un gabinete en la pared que estaba frente a ellas **"dándoles de que hablar a todos esos que no tienen otra cosa que hacer mas que ocuparse de la vida privada de los demás"** cogió una toalla **"ya es hora de que, no se... determinen que tipo de relación tienen y le pongan un alto a esa sarta de chismosos"**

"**Tienes razón"** concedió Demelza **"aunque no eres la mas indicada para dar consejos ¿no te parece?"**

"**_No vamos a volver a discutir sobre eso"_** advirtió Ginny acomodando su ropa y la toalla en sus brazos **"Blaise esta esperándote, así que saca tu enorme trasero de aquí"** trono los dedos, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las duchas.

"**Mi trasero no es enorme"** protesto Demelza al escuchar la risa de la pelirroja **"creo que seria mejor que todos supieran que entre tu y Draco"** Ginny se detuvo y giro la cabeza para mirarla **"hay algo mas que un amor platónico, y que tienen mas de 2 meses de novios"**

Ginny cerro los ojos contando hasta 10 mentalmente, era de esperarse que Demelza volviera a lo mismo ultimamente se la pasaba insistiendo y presionando al respecto, por lo menos 5 veces al día desde hace algunas semanas. Apretó fuertemente las cosas que tenia en sus brazos, giro hacia ella, abrió los ojos y hablo como lo hubiera hecho con una niña de 5 años a la que le explicaba que 2 mas 2 son 4 **_"solo – la – gente – que – es – importante – para – nosotros – sabe – que – tipo – de – relación – tenemos – los – demás – nos – tienen – sin – cuidado"_**

"**Ese discurso"** repuso Demelza **"me lo conozco de memoria, ahora resulta que a Draco no le gustan las demostraciones de afecto en publico. _Por todos lo cielos, Ginny_"** levanto sus manos en señal de exasperación **_"sabes perfectamente que a Draco lo tiene sin cuidado lo que la gente diga o piense, jamás le ha interesado. Eres tu"_** la **señaló _"la que se aparta de el cada vez que intenta darte un beso, abrazarte o tomarte de la mano, cuando 'la – gente – que – te – tiene – sin – cuidado' los están mirando"_** cerró su locker bruscamente **_"y debo advertirte que se esta cansando de esta situación"_** miro a su amiga abrir la boca pero no la dejo hablar **_"al principio creí que era para evitar mas conflictos con Ron, ya que el resto de nosotros incluidos tus padres habíamos aceptado el hecho ¿quieres explicarme que es lo que pasa contigo?"_** preguntó **_"es que no lo entiendo, realmente no lo entiendo"_**

"**_Suficiente"_** gritó Ginny **_"vete y déjame sola"_**

"**_No lo haré"_** repuso Demelza **_"si te digo todo esto es porque soy tu amiga"_**

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio que su amiga se encontraba de pie junto a ella mirándola expectantemente **"Demelza"** dijo suavemente **"¿no crees que Draco ya tiene suficientes problemas con lo de su madre, un padre que esta encerrado por intentar asesinarlo, ah y no olvides la cacería de la que es victima ya que Voldemort"** ignoró el suspiro ahogado de su amiga al escuchar el nombre **"quiere su cabeza¿Te has puesto a pensar que la única debilidad que le conocen es su madre¿Recuerdas por que Narcissa Malfoy se encuentra escondida? Voy a recordártelo, para recuperarse del ataque de los Mortífagos, entre ellos su propio esposo; para evitar que vuelvan a lastimarla o que la utilicen para capturar a Draco" **continuo hablando con la misma serenidad con que lo había estado haciendo **"¿sabes lo que pasaría si descubren que entre nosotros hay algo mas que amistad?" **Observo como la morena la miraba en silencio **"no, me doy cuenta que no has pensado en esto"** continuó **"pero yo si. Ya sucedió una vez cuando Tom Riddle me utilizó como carnada para llegar a Harry y..."**

"**¿Vas a romper con Draco?"** Interrumpió Demelza.

"**Por supuesto que no"** aseguró **"soy lo suficientemente egoísta para no dejarlo, además no podría, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello"** agregó **"pero tampoco pienso que sea buena idea darle a sus enemigos una oportunidad para atraparlo"** colocó su mano en el brazo de su amiga **"no tengo miedo de morir, Demelza, sise diera el casoyfuera necesario.Si algo tengo que agradecerle a Voldemort es que el miedo a la muerte lo perdí en la Cámara de los Secretos hace 5 años. Pero si temo a lo que le pueda pasar a él, a mi familia o a cualquiera de Uds., mis amigos ahora o durante la guerra. Para eso no estoy preparada, y esa es la razon de mi comportamiento"** dio por terminada la conversación antes de que Demelza pudiera decir algo **"Ahora vete, Blaise esta esperándote"** sonrió limpiándose las silenciosas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

"**Ginny, yo..."**

"**No digas nada y hazme un favor"** solicitó Ginny **"déjame sola"** sin dejar de sonreír le dio un beso en la mejilla **"en serio, no necesito una niñera, se muy cuidarme sola aunque Uds. no lo crean"** giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a las duchas **"nos veremos en el Gran Comedor"**

Terminó de ducharse y estaba disfrutando del agua que se deslizaba relajantemente sobre su cuerpo _'no debí decirle todo eso a Demelza'_ pensó _'aunque lo tomo casi tan bien como Blaise'_

"**Hey"** saludo la recién llegada a la chica que estaba sentada en la escalinata.

"**Hola"** respondió Pansy cerrando la revista Corazón de Bruja que estaba leyendo **"¿lista para tu cita con Blaise?"**

"**Eso creo" **_'ouch'_ emitió Demelza sobandose el hombro y trastabillando cuando alguien que paso corriendo la empujó.

Sin dejar de observar al que se alejaba por el camino, Pansy preguntó **"¿estas bien?"** la vio asentir **"idiota, ni siquiera se detuvo a pedirte disculpas"**

"**Y crees que Corner va a pedírmelas?"**

"**¿Estas segura que era el?"** inquirió Pansy

"**desde luego"**

"**¿Y Ginny, esta con Draco?"**

"**No, la deje duchándose, no quiso que la esperara, ya sabes como se pone"** respondió Demelza **"¿por qué, que..."**

"**Ve por los muchachos, diles que me alcancen en el estadio"** dijo mientras corría detrás del muchacho.

Ginny se colocó directamente bajo el agua, cerró los ojos y recordó las palabras de su amiga _'y debo advertirte que se esta cansando de esta situación' _movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia los lados, cubrió su rostro con las manos y las llevo hacia su cabeza, deslizándolas por su cabello dividiéndolo en 2 secciones que coloco sobre sus hombros. Tuvo una extraña sensación y abrió los ojos, observo a través de la puerta corrediza de la ducha pero no pudo distinguir nada. Volvió a deslizar sus manos por su cabello uniendo las 2 secciones en una sola y colocándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo sin dejar de observar la puerta, agudizo sus oídos pero no escucho nada a parte del ruido del agua de la ducha y de su propia respiración, movió la cabeza ligeramente _'lo que me faltaba'_ sonrió _'empezar a imaginar cosas'_ dejo de mirar la puerta y cerró la llave del agua, escurrió delicadamente su cabello y abrió la puerta lo suficiente para sacar su brazo y poder alcanzar la toalla. Empezó a secarse pero esa sensación empezaba a crecer en su pecho y le pareció escuchar algo. Se quedó quieta unos segundos, el parecer todo estaba en silencio _'definitivamente lo estoy imaginando'_ volvió a sacar su brazo en busca de su bata, se la puso y abrió totalmente la puerta, recorrió son sus ojos el campo visual que tenia desde el interior de la ducha, salió de esta lentamente observando a ambos lados, no había nadie.

"**Blaise, Draco"** gritó Demelza corriendo hacia ellos a través de los pasillos de las mazmorras.

"**¿qué..."**

"**¿Dónde esta Ginny?"** Intervino Draco cogiéndola de los hombros y observándola respirar agitada. Tenia un mal presentimiento, escuchó a Demelza decir algo como '_en el campo de quid...'_ y eso fue suficiente para salir corriendo en esa dirección.

Completamente vestida, Ginny caminaba hacia los vestidores en busca de su varita, cuando una mano se aferró a su brazo como una garra, girándola bruscamente mientras otra mano sostenía su otro brazo, sintió como la estrellaban contra la pared. El repentino ataque la había tomado desprevenida y el temor que sintió en un principio se transformo en rabia al ver a su agresor **_"¿Estas loco, Michael?"_** Gritó forcejeando.

"_**¿Creíste que tu novio y tu podrían burlarse de mi?" **_pregunto Corner sacudiéndola contra la pared **"_tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente"_**

"**Me estas lastimando"** chillo Ginny logrando liberarse empujándolo con toda su fuerza, intento alejarse de él, pero Corner había vuelto a sujetarla, pero como ella seguía luchando por soltarse, el la empujo fuertemente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas. Su cabeza golpeó contra el borde de una de las bancas de madera, quedando inconsciente en el piso.


	14. Una larga, larga noche Primera Parte

"**_¿Que sucedió¿Que tiene mi hermana?"_** Preguntó Ron deteniéndose con Neville en las escaleras, observando a Draco subir con Ginny en brazos, seguido de Pansy, Blaise y Demelza, detrás de los cuales subían Luna, Harry y Hermione, quien al pasar por su lado lo tomó del brazo y dándole un suave apretón le indico que subiera con los demás.

Mientras Draco acostaba a Ginny en una de las camas de la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey le pidió a los otros que esperaran afuera para que ella pudiera revisar a Ginny.

"**_¿Y bien?" _**Dijo agriamente Ron **_"¿qué pasó?"_**

"**No lo sabemos con exactitud" **respondió Blaise** "al parecer perdió el conocimiento al golpearse la cabeza en una de las bancas de los vestidores"**

"**_Pero ¿cómo...?"_** chilló Hermione **_"Demelza, tu estabas con ella..."_**

"**_¡No!"_** Gimoteó Demelza por lo que Blaise la abrazó **_"¡es mi culpa!_ _No debí"_** hipó **_"hacerle caso... cuando me pidió que la dejara sola"_**

'_¡Shh!'_ **"no es tu culpa"** susurró Blaise sobándole la espalda **"todo estará bien"**

"**Pero"** dijo Harry **"entonces..."**

"**Pansy"** interrumpió Colin quien se encontraba apoyado contra la pared al lado de Pansy Parkinson **"fue ella quien sospechó que algo podía pasarle a Ginny, y le dijo a Demelza que nos alertara"**

"**En cuanto Draco supo que Ginny estaba en el estadio"** dijo Blaise sin dejar de consolar a Demelza **"salió corriendo. Yo lo alcance minutos después, quería saber que estaba pasando y pedirle a Demelza que vaya por Uds."**

"**A nosotros nos encontró en el segundo piso"** comentó Neville **"yo me ofrecí para ir a buscarte" **miró a Ron** "sabia que estabas en la Torre Gryffindor"**

"**Y yo"** comentó Luna **"fui por Uds. Los vi entrar al Gran Comedor "** observó a Harry y Hermione "**así Colin y Demelza podrían adelantarse"**

Después de un momento en los que se miraron unos a otros en silencio, Pansy decidió tomar la palabra. Explicó brevemente como Corner había empujado a Demelza corriendo en dirección al estadio, como ella había sospechado que algo tramaba por lo que le dijo a Demelza que busque a los demás, y como lo había seguido a pesar de la considerable distancia que este le llevaba.

_**"¡Yo lo mato!"**_

"**Cálmate Ron"** dijo Harry cogiéndolo de un brazo al mismo que tiempo que Neville lo cogía del otro, impidiéndole dar un paso más **"Pansy no ha dicho que él le haya hecho algo a Ginny"**

"**Es cierto"** intervino Hermione **"tenemos que estar seguros, antes de efectuar una acusación como esa. ¿Pansy, tu...?"**

"**Los únicos hechos que puedo darles"** la cortó Pansy "**es que lo vi dirigirse al estadio y entrar en él"** dijo observándolos a todos **"pero estoy segura" **agregó **"que lo de Ginny no fue un accidente, puedo asegurarles que Corner esta involucrado"** hizo una pausa y sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Ron **"es solo que..."** bajó su mirada y observo sus manos **"no puedo probarlo"**

"**Entonces" **añadió Colin **"tendremos que esperar que Ginny reaccione y nos diga que fue lo que ocurrió esta noche"**

Mientras tanto dentro de la enfermería, el profundo corte que tenia Ginny al lado izquierdo de la cabeza había dejado de sangrar y había empezado a cicatrizar, gracias al hechizo sanador de Madame Pomfrey, abriendo las cortinas que había corrido alrededor de la cama le informó a Draco que estaba sentado en una silla cercana, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante con los codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza entre sus manos **"ya puedes verla" **y se alejó.

"**Gracias"** murmuró el rubio poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

"**¡Hola¿Estas bien?"** preguntó Ginny en cuanto Draco se sentó frente a ella en la cama **"luces... tenso"**

"**_¡Tenso!"_** Repitió Draco molesto _'es el colmo casi me vuelvo loco de la preocupación y me dice que estoy ¡tenso!'_ **_"¿Tienes una maldita idea del infierno que he vivido gracias a ti?"_** Preguntó y en cuanto abrió la boca se dio cuenta que ella tenia razón¡estaba tenso, ya que sus palabras eran toscas y llenas de rencor **_"Maldición, Ginevra"_** sostuvo las delicadas manos de Ginny entre las suyas, y habló en un susurro **"casi muero del susto" **dijo sin mirarla a la cara **"había sangre en el piso, y tu... tu no reaccionabas, yo pensé... creí que..."**

'_Shh'_ **"todo esta bien"** lo abrazó fuertemente posando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

"**¿Como?"** Preguntó Draco separándose de ella y cogiéndola de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos **"¿qué sucedió¿Por que estabas sola?"**

"**Necesitaba pensar y..." **se apresuro a contestar

"**_¡Pensar!"_** Exclamó, de todo lo que ella podía haber dicho esto era lo que menos esperaba y fue suficiente para volver a ponerlo de mal humor **_"creí que teníamos un trato, que habías entendido que no debes quedarte sola por ningún motivo¿o para ti no tiene importancia que el demente de Corner se la pase persiguiéndote todo el tiempo¿Y si hubiese aprovechado tu accidente para hacerte algo¿Es que no piensas en lo que..."_**

"**_Ya basta" _**increpómordiéndose el labio inferior y cambiando el tono de voz**_ "_escúchame, solo quería un poco de tiempo para mí¿es mucho pedir? Siento que me asfixio, Draco, necesito... no sé lo que necesito, solo quiero..."**

"**_Por todos los cielos, Ginevra" _**exclamó hondeando las manos furioso**_ "¿Por una vez en tu vida podrías dejar de ser tan inconsciente? Eres el ser más testarudo y caprichoso que he conocido..." _**No pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido ya que Ginny asaltó su boca con la suya. Sabia muy bien que cuando un hecho o acontecimiento hacia que Draco perdiera el control de sus emociones, era porque lo asustaba y frustraba el no tener dominio sobre dicha situación, y su mejor autodefensa era iniciar una pelea para desquitar su rabia. Pero ella había descubierto una forma de evitar discutir con él, cosa que en este momento no deseaba, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba poniendo en practica, así que al sentir que Draco correspondía al beso no pudo evitar sonreír triunfantemente entre sus labios.

"**Pequeña cabeza dura"** murmuró Draco sin dejar de besarla, acariciándole la espalda.

"**Eso es lo que te gusta" **sonrió Ginny mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior haciendo que Draco profundizara el beso saboreando cada rincón de su boca antes de abandonar sus labios para ocuparse de su cuello besando, lamiendo, succionando y mordiéndolo suavemente por lo que Ginny dejó escapar algunos gemidos de placer.

'_Ujum'_

"**Maldición"** susurró Draco descansando su frente en el hombro de Ginny, quien a su vez escondía su rostro en el suyo.

"**Toma esto, querida**" indicó Madame Pomfrey dándole un vaso con un liquido ambarino **"te ayudara a descansar"**

"**No pienso pasar la noche aquí"** anunció Ginny mirando a Madame Pomfrey posar el vaso en la mesita de noche junto a la cama.

"**Srta. Weasley, no pienso discutir con Ud."** Dijo con seriedad **"No recuerdo haber tenido un paciente mas obstinado, aunque..."** miró fijamente a Draco **"creo que si, avisare a sus amigos que ya pueden pasar" **agregó antes de alejarse.

"**¡Ginevra!"** Enunció Draco.

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"**Vas a beber esto"** dijo dándole la poción que Madame Pomfrey dejara sobre la mesita de noche **"y vas a quedarte aquí así tenga que dormir en esa silla para asegurarme que lo hagas¿esta claro?"**

"**_NO"_** respondió dejando el vaso en el mismo lugar de donde Draco lo había cogido, luego cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y frunció los labios en señal de disgusto **_"no voy a pasar la noche aquí"_**

"**_no me hagas perder la paciencia, Ginevra"_ **advirtió** _"bien sabes que..."_**

"**Ginny"** chillo Demelza acercándose rápidamente interrumpiendo la discusión que estaba iniciándose entre Ginny y Draco, quien se levantó después de darle una mirada que claramente decía _'aun no hemos terminado' _y se colocó a los pies de la cama, con las manos en los bolsillos observando como uno a uno se acercaban a Ginny.

"**¿Cómo te sientes?"** Pregunto Harry abrazándola después de que Hermione la soltara.

"**He estado mejor" **respondió y devolvió el abrazo de Colin **"sospecho que arruine algo mas que la cena" **manifestó Ginny dirigiéndose a Blaise.

"**Eso no importa, princesa" **repuso Blaise aproximándose a ella, acariciando su mejilla e inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente **"lo importante es que estas bien"**

"**Ginny"** dijo Ron luego de abrazarla **_"¿qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo Corner?"_**

"_**¿Corner!"**_

"**_así es, Draco, Corner"_** repuso Ron apartándose un poco para que Pansy, que estaba a su lado, pueda acercarse a Ginny **_"ESE HIJO DE..."_**

"**_¡RON!" _**Amonestó Hermione.

"**Ginny, sabemos que Corner estuvo en el estadio de Quidditch, Pansy lo vio entrar**" expuso Luna.

"**_¿Eso es cierto?"_** Le preguntó Draco a Pansy cuya mano Ginny atrapó entre las suyas. No hizo falta que Pansy respondiera, por la forma en que esta volteó hacia Ginny ante un notorio apretón que la pelirroja le dio en la mano que sostenía, Draco confirmó que eso era verdad, y que Ginny algo estaba ocultando, sin decir mas salió furioso de la enfermería.

"**_¡DRACO!"_** Exclamó Ginny incorporándose de la cama.

"**No te preocupes, princesa"** dijo Blaise **"iré por él"**

"**Voy contigo" **ofreció Ron luego de ver la cara de preocupación de su hermana.

"**Yo también voy"** dijeron juntos Neville y Colin, caminando hacia Blaise y Ron, saliendo los 4 de la enfermería.

"**_¿Qué ocurre aquí?"_** Preguntó Madame Pomfrey aproximándose al grupo **_"les recuerdo que están en la enfermería_**" dijo con severidad **_"Srta. Weasley beba eso"_** señaló el vaso que seguía sobre la mesita de noche **_"y vuelva a la cama, necesita descansar"_** dio la vuelta y volvió a alejarse **_"la visita terminara en 5 minutos"_** agregó antes de entrar en su oficina.

"**Madame Pomfrey tiene razón, Ginny"** anunció Harry **"debes descansar"** le dio el vaso que Madame Pomfrey había señalado **"bébelo, te ayudara a relajarte"**

"**no voy a quedarme aquí" **respondió Ginny recibiendo el vaso con el liquido ambarino **"lo beberé, pero dormiré en mi habitación... debo estar fresca para el partido de mañana"**

"**ni lo pienses"** repuso Harry **"no vas a jugar, le pediré a Dean que tome tu lugar"**

"**_estas loco?"_** objetó Ginny **_"no puedes..."_**

"**_Claro que puedo"_** interrumpió Harry **_"te recuerdo que soy el capitán del equipo y si te dijo que no vas a jugar, es porque no vas a jugar"_** dijo decidido **_"no voy a arriesgarme a que ese idiota intente tirarte de la escoba a sabe Dios cuantos metros de altura..."_**

"**_No puedo creer lo que estas diciendo ¿Crees que soy tan estúpida como para dejar que eso ocurra?..."_** Chilló Ginny.

"**Por supuesto que no"** se apresuro a intervenir Hermione **"pero me parece que es lo más sensato, Gin..."**

"**_Ahora resulta que soy una insensata ¿quién te has creído que eres?"_** Protestó dirigiéndose a Harry, estaba furiosa por todo lo que estaba pasando, primero el incidente con el idiota de Michael, luego la discusión con Draco y su furiosa salida, y ahora Harry la sacaba del equipo _'esto es demasiado'_ **_"¿crees que soy incapaz de cuidarme sola¿Qué necesito que el gran Harry Potter me proteja?"_**

"**Ginny..."**

"**_¡NO!"_** Dijo Ginny haciendo una señal con la mano silenciando a Demelza**_ "¿es acaso que todos piensan que 'la inocente e indefensa Ginny Weasley'"_** caminó hacia donde se encontraba Luna, a los pies de la cama** _"necesita que la defiendan del mundo entero?"_**

"**Ginny, por favor…"**

"**_¿Por favor?"_** Repitió **_"¡Demonios, Harry!"_** gruñó **_"quiero que dejen de verme como a la niña idiota a la que hay que cuidar para que no se meta en problemas"_**

"**¿Por que no intentas calmarte y..."**

"**Luna**" intervino Hermione **"lo que Ginny necesita..."**

"**_¡Grandioso! Lo que me faltaba"_** dijo Ginny exasperada sobándose la frente con la yema de los dedos **_"¿ahora resulta que sabes lo que necesito, quiero, deseo o debo hacer?" _**sonrió mordazmente moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados_** "Ah, y no olvides el cuándo, como, donde y porque..."**_

"_**si dejaras de comportarte como una niña malcriada, entonces..."**_

"**_¿Entonces que, Demelza?"_** la encaro Ginny con furia **_"les diría que no tengo una maldita idea de que es lo que esta sucediendo, que no tengo la más leve noción de porque Michael actúa como un completo bastardo, que de alguna manera sabia que algo pasaría esta noche después de que te fuiste, que no estoy segura si me empujo o simplemente me soltó y yo me caí, que cuando me estrelló contra la pared vi algo en sus ojos que estoy segura haber visto antes en otra persona y en otro lugar..."_**

"**Gin..."**

"_**Estoy harta, Harry, harta de no poder estar sola conmigo misma o de no poder estar a solas con Draco porque Uds. siempre me siguen a todos lados, ya no tengo intimidad. Estoy harta de que se metan e intenten decidir sobre mi vida. ¡MI VIDA!"**_

_"**Srta. Weasley"**_ reprendió Madame Pomfrey que se hallaba parada detrás de la pelirroja **_"¿qué es todo este escándalo?"_** preguntó_ **"le pedí que bebiera eso y se metiera en la cama, en cuanto a Uds. ..."**_

_"**Tenga"**_ repuso Ginny volteando y entregándole el vaso que aun sostenía en la mano **"no lo necesito" **indicó **"gracias por sus cuidados y discúlpeme por las molestias causadas. Buenas Noches" **agrego y salió de la enfermería caminado rápido pero con firmeza.

"**Hey, Ginny**" la llamo Pansy.

"**Pansy"** dijo Ginny deteniéndose en medio del pasillo y girando la cabeza para verla **"creo que fui bastante clara..."**

"**de hecho"** la interrumpió** "si lo fuiste" **sonrió** "yo solo quería darte esto, tal vez la necesitaras"** le tendió una varita **"la cogí de tu casillero, en ese momento me pareció buena idea"**

"**Gracias" **dijo Ginny recibiendo su varita y guardándola en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón **"lamento haber sido tan..."**

"**sincera"**

'_hmm' _sonrió Ginny** "mas bien, grosera**" aclaró caminando por el pasillo** "no era el lugar ni la forma mas apropiada para..."**

"**tal vez" **la interrumpió Pansy, caminando con ella **"pero me parece que tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, no tienes porque..."**

"**No malinterpretes mis palabras, Pansy, no soy de las personas que se arrepienten de las cosas que han hecho" **comentó mirándola de reojo **"es solo que... creo que se me pasó la mano, fui algo descortés y altanera ¿no te parece?"** Volvió a mirarla **"mi vida a cambiado mucho desde hace algunos meses...y a veces siento como si no tuviera control sobre ella, y eso en realidad hace que..."**

"**te sientas frustrada, confundida, molesta y algo asustada"**

Esta vez Ginny volteo a mirarla y sonrió asintiendo **"no hubiera podido explicarlo mejor"** comentó. Era sorprendente como sin conocerse realmente, Pansy sabia como y porque ella se sentía de esa manera **"sabes"** dijo humedeciendo sus labios **"cuando me ofreciste tu amistad hace algunas semanas diciéndome que... te gustaría ser mi amiga o que al menos no te vea como una enemiga"** la vio asentir mientras bajaban las escaleras **"yo escogí lo segundo. Pero ahora, soy yo quien te pide que seas mi amiga"** se detuvo un momento **"¿qué opinas?"**

"**Me encantaría"** respondió Pansy con sinceridad.

"**Bien"** sonrió Ginny.

"**Bien"** repitió Pansy.

"**¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo?"**

"**claro que no, dime"**

Ginny volvió a mirar a Pansy, abrió la boca para cerrarla sin decir nada _'tal vez no es buena idea' _pensó, suspiró negando con la cabeza **"olvídalo, no tiene importancia"** sonrió y siguió caminando.

"**Por lo poco que te conozco, se que para ti la tiene"** dijo Pansy caminando a su lado **"si vamos a ser amigas, debemos ser sinceras la una con la otra"** agregó **"¿se trata de Draco, verdad?"**

Era definitivo que de alguna manera Pansy la conocía mejor de lo que ambas sospechaban y Ginny sentía que podía confiar en ella **"¿aun lo amas?"** Preguntó.

Pansy dio un suspiro, bajó la cabeza **"es una pregunta difícil, pero voy a contestarte con toda honestidad"** levantó la cabeza para mirarla **"Draco, Blaise y yo hemos sido amigos desde que tengo uso de razón,"** sonrió** "siempre hemos estado juntos. Blaise, siempre fue mas cariñoso en su trato que Draco, pero ambos me cuidaban y protegían de la misma manera, y yo siempre estaba allí cuando me necesitaban. Recuerdo que cuando teníamos 8 años, el tercer esposo de la Sra. Zabini, golpeó brutalmente a Blaise" **reveló **"no se exactamente como, pero Draco lo llevo a mi casa y le dijo a mi madre que Blaise se había caído de la escoba, mientras yo ayudaba a mi madre con Blaise, Draco regresó a la Mansión Zabini e hizo que ese hombre que había maltratado a su mejor amigo se arrepintiera de ello, nunca supimos con exactitud que le dijo o que le hizo, pero... mientras este vivió nunca mas le puso un dedo encima a Blaise" **observó fijamente a Ginny **"cuando cumplimos los 11 años y recibimos nuestras cartas para venir a Hogwarts, fue cuando descubrimos que Lucius – el padre de Draco – llevaba maltratándolo mucho tiempo. Una noche, Blaise y yo llegamos por la red flu a la Mansión Malfoy casi a medianoche, queríamos ser los primeros en saludar a Draco por su cumpleaños, escuchamos a Lucius gritando furioso y nuestra curiosidad fue tan grande que nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca – que es donde provenían los gritos – nos detuvimos ante la puerta entreabierta y observamos como el utilizaba diferentes hechizos torturadores en su hijo y le decía que debía ser fuerte, que un Malfoy no conocía el dolor... fue un espectáculo horrible**" cerró los ojos unos segundos y meneó la cabeza **"Cuando terminó con Draco, hizo algunos hechizos para detener el sangrado de sus heridas y limpiar la sangre de su piel y su ropa, luego lo envió a su habitación como si nada hubiera sucedido. Lo ayudamos a llegar a su dormitorio y a meterse en la cama. Fue como un pacto silencioso, en el cual prometíamos que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaríamos juntos"** guardo silencio un momento **"¿recuerdas el baile de navidad el año en que se celebro aquí el Torneo de los 3 Magos**?" Preguntó Pansy y al ver que Ginny asentía en silencio continuó** "esa noche, cuando el baile terminó, casi todos se habían ido a dormir pero yo decidí quedarme en la sala común, estaba muy emocionada para irme a la cama. Había bailado toda la noche, Draco me había besado debajo del muérdago, me sentía feliz" **sonrió tristemente** "Fue cuando Nott se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en uno de los sillones, conversamos hasta que fuimos los únicos que quedaban en la sala común. Y fue entonces cuando se puso pesado, intentó besarme, no, no lo intentó, me besó, sus manos estaban por todas partes y yo no podía gritar porque su asquerosa boca estaba sobre la mía" **intercambio una rápida mirada con Ginny** "en el momento en que cerré los ojos y empecé a llorar como una tonta, estaba asustada..." **suspiró **"sentí que alguien tiraba de Nott, liberándome del peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío" **volvió a mirar a Ginny y apretó los labios **"era Draco y Blaise se encontraba con el. Esa fue la primera noche que dormí en su habitación privada" **admitió** "No malinterpretes" **agrego rápidamente** "solo dormimos, yo en su cama y el en un sillón" **sonrió **"si de por si el beso que nos habíamos dado me había confundido, la actitud de Draco me hizo pensar y darme cuenta que lo quería mucho, no de la misma manera que quería a Blaise, era... diferente. Dejamos las cosas como estaban, pero ese verano, no pude mas y le dije _'porque no lo intentamos'_ decidimos hacerlo siempre y cuando prometiéramos que eso no interferiría con nuestra amistad en el caso que no funcionara, cosa que yo no creí que llegara a suceder – el que no funcionara, quiero decir" **aclaró **"una cosa llevó a la otra, y no voy a negártelo tuvimos relaciones" **dijo mirándola a los ojos** "no creo que sea necesario decirte cuantas veces estuvimos juntos, ni darte detalles al respecto... pero me parece que es importante que sepas que... nunca compartí la cama con el cómo se supone que lo hacen las parejas, es decir... después del sexo siempre me pedía que me marchara. Estos encuentros eran eventuales y generalmente estaban relacionados con algún hecho que lo molestara realmente, algo totalmente perturbador, segun sus palabras. En ese momento" **continuó** "eso no me importaba, yo solo quería estar con el, no me importaba como ni por que" **suspiró y sonrió nuevamente** "la noche en que los llevamos a la oficina de Umbridge, y tu lanzaste ese hechizo contra Draco, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas entre nosotros. No se como no me di cuenta antes, ya que el se la pasaba mirándote, es cierto que insultaba a tu hermano, a tu familia y a tus amigos, pero nunca te decía nada directamente, era como si tratara de ignorarte**" cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho **"Durante las vacaciones, me dijo que no podíamos continuar así, que yo merecía alguien que me amara y que el no era esa persona, me aclaró que aun me quería mucho y que no iba a cambiar mi amistad por un '_rato en la cama'_" **dijo esto con un dejo de dolor **"aunque me dolió, lo acepte. Poco a poco todo regresó a la normalidad entre nosotros y volvimos a ser los mismos buenos amigos de siempre, hasta el día en que... me sacó de la sala común, me llevó a su habitación y... podrás imaginártelo, luego me pidió disculpas y juró que nunca mas volvería a ocurrir algo entre nosotros ¿quieres saber que día fue? Creo que te interesara**" preguntó Pansy observando a Ginny **"el día en que Ron y Harry te encontraron en ese pasillo, besándote con Dean" **explicó sin darle a Ginny la oportunidad de responder** "me preguntaste si aun lo amo, Ginny. La respuesta es si, pero no como tu crees. Y estoy segura que tu... mejor que nadie me comprende. Draco forma una parte importante de mi vida y jamás voy a hacer algo que lo lastime... No creas que un día me desperté y al mirarme al espejo dije _'ya no lo amo'_ porque no es así" **movió la cabeza a ambos lados** "simplemente es que cuando quieres mucho a una persona y te das cuenta que esta persona es feliz con otra, decides que llego el momento de dejarlo continuar con su vida y no lo se... intentar vivir la tuya, dar el siguiente paso" **sonrió alegremente** "¿Y tu Ginny, de verdad lo amas?"** Preguntó deteniéndose en lo alto de la escalera del segundo piso.

Ginny estudio el rostro de Pansy antes de responder, ahora comprendía porque Draco la estimaba tanto y se daba cuenta lo injusta que había sido al juzgarla de una manera tan estúpida sin darse la oportunidad de conocerla **"mas de lo que puedes imaginarte, Pansy. Mas de lo que yo misma podía haberme imaginado, lo suficiente como para... en su debido momento... dejarlo ir si es eso lo que el desea, aunque yo no sea capaz de dar el siguiente paso y continuar con mi vida como lo has hecho tu " **Se miraron en silencio y comprendieron que se habían forjado entre ellas verdaderos lazos de amistad que no iban a ser fáciles de romper. Se despidieron y Ginny vio a Pansy bajar la escalera, sabia que se dirigía al Gran Comedor antes de iniciar su ronda. La pelirroja sonrió consigo misma y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia su habitación.


	15. Una larga, larga noche Segunda Parte

"**Ay, Arnold"** suspiró Ginny que estaba sentada en el suelo frente a la chimenea, con la cabeza sobre los brazos cruzados en el sofá **"hoy me levante por el lado equivocado de la cama, cada vez que he abierto la boca, le he hecho la vida miserable a alguien" **miró a su micropuff morado **"y cuando la mantuve cerrada me fue peor" **cerró los ojos y aspiró profundo **"estoy tan confundida, creo que... "** '_hmpf'_abrió los ojos y volvió a dirigirse al micropuff** "confesarle a Demelza mis temores solo hicieron que se preocupara, y nisiquiera era necesario,**" meneó la cabeza **"ya había hablado de ello con Blaise" **se incorporó un poco, apoyando el codo en el asiento y sosteniendo en su mano su cabeza siguió conversando con su mascota **"sé que tenia razón en decirles todo eso, pero..." **retiro el cabello que caía sobre su rostro colocándolo detrás de su oreja derecha **"creo que fui algo grosera, los trate muy mal," **volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre el sillón y a posar su cabeza en ellos **"necesitaba desquitar con alguien mi rabia y frustración y ellos..."** guardó silencio un momento y enseguida cambio de posición, apoyando la espalda contra el sillón y abrazando sus rodillas **"al menos lime asperezas con Pansy"** le sonrió a Arnold que giraba a su alrededor **"creo que llegaremos a ser buenas amigas, aunque... después de escuchar todo lo que me dijo... me doy cuenta que no conozco a Draco ni la cuarta parte de lo que ella lo conoce"** mordió fuertemente su labio inferior _'¡Ah!'_ Suspiró **"Draco"** dirigió su mirada al micropuff **"cometí un grave error al no decirle lo que había pasado pero... ¿qué debía decirle, Arnold?"** Preguntó moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados **"¿qué tenia razón, no debí quedarme sola?" **Apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas **"¿qué Corner estaba en los vestidores, que dijo lo mismo de siempre, ya sabes, nada nuevo¿Qué forcejeamos y..." **Posó los codos sobre sus rodillas y cubrió su rostro con las manos** "me caí después de que me empujó?** **¿Y después que? Hubiera salido igual de furioso" **respiró hondo** "ahora nisiquiera sé si quiera escucharme..."**

"**Ya lo hice"** dijo Draco sorprendiendo a Ginny, quien retiró las manos de su rostro y giro a mirarlo, allí estaba el parado a unos cuantos pasos de ella con las manos en los bolsillos **"no sabia que tenias conversaciones ****tan profundas con Arnold"**comentó acercándose y sentándose en el suelo junto a ella

"**No suelo hacerlo"** respondió sosteniendo sus manos entre sí a la altura de su boca **"¿hace cuanto estas aquí?"** Preguntó Ginny girando la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

"**Desde que dijiste no conocerme bien"** su respuesta hizo que Ginny volteara a mirarlo y se mordiera los labios como lo hacia cuando algo la preocupaba **"Ginny" **agregó al ver que ella seguía callada** "puedo asegurarte, que nadie me conoce como tu"** dijo observándola asentir en silencio y desviar la mirada hacia la chimenea **"¿Cómo te sientes?"** Preguntó Draco rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

"**Mejor"** respondió Ginny deslizando sus manos por sus propios brazos "**y tu ¿cómo estas¿Sigues enfadado?"**

"**Mas que enfadado, me siento como un verdadero estúpido"** confesó el rubio por lo que Ginny volteó intrigada a mirarlo cayendo un mechón de cabello sobre su rostro **"Porque en lugar de salir como alma que lleva el diablo a matarlo,"** explicó **"debí quedarme contigo,"** estiro su mano para retirar el cabello del rostro de la pelirroja **"escuchar lo que tenias que decir"** lo rozó suavemente con la yema de los dedos **"asegurarme que estuvieras bien"** colocó el mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, **"impedir que discutieras con Potter y las chicas..."** dejó su mano en el cuello de esta **"y evitar que salieras de la enfermería"** y deslizó el pulgar por su mejilla acariciando suavemente los labios de Ginny por lo que ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, era asombroso lo que Draco era capaz de hacerla sentir con el simple roce de sus manos **"¿me perdonas?"** Preguntó a escasos centímetros de los labios de Ginny, separándolos con un ligero movimiento de su pulgar antes de atraparlos con los suyos, mientras sus bocas se acoplaban rítmicamente, la otra mano de Draco buscó camino hacia la cintura de la pelirroja, bajando por su espalda y atrayéndola hacia él mientras las manos de esta subían por el pecho del rubio para aferrarse a sus hombros. Draco deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de Ginny recibiendo como respuesta la entrada que estaba solicitando para recorrer su boca, se besaron apasionadamente lo que para ellos pudieron ser horas y solo se separaron para tomar aire.

Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio, descansando su frente en el cuello de este **"Draco..."**

'_Shh'_ **"sabes, cuando te encontré allí con el rostro cubierto de sangre"** dijo acariciándole el cabello y mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea **"me recordaste a mi madre"**

"**¿Tu madre?" **Preguntó Ginny separándose de él para mirarlo mejor.

"**Te juro que yo no sabia que la maltrataba"** Aseguró Draco sin dejar de mirar la chimenea **"la noche antes del accidente en el Ministerio de Magia, los ánimos estaban bastante alterados en casa, y yo decidí ir a visitar a Blaise, pero una vez allí sentí la necesidad de regresar"** explicó **"cuando llegue ella gritaba y sollozaba, entre rápidamente a la sala de estar y no podía creer lo que veía..."** sintió que Ginny lo agarraba de las manos y le daba un ligero apretón en señal de apoyo **"intente detenerlo, enfrentarme a él pero solo conseguí enfurecerlo mas _'eres débil, te enseñaré a ser fuerte' _me dijo" **_'hmpf'_** "¡bastardo! Me inmovilizó para obligarme a presenciar la forma brutal en que..."**

"**¡OH! lo siento tanto"** exclamó Ginny colgándose del cuello del rubio**"no sé que decir..."**expuso separándose de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos

"**No digas nada" **la interrumpió llevando una mano al rostro de la joven **"solo prométeme que vas a ser más cuidadosa, que no volverás a ocultarme nada y que tomaremos algunas medidas contra Corner"**

"**Lo prometo"** musitó Ginny depositando sus labios en los de Draco, besándolo con ternura en un principio para luego tornarse en un beso desesperado, en el cual ambos saboreaban sus bocas mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro como si fuera una tabla de salvación en medio del océano. Draco abandonó los labios de Ginny para hundirse en su cuello tal como lo había hecho en la enfermería, recorriéndolo con tiernos y cortos besos alternados con pequeñas mordidas mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de la blusa de Ginny, acariciando la piel de su espalda, sintiendo a su vez las manos de esta en su propia piel haciéndolo desear mas de ella. Sus labios regresaron lentamente por el mismo camino que habían trazado previamente sus besos hasta alcanzar la boca de la joven, fundiéndose en otro beso lleno de pasión en el cual sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente en una danza sin fin.

"**Ginny"** escucharon una voz que provenía de la puerta.

"**_¡Grandioso!"_** Exclamó Ginny agitada, separando sus labios de los de Draco, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio y aferrándose a sus hombros.

"**Ginny"** volvió a llamar la voz, que ahora se escuchaba mas cerca.

"**Lo sé,"** susurró Draco intentando controlar su propia respiración; retiró, en contra de su voluntad, sus manos de abajo de la blusa de la pelirroja, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse al inoportuno **"¿qué quieres Potter?" **preguntó sin mirarlo.

"**Saber si Ginny esta bien, Malfoy" **respondió Harry cortésmente, parándose detrás del sofá apoyando las manos en el respaldar de este.

"**Lo estoy, Harry"** manifestó Ginny sin levantar el rostro, rogando que su voz no delatase el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba. Últimamente, cada vez que Draco la besaba de esa manera desesperada y cada vez que él rozaba su piel, ella sentía que iba a deshacerse entre sus manos.

"**Ya oíste Potter"** anuncio Draco **"¿algo mas?"**

"**Si,"** dijo Harry sin poder evitarlo, porque el profundo tono de voz utilizado por Draco añadido al hecho de que ninguno de los 2 lo mirara a la cara, lo hacían suponer que estaban enfadados con él debido al incidente que había tenido con Ginny por el partido de Quidditch de mañana, así que decidió exponer sus motivos** "lamento lo del partido Ginny,"**

"**¿De que esta hablando?"** le preguntó Draco a Ginny en un susurro.

"**pero para mí tu seguridad es lo primero..."** declaró Harry

"**Me suspendió del equipo, no quiere que juegue mañana"** explicó Ginny en otro susurro.

"**creí que tú lo entenderías y estarías de acuerdo conmigo, Malfoy..."**

"**Potter"** dijo Draco mirando a Harry por primera vez desde que este entrara **"sinceramente creo que sea cual sea mi opinión tu decisión esta tomada, después de todo _'tú eres el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor ¿no es así?'_"** preguntó como si realmente no le interesara saber la respuesta **"pero ya que te interesa lo que tengo que decir, no estoy de acuerdo contigo" **agregó antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo **"Aun a pesar de lo sucedido hoy, puedo asegurarte que Ginevra es capaz de cuidar de sí misma" **sintió como la pelirroja se pegaba mas a su cuerpo y sonreía en su cuello **"lamento que por tu afán sobre protector le impidas ayudarte a ganar el partido de mañana"**

"**Pero..."**

"**Vamos Potter"** exclamó Draco sin perder la calma **"ya expusiste tu punto de vista y yo el mío, así que si no tienes otra cosa que decir te agradeceré que nos dejes solos, aun tenemos cosas de que hablar" **solicitó girando nuevamente la cabeza hacia Ginny **"ya pensare alguna forma de mantenerte ocupada cuando todos estén en el estadio"** susurró en el oído de Ginny antes de besarla en ese lugar debajo de la oreja que el bien sabía la enloquecía.

"**tienes razón"** afirmó Harry "**la decisión esta tomada, solo espero que lo comprendas Ginny..."**

Intentando no sucumbir a las caricias de Draco y que su voz no sonara algo extraña, Ginny respondió **"esta bien Harry"** sorprendiéndose de lo acentuado de su voz y de la sonrisa de Draco sobre su piel, quien ahora mordisqueaba su cuello con el mayor descaro agregó **"pero que quede claro que continuo en el equipo"** apretó los ojos y tragó saliva para reprimir un gemido ahogado.

"**Por supuesto"** aseguró Harry más tranquilo.

"**Bien"** suspiró Ginny **"hablamos luego ¿OK?"** Murmuró agitada.

"**OK"** respondió Harry interpretando la actitud de Ginny como un estado emocional totalmente comprensible después de todo lo que había sucedido, y sin decir mas salió de la habitación de esta, dejando a la pareja sola, para lo que según Harry seria el tipo de apoyo moral que él le daría a Hermione, si fueran ellos los que se encontraran en esta situación.

"**¡OH, Draco!"** Gimió Ginny en cuanto sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de Harry.

Como si esta hubiera sido la señal que él estaba esperando, inmediatamente asalto la boca de la pelirroja con desesperación, mientras sus manos regresaban al lugar de donde habían salido antes de la interrupción de Harry recorriendo nuevamente la piel de Ginny con sus manos ansiosas, rápidamente el ambiente que los rodeaba se tornó muy caluroso y lo único que podían pensar era en la boca y las manos del otro sobre sus respectivos cuerpos, recorriendo todo aquello a lo que en ese momento y en esa posición tenían acceso, lentamente Draco empezó a llevarla hacia atrás para recostarla sobre el frió piso de la habitación...

'_uhum'_

Separándose bruscamente el uno del otro, Ginny deslizó una mano por su alborotado cabello tratando de hacerlo lucir presentable antes de girar para mirar por encima del respaldar del sillón, al tiempo que Draco intentaba calmar su respiración **"¡Blaise!"** soltó la pelirroja en cuanto lo vio.

"**¿Interrumpo?"** Preguntó Blaise sonriendo con sarcasmo observándolos con curiosidad y levantando una ceja con malicia.

Pasando una mano por su rostro antes de voltear Draco dijo **"¿qué quieres, Zabini?"**

Sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente Blaise respondió **"a estas alturas, Draco, la pregunta es que quieres tu..." **volvió a levantar una ceja divertido **"Princesa"** agregó **"me parece que deberías abotonarte la blusa**" dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos por lo que el rostro de Ginny cambió rápidamente de color antes de darle la espalda para abotonar la blusa que estaba totalmente abierta dejando al descubierto su delicado busto cubierto solo por su brassiere de encaje **"les recomiendo que..."** continuo hablando al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a uno de los sillones y se sentaba en el **"se relajen. Ron no tarda en venir a verte,"** observó a Draco ponerse la camisa que minutos antes yacía en el suelo cerca de la mesita de centro **"y no creo que le cause tanta gracia como a mí, encontrarlos en esta situación" **explico cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y mirándolos arreglarse la ropa en total silencio **"tu corbata esta cerca de la chimenea"** le indicó a Draco señalando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la prenda **"no me imagine que venir a buscarte, iba a ser tan divertido" **comentó riendo mientras Draco se ponía la corbata que acababa de recoger.

"**Blaise"** exclamó Ginny, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación **"Serias tan amable de dejar el sarcasmo a un lado y decirnos a que has venido"** nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada en su vida. De todos los que podían haberlos encontrado _'así'_ y no se suponía que alguien los encontrara. Blaise era la mejor opción, sin lugar a dudas, aunque eso significara soportar sus burlas. Se detuvo apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio, cruzó los brazos y observó a los muchachos.

"**Lo siento, princesa,** **pero me alegro que haya sido yo quien los encontrara y no Ron, ya lo conoces..."** aseguro Blaise levantándose de su asiento, su voz había perdido toda malicia y se escuchaba sincera, luego agregó fingiéndose ofendido **"aunque me duele que mi presencia les resulte tan desagradable..."**

"**OK, Zabini, ya entendimos" **dijo Draco aproximándose a Ginny** "di lo que tengas que decir y..."**

"**bien, Draco" **interrumpió Blaise hablando con seriedad y acercándose a la pareja **"Dumbledore quiere vernos en su oficina"** informó dándole una rápida mirada a Ginny antes de volver a mirar al rubio **"supongo que te imaginas... de que se trata"**

"**Y yo supongo que van a decírmelo" **intervino Ginny levantando las cajas inquisitoriamente al mirar a Draco.

"**Gatita"** expuso el rubio colocando los brazos de Ginny sobre sus hombros para luego colocar las suyas en las caderas de esta **"te aseguro que no hay de que preocuparse, en cuanto sepa lo que quiere te lo diré"** afirmó **"ahora,"** dijo apoyando su frente en la de la pelirroja **"porque no eres buena y te despides de ese idiota"** movió la cabeza en dirección de Blaise quien reclamó a causa del comentario **"me das un beso y te pones el pijama, en cuanto termine mi entrevista con Dumbledore, vendré y..."**

"**Me lo contaras todo"** completó Ginny enlazando sus brazos en el cuello de Draco **"Buenas noches, Blaise"** dijo antes de unir sus labios a los del rubio, pero antes de que este tenga tiempo de corresponder al beso se separo de él sonriendo, retiró sus brazos del cuello de Draco, deslizándolas por su pecho y sus brazos **"te estaré esperando, vete"** sonrió seductoramente, besándolo nuevamente antes de entrar a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a un sonriente Blaise que movía la cabeza a ambos lados y a un sorprendido Draco que observaba la puerta cerrada frente a él.

"**Ahora comprendo porque te trae loco"** comentó Blaise dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Draco **"Vamonos"**

"**Si"** respondió Draco volteando a mirarlo para luego sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

"**¡Ginny!" **Llamó Ron entrando a la habitación **"¿Cómo esta?"** le preguntó Ron a Draco **"Pensé que harías que se quedara en la enfermería, pero ya veo que me equivoque" **agregó **"Blaise" **salido al moreno quien respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza **"supongo que ya le explicaste" **miró a Draco con reproche **"porque su actitud es totalmente inadmisible..." **

Desde su dormitorio Ginny podía escuchar claramente todo lo que Ron decía, y no le agradaba mucho el tono de voz que estaba utilizando, así que se puso el top del pijama y abrió la puerta para ver que estaba sucediendo.

"**pedirle a Demelza que la dejara sola sabiendo que el IMBECIL de Corner"** continuó Ron sin notar la presencia de su hermana, la que no había pasado desapercibida por Blaise **"estaba buscando una oportunidad como esta..."**

"**Ron"** llamó Ginny.

"**Y luego decirle a ella, a Hermione y a Luna"** continuó hablando el pelirrojo **"toda esa sarta de idioteces..."**

"**¡Ron!"** Repitió Ginny.

"**¿Idioteces?"** Dijo Draco **"¿qué idioteces?"**

"**¿No te lo ha dicho?" **Preguntó Ron con sorna **"resulta que mi pequeña hermanita, _'tu novia'_,les dijo que la dejaran tranquila porque ella hace con su vida lo que quiere, cuando, donde y con quien se le dé la gana. Y por si fuera poco, dejo a Madame Pomfrey con la palabra en la boca y una poción en la mano..."**

"**Comprendo..." **murmuró Draco.

"**Eso no es todo"** agregó Ron **"discutió con Harry, porque no le permitirá jugar mañana..."**

"**Acabo de hablar con él al respecto"** lo interrumpió Draco** "y le dije que no estoy de acuerdo con su decisión"**

"**_¿Eres idiota, Malfoy?"_ **Gruñó Ron.

"**_Cuidado con lo dices, Weasley"_** previno Draco apuntando al pelirrojo con el dedo y observándolo con el entrecejo fruncido** _"podrías arrepentirte..."_**

"_**¡DRACO!"**_

"**_¿Qué pretendes, Weasley¿Qué la obligue a permanecer acompañada todo el tiempo?"_** Dijo Draco aproximándose a Ron e ignorando completamente el llamado de Ginny **_"mejor aun, puedo hacer que Crabbe y Goyle la sigan a todos lados ¿qué te parece?" _**preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja y torciendo la boca **_"en este momento podría colocarla sobre mi hombro, llevarla a la enfermería y dejarla allí en contra de su voluntad, luego podría buscar a Potter y pedirle que no solo le impida jugar mañana, sino que la saque definitivamente del equipo..."_**

"**_Me parece bien"_ **intervino Ron **_"al menos estarías haciendo algo para..."_**

"**_no seas iluso, Weasley"_** bramó Draco con fastidio **"_la conoces tan bien como yo, y sabes perfectamente que es bastante testaruda y caprichosa como para..."_**

"**_Ahora comprendo, que a ti..."_** lo cortó Ron con brusquedad golpeando el pecho de Draco con el dedo índice.

"_**¡BASTA!"**_

"**_la seguridad de mi hermana te tiene sin cuidado, lo único que te interesa"_** recriminó Ron **_"es poder besuquearla cuando y donde se te antoje..."_**

_**"¡ES SUFICIENTE, RONALD!"**_

"_**NO TE INTERESA LO QUE DIGAN DE ELLA..."**_

_**"NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES..."**_

_**"¡DRACO!"**_

_**"SI NUESTRA RELACIÓN SE MANTIENE EN LA CLANDESTINIDAD"**_ gritó el rubio "_**NO ES POR MI GUSTO, WEASLEY, TODO LO CONTRARIO, ES PORQUE ELLA ASÍ LO HA DECIDIDO" **_

"**Ven conmigo" **le dijo Blaise a Ginny, cogiéndola de un brazo y entrando con ella a su dormitorio **" quiero que te quedes aquí" **informó sentándola en la cama **"confía en mi" **dijo dando la vuelta y cerrando la puerta al salir de la habitación.

"_**¿Y QUIERES QUE TE CREA..."**_

"**_ESE ES TU PROBLEMA, WEASLEY"_** increpó Draco **_"ESTOY TAN ABURRIDO DE ESTA SITUACIÓN COMO TU..."_**

"**ENTONCES DÉJALA, _NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE POR TU CULPA LA REPUTACIÓN Y LA SEGURIDAD DE GINNY..."_**

"_**¡NO!"**_

" **_¿POR QUÉ NO, MALFOY?"_** Bramó Ron **_"¿QUÉ TE PREOCUPA? LA ESTÚPIDA CONTUSIÓN O COMO SE LLAME, O MANTENER TU PRETENCIOSA IMAGEN..."_**

"_**PORQUE LA AMO, IDIOTA"**_

La confesión de Draco y el silencio en el que se sumió después de esta, dejó a Ron pasmado observándolo con la boca abierta, parpadeo varias veces. Estaba sorprendido. _'¿Draco Malfoy, el hurón ego centrista de Slytherin, el que les había hecho la vida imposible durante los últimos 6 años, el que nunca se había quedado callado cuando alguien le decía algo, el que siempre tenia una frase hiriente o mal intencionada en la punta de la lengua lista para ser escupida a la primera provocación, había dicho que amaba a su hermana?'_ Se daba cuenta que se encontraba frente a un Draco Malfoy completamente diferente, este Draco Malfoy se encontraba totalmente callado, con una expresión de ¿turbación? dibujada en el rostro – _'¿se sentía avergonzado por haber confesado a gritos sus sentimientos hacia Ginny o por habérselos gritado a él?'_ –y sin ningún brillo malévolo en los ojos _'acababa de decir que ¡amaba a su hermana!' _Era cierto que hace algún tiempo había empezado a agradarle el nuevo Draco Malfoy, cosa de la que no se sentía muy orgulloso, pero aun así había tenido sus reservas en lo concerniente a la relación que el rubio sostenía con su hermana, aunque ahora estaba totalmente seguro de que a él le importaba su hermana, no por el estúpido enlace mágico que compartían, sino porque en realidad la amaba. Cerró la boca, sonrió rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente e hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría **"Lo siento, fui un estúpido"** dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Draco **"sé que no permitirías que le pasara nada malo, es solo que..."**

"**esta bien, no importa" **respondió Draco estrechando la mano del pelirrojo **"a mí también me trastornó todo lo que sucedió hoy"**

"**Veo que solucionaron sus diferencias sin necesidad de mi intervención"** dijo Blaise que se hallaba apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados.

"**Así es Blaise"** respondió Draco **"como habrás observado no siempre es necesaria tu intromisión"**

"**Creo que será mejor que no hagamos esperar a Dumbledore"** comentó Ron sin dar importancia a la sonrisa socarrona de Blaise.

"**Pero antes les recomiendo que le demuestren a cierta jovencita"** Blaise indicó con la cabeza la puerta del dormitorio **"que continúan de una sola pieza" **y sin decir mas abrió la puerta.

Draco y Ron entraron en silencio, Ginny se encontraba de espaldas a ellos observando por la ventana, los sintió entrar pero estaba tan molesta que no quería voltear a verlos.

"**¿Cómo estas?"** Preguntó Ron algo incomodo, conocía muy bien a su hermana y era obvio que estaba furiosa.

"**_¿Cómo quieres que este?"_** Respondió ella masticando las palabras sindejar de ver por la ventana**_"¿crees que es divertido ver y escuchar como discuten¿Crees que es agradable que hablen de mí, ignorando por completo mi presencia en la misma habitación¿crees que me siento dichosa de que..."_**

"**Sé que no es divertido ni agradable"** intervino Draco rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda mientras ella intentaba soltarse **"y que no te sientes dichosa de que Ronald y yo sostengamos estos... intercambios de opiniones"** agregó girándola con un rápido movimiento de manera que ahora no sólo el cuerpo de Ginny estaba pegado al suyo, sino que sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella **"lo importante es que esta... conversación ha sido de utilidad y creo que de aquí en adelante tanto Ronald como yo, nos comportaremos como unos caballeros"** añadió paseando su mirada por el rostro de la joven prestando atención especial a sus labios.

"**Así es Ginny"** aseguró Ron sorprendiéndose de la forma en que Draco manejaba la situación, era obvio que Ginny había estado furiosa pero lo sorprendente era que lo había dejado hablar sin gritar ni atacarlo con su varita, eso era realmente asombroso **"lamento haber actuado como un tonto, en fin..."** agregó sin dejar de observar como se miraban **"Solo queríamos que supieras que todo esta bien, Draco..."** llamó algo incomodo **"te espero afuera, Dumbledore, ya sabes..."** murmuró y salió de allí en cuanto empezaron a besarse.

"**Porque no intentas descansar un poco" **dijo Draco una vez que dejaron de besarse **"ha sido un día bastante largo"**

"**porque quiero saber lo que Dumb..."**

"**ya te dije que te lo contare todo"**

"**si, pero si estoy dormida..."**

"**OK"** expresó Draco con resignación **"si estas dormida, te despertaré"**

"**Es en serio Draco" **dijo Blaise mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo **"te digo que he estado investigando al respecto y si... Ginny y tu piensan..."** _'eh'_ **"seguir adelante con..."** guardó silencio buscando las palabras adecuadas **"lo que quiero decir es que, sí Uds. han decidido..."** titubeó un instante y luego agregó **"bueno"** _'eh'_ **"llevar su relación... a... ese punto..."** movió la cabeza y sonrió al escuchar de sus propias palabras **"entonces creo que..."**

"**No tengo idea de que demonios estas hablando, Blaise"** expresó Draco.

"**OK, bien sabes que _'nunca'_ y aclaro _'nunca' _me he metido en tu vida privada ¿verdad?"**

"**bueno"** empezó Draco **"eso no es totalmente cierto, ya que te inmiscuiste cuando Pansy y yo..."**

"**Lo se"** repuso Blaise **"pero me pareció oportuno recordarles que estaban poniendo en juego su amistad si continuaban con eso"** agregó **"y si lo piensas un poco, yo tenia razón" **observó a Draco asentir y agregó **"como siempre. En fin..."**

"**Aun no terminó, Blaise. También te la pasaste presionándome para acercarme a..."**

"**Cierta pelirroja"** sonrió sin disimulo el moreno **"y ahora que recuerdo, no me lo agradeciste pero ese no es el punto Draco, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que a causa del nexo mágico que existe entre Uds." **explicó **"si en algún momento pretenden..."**_ 'hmpf' _**"bueno, si van a tener intimidad"** soltó bruscamente por lo que Draco volteó a verlo atónito "no me mires así" sugirió **"después de lo que vi hace un par de horas, no dudo que lleguen a hacerlo pero solo quiero advertirte que deben tomar sus precauciones..."**

"**suficiente, Blaise, no seria la primera vez que alguno de nosotros esta con alguien, por lo tanto sabemos perfectamente las medidas que debemos tomar al respecto" **rebatió Draco **"y por ultimo no pienso discutir de esto contigo, sobre todo porque estamos hablando de Ginny y no de una de esas muchachitas que..."**

"**Quieres callarte y escucharme"** exclamó Blaise **"sé perfectamente que estamos hablando de Ginny, y no creas que estoy pidiéndote detalles de lo que Uds. 2 hacen cuando están solos" **explicó **"porque no son esas mis intenciones pero si voy a aclararte que la estimo mucho, lo suficiente para hacerle la vida miserable al que intente lastimarla" **añadió **"así que dejando eso en claro, me parece importante que sepas varias cosas, la primera es no te recomiendo que intenten nada en su habitación, todo el mundo entra y sale de allí como si fuera algún punto de reunión del dominio publico. Segundo, cuando hablaba de precauciones no me refería a medidas contraceptivas, aunque me tranquiliza que las tengas presentes,"** observó al rubio que lo miraba desconcertado **"lo que intento sugerirte es que... te lo explicaré de esta manera, el enlace que se produjo entre Uds. fue una alianza mágica si a esto le sumas el hecho que Uds. están enamorados y ya escuchaste a Dumbledore sobre el poder del amor y todas esas..."**

"**Boberías**" expresó Draco.

"**eso creía yo"** repuso Blaise **"por eso investigué y descubrí que el circulo se esta cerrando"**

"**¿El circulo?"** repitió Draco **"me parece que Dumbledore dijo algo acerca de eso, pero que..."**

"**ya te lo dije, el primer anillo fue la unión de su energía mágica, el segundo la reciprocidad de sentimientos, y el tercero... bueno el tercero es la entrega total"**

"**¿La que?"**

"**la entrega física y espiritual sin condiciones"** aclaró el moreno **"pero cuando esta situación se de... habrán descargas de energía muy poderosas, el libro no explicaba exactamente de lo que se trataba"**

"**quieres decir que sí Ginny y yo..." **murmuró Draco reparando en lo que Blaise estaba diciendo.

"**Exactamente"** contestó Zabini **"creo que debes tenerlo en cuenta y no se, tal vez prepararte de alguna manera" **observó a Draco pasar una mano por su rubio cabello y respirar hondo varias veces.

"**Debí haberlo imaginado"** comentó Draco **"últimamente cada vez que estamos juntos, es como si... un simple roce o un beso prolongado"** movió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas **"es suficiente para volverme loco..."**

"**Te lo dije"** intervino Blaise **"¿qué piensas hacer?"**

**"Sinceramente, no lo se"** respondió **"creo que lo primero es contarle todo esto a Ginny y..."** miró fijamente a Blaise y preguntó **"¿hay algo mas que deba saber¿Con eso se cierra el circulo¿Qué ocurrirá cuando este cerrado?"**

Deteniéndose en el segundo piso, donde se separarían ya que Draco iría a ver a Ginny y Blaise regresaría a su sala común en las mazmorras se observaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Blaise le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo **"el libro es muy viejo Draco, carece de algunas paginas y otras están totalmente apolilladas, lo único que puedo decirte es que el cuarto anillo es el dolor. No estoy seguro de lo que signifique o quiera decir" **agregó al ver la expresión de preocupación de su amigo **"pero te aseguro que voy a averiguarlo ya solicite una copia del libro a Flourish & Blotts solo estoy esperando la respuesta"**


	16. Sueños y Pesadillas

_**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_

"_Nadie me ha comprendido como tu, ­­— "_

"_Pequeña Ginny, siempre estaré aquí para escucharte, es lo que hacen los amigos..."_

"_Creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria — "_

"_No le des mas importancia de la debida, pequeña, debe ser alguna broma de mal gusto..."_

"_Tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica — "_

"_No hay de que preocuparse, confía en mi pequeña..."_

"_Creo que sospecha de mí — "_

"_Por supuesto que no. Soy tu amigo, pequeña y jamás dejare que hagas o que te hagan algo malo..."_

"_¿Por qué haces esto? Creí que eras mi amigo, confié en ti — "_

_**ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc**_

"**Ginny"** llamó gentilmente Draco **"despierta dormilona"** expresó sentándose a su lado, la observó fijamente y notó por la forma en que se movía y se quejaba que era obvio que estaba soñando algo realmente desagradable **"Ginny"** la llamó esta vez con mas firmeza, moviéndola suavemente por los hombros **"Ginevra despierta" **dijo sin dejar de moverla **"Ginevra"**

"**_¡NO!"_** Emitió Ginny abriendo los ojos bruscamente y respirando asustada. No tenia idea de cómo ni en que momento Draco la había levantado de la cama y se había sentado en la butaca de la habitación con ella en su regazo consolándola como a una niña pequeña.

Generalmente estos desagradables y tormentosos recuerdos asaltaban sus sueños cuando se hallaba bajo una enorme tensión emocional, evitando que pudiera conciliarel sueño al menos en un par de días, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos esas imágenes aparecían una y otra vez en su mente. Lo más difícil de estos episodios, no solo era tener que enfrentarlos sola y en silencio, tragándose el temor y la ansiedad que le provocaban, sino que sobretodo debía evitar que sus familiares y amigos descubrieran lo que le sucedía, lo que menos deseaba era preocuparlos por algo que después de todo había sido su culpa... _porque había sido ella_ la que había confiado ciegamente en un objeto que obviamente no podía ser nada bueno, _fue ella_ quien había permitido que le robaran su voluntad para manejarla como a una simple marioneta, y _también había sido ella_ la que casi le quita la vida a varias personas... Pero como después de toda tormenta siempre sale el sol, este había llegado a iluminar su vida desde que inició su relación con Draco, ya que era reconfortante saber que cada vez que esto sucedía él había estado a su lado, dándole la seguridad y el valor que necesitaba en esos momentos, sin decir nada, tan solo sosteniéndola entre sus brazos hasta que se calmara, tal como lo estaba haciendo en este momento, escuchándola repetir una y otra vez el mismo sueño sin decir frases vacías y sin sentido, sin hacer preguntas que la hicieran sentir como una tonta y participando en el relato como si hubiera sido el quien lo hubiera soñado.

"**Otra pesadilla"** Indicó acariciándole el cabello en cuanto sintió que ella se acomodaba en su pecho y respiraba mas calmada **"Es la cuarta esta semana"**

"**Lo sé"** murmuró Ginny.

"**¿Quieres contármela?"** Preguntó mirándola a los ojos pero al no obtener respuesta dijo **"Gatita, bien sabes que hablar de ello te ayudara a disipar el miedo y podrás volver a dormirte" **La vio asentir, así que la acomodó sobre sus piernas, de manera que ahora podía mirarla de frente **"Entonces¿vas a decírmelo?"**

Ginny asintió nuevamente, humedeciendo sus labios que repentinamente los sentía muy secos, respiró hondo y musitó** "Estaba escribiendo en el diario de..."**

"**Tom Riddle"**

"**Si" **respondió **"la misma pesadilla de siempre, pero esta vez..."** bajó la mirada y observó con interés la corbata de Draco.

"**Esta vez ¿qué?"** Dijo Draco logrando recuperar su atención.

"**Esta vez..." **volvió a mirarlo a los ojos **"obtuve..."**

"**Un anillo"** indicó Draco observando la expresión de pánico y desconcierto de Ginny.

"**No"** dijo rápidamente negando con la cabeza **"no, esta vez fue un pesado medallón de oro"** explicó dirigiendo su mirada a algún punto entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco **"igual que la noche en que soñé que Tom me entregaba el anillo..." **hizo una pausa para aclarar sus ideas antes de continuar** "luego de que obligó a escribir en la pared mi propia despedida _'Sus huesos reposaran en la cámara por siempre'_ luché y grité pero aun así me hizo entrar al baño de Myrtle, abrir la entrada a la cámara y bajar a ella, pero en lugar de llegar a la Cámara de los Secretos, llegué a otro lugar..."**

"**¿Dónde estabas?" **Preguntó Draco escuchándola con interés y preocupación, ya que en casi 3 meses las pesadillas de Ginny habían sido pocas y siempre las mismas, sin ningún tipo de variación pero en lo que iba de la semana esta era la cuarta que tenia, y la de hace 2 noches había cambiado exactamente en el mismo punto en el que Tom Riddle la llevaba a la Cámara. Anteanoche, ella le había contado que Riddle le había entregado un tosco anillo de oro, con una enorme piedra negra en la que se encontraba grabado un escudo de armas. También le había dicho que en lugar de llegar a la Cámara de los Secretos habían aparecido en un oscuro bosque cuyos enormes y viejos árboles mantenían un edificio oculto entre las sombras. Por la descripción de Ginny, se trataba de las ruinas de alguna casa abandonada, ya que las paredes estaban cubiertas de musgo y el inmueble se encontraba rodeado por completo de altas ortigas que llegaban hasta las ennegrecidas y sucias ventanas, y al techo le faltaban varias tejas. Por dentro, Ginny había mencionado que las paredes de piedra estaban muy sucias, y que tan solo había observado la habitación principal la cual tenia una chimenea en el centro y la que hacia las veces de cocina y salón, también había manifestado que había visto 2 puertas pero no tenia idea de adonde conducían porque en el momento en que se proponía investigarlo Riddle sostuvo una de sus manos entre las suyas y empezó a deslizar _'el anillo en su dedo'_ y ese precisamente fue el instante en el cual Draco la había despertado, y se encontraba tan asustada y temblorosa como esta noche.

"**Estaba en..." **respondió Ginny **"en un... creo... creo que era un... un armario, no lo sé... no estoy segura de eso pero casi toda la habitación, que era muy pequeña, estaba ocupada por una enorme y vieja caldera,"** detalló "**había tuberías y... en el suelo... mantas viejas y harapos amontonados, olía muy mal, " **agregó** "residuos de alimentos, monedas, fotografías con marcos de plata y los cristales rotos"**

"**¿Pudiste verlos¿Reconociste a alguien?" **Averiguó Draco.

Levantó la mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos, esa era la diferencia entre Draco y el resto del mundo, mientras que muchos ni siquiera se tomarían la molestia de escucharla relatar una estúpida pesadilla — y no es que a su familia no le interesara sino que ella no quería compartir esto con ellos — Draco averiguaba hasta el ultimo detalle con total seriedad y dándole la importancia debida a todo lo que ella decía. **"Aunque las figuras se movían, no pude distinguir quienes eran"** confesó Ginny **"Draco, al parecer yo estaba buscando algo, y lo encontré..."** declaró **"era como si yo necesitara... debiera encontrarlo... como si supiera que estaba allí esperando por mí..."** explicó mordiéndose fuerte y nerviosamente el labio inferior.

Draco llevó una mano al rostro de la pelirroja acariciando la suave piel de su mejilla **"el medallón"** expresó en tono comprensivo sin dejar de mirarla.

"**Si, en cuanto lo vi tuve la necesidad de ponérmelo, entonces yo... ¡OH, Draco!"** Sollozó pegando su cuerpo al del rubio apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras Draco la rodeaba con sus brazos en forma protectora **"tuve tanto miedo"** lloriqueó **"sentí... era como si él... como si nuevamente... estuviera dentro de mí... como si él..."** gimoteó **" tuviera el control de nuevo..."** terminó de decir esto antes de empezar a llorar incontrolablemente.

'_Shh' _**"todo estará bien"** murmuró dulcemente Draco **"no volverá a lastimarte"** la abrazó fuertemente y deslizando una mano por el largo y rojizo cabello de Ginny agregó **"lo prometo"**

"**¿Te...?"** Balbuceó Ginny** "¿te quedaras... conmigo... esta noche?"**

"**Por supuesto, Gatita"** susurró depositando un beso en la frente de Ginny **"por supuesto"**

Ginny lloró hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida. Fue casi medianoche cuando Draco se levantó de la butaca con ella en brazos y la depositó delicadamente en la cama, arropándola y besándola en la frente antes de dirigirse a la cómoda y abrir el tercer cajón del cual sacó un pantalón de pijama de los varios que había traído a la habitación de Ginny cuando decidieron que era lo más sensato debido a que eran varias las ocasiones en las que había pasado la noche con ella — cosa que Ron desconocia por supuesto — algunas veces a causa de sus pesadillas y otras simplemente se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá leyendo y cuando alguno de los 2 despertaba, generalmente el, era muy tarde para que regresara a su propia habitación,podía ser descubierto caminando por el castillo y ser castigado por ello. Al principio, Draco dormía en el sillón de la salita después de llevarla a su dormitorio pero luego optaron por compartir la cama ya que resultaba bastante incomodo el sofá porque en algún momento de la madrugada Ginny regresaba y se acostaba a su lado, cosa que a él no le desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Se puso el pijama, dejó su varita sobre el escritorio junto a la de Ginny y colgó su ropa en el closet antes de meterse a la cama. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla deslizó un brazo debajo de sus hombros atrayéndola hacia él por lo que ella, aun dormida, colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio. No supo cuanto tiempo se pasó acariciándole el cabello y observándola dormir, pensando en que significarían esos sueños y si tendrían alguna relación con lo que Blaise estaba investigando; En que mañana, por lo que había dicho Dumbledore, tendría que presentarse en el Ministerio para un asunto relacionado con los negocios y las propiedades de su familia; Y sobretodo, dependiera o no de él_, nunca **'**jamás' permitiría que algo o alguien le hiciera daño a la hermosa mujer que ahora dormía entre sus brazos_, no solo porque la amara como nunca creyó fuera capaz de amar a alguien, sino porque verla sufrir era algo que simplemente no soportaba **"te amo Gatita" **murmuró besándola en la frente antes de cerrar los ojos y sumirse en un profundo sueño.

Despertó cuando al girar hacia la derecha notó que ese lado de la cama se hallaba vacío. Abrió los ojos, observó la habitación casi en penumbras salvo por la luz de la luna y un par de velas encendidas sobre el escritorio y la vio, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana tamborileando un lápiz en el cuaderno que tenia sobre las piernas **"¿es un nuevo ritmo?"** Preguntó sentándose en la cama.

"**Lo siento, amor"** se disculpó Ginny volteando a mirarlo y dejando de golpear el cuaderno con el lápiz **"¿te desperté?"**

" **¿Crees que podría seguir durmiendo"** dijo Draco levantándose de la cama **"sin tenerte a mi lado?"**

"**No lo se"** rió Ginny observándolo aproximarse **"lo has estado haciendo la ultima media hora"** cerró el cuaderno y lo apretó contra su pecho.

"**¿Que haces despierta?"** Se detuvo al lado de la pelirroja, colocó una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y se inclinó ligeramente para besarla en los labios **"¿escribiéndole a algún novio mientras me dejabas totalmente solo en esa enorme y fría cama?"** Preguntó moviendo la cabeza en dirección a la cama.

"**Tonto"** sonrió Ginny **"lo haces sonar como si te hubiera abandonado, sabe Merlín donde" **sintió la mano de Draco deslizarse por su cabello y su cuello hasta detenerse en su espalda **"lamento decepcionarte cariño, pero no, no estaba escribiendo _'ninguna carta de amor_ _a_ _ninguno de mis novios' _" **bromeó** "aunque no es mala idea, lo tomare en cuenta" **recibió complacida nuevamente los labios de Draco "**desperté y como no tenia sueño, decidí dibujar un poco"** explicó levantando los hombros.

"**¡Dibujar!"** exclamó Draco **"no me habías dicho que..., ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto..."**

"**no lo hago con frecuencia"**

"**Puedo preguntar ¿por qué?"**

"**creo que es obvio Draco, después de lo que pasó en mi primer año..."**

"**dejaste de hacerlo"**

"**Algo así," **declaró Ginny **"empecé este" **miró el cuaderno que tenia aferrado contra el pecho** "en mi segundo año, pero no es como solía hacerlo antes de entrar a Hogwarts, era mi pasatiempo favorito, dibujaba muchas cosas. Ahora, es algo eventual... todo depende si son sueños o pesadillas ¿quieres verlos?"** Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior y entregándole el cuaderno de dibujo** "serás el primero, no se los he enseñado a nadie"**

"**Será un honor"** manifestó Draco recibiéndolo.Se sentó frente al escritorio, abrió el cuaderno y lo hojeó un par de veces** "Ginevra ¿qué tipo de broma es esta?" **Preguntó cerrando el cuadernillo con una mano y rodeando con la otra la cintura de la pelirroja que se había sentado en sus piernas.

"**No es ninguna broma,"** dijo Ginny acariciando el cabello rubio de Draco **"para poder observar lo que contiene, primero deberás pedirle lo que quieres ver" **sonrió **"vamos, amor, piensa un poco. Si los dibujos que contiene" **señaló el cuadernillo que yacía frente a ellos sobre el escritorio **"son un registro de mis sueños y pesadillas ¿no te parece que tenia que tomar algunas medidas para nadie metiera sus narices" **dijo tocando la nariz de Draco con la yema del dedo** "en mis asuntos?" **Lo vio asentir en silencio y mirar con curiosidad el cuaderno.

"**Entonces le pusiste un hechizo"** concluyó Draco mirándola nuevamente.

"**Veo que no eres tan tonto como pensaba"** sonrió Ginny burlonamente levantando las cejas.

"**¡Ginevra!"** Advirtió Draco haciéndole cosquillas.

"**Esta bien, esta bien"** dijo Ginny retorciéndose de risa **"retiro lo dicho, de veras"** rió hasta que las cosquillas fueron reemplazadas por caricias y su boca fue asaltada por la de Draco **"si continuas así, pudiese dejar de pensarlo"** susurró por lo que Draco volvió a hacerle cosquillas **"solo bromeaba" **jadeabade risa.

"**Di que lo sientes"** dijo Draco sin abandonar el ataque.

"**Lo siento"** reía Ginny **"lo siento, en serio"**

"**di que soy grandioso"**

"**eres grandioso" **rió **"estupendo, lo que quieras pero..."**

"**di que..."**

"**Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo..."** balbuceó Ginny sintiendo como Draco olvidaba las cosquillas apretándola fuertemente entre sus brazos y besándola apasionadamente.

"**Entonces ¿qué tipo de hechizo le pusiste?"**

"**¿Qué?"** Suspiró Ginny abriendo los ojos.

"**El hechizo"** sonrió Draco complacido mirándola fijamente.

'_Oh'_ **"el hechizo"** repitió Ginny **"hmmm, es un... deja de mirarme así, me pones nerviosa"** sonrió avergonzada bajando la cabeza.

Sosteniendo el mentón de Ginny entre sus dedos Draco la hizo levantar el rostro para mirarla a los ojos **"No creo que sea por eso, siempre te miro así"** indicó besándola suavemente en los labios **"Ginny, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar"** agregó al dejar de besarla **"ahora, háblame del hechizo"**

'_Eh'_ **"bien, lo encontré en un libro en la biblioteca. Es un hechizo bastante complejo y con ciertas modificaciones que hice es necesario saber con exactitud que decir para poder ver lo que guarda en sus paginas"** manifestó colocando una mano sobre el cuaderno **"tenia que pensar en algo que no fuera muy elaborado, así no llamaría la atención si alguien estuviera cerca cuando lo utilizara" **explicó cogiendo su varita y golpeando 2 veces la portada del cuadernillo con la punta de esta al tiempo que decía **" _'tinieblas'_ "** dejó su varita nuevamente sobre el escritorio y miró a Draco **"ya puedes verlo"**

"**¿Y si quisiera ver...?"**

" '**_resplandor'_ "**

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, después de los cuales Draco hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y abrió el cuaderno. Eran varios dibujos hechos solo con lápiz negro. En ellos pudo observar paso a paso y con detalle cada una de las cosas que Ginny le había narrado, la observó abriendo la Cámara de los Secretos, retorciéndole el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio, pintarrajeando los mensajes en las paredes. Llevó una mano a su frente y respiró hondo mirando el retrato que tenia ante sus ojos **"¿es él?"** Preguntó observando fijamente al alto y bien parecido muchacho de cabello negro.

"**Si, es Tom"**

Draco no respondió tan solo lo miró unos minutos mas antes de voltear la pagina. Siguió observando los diversos dibujos y encontró algunos del basilisco, del baño de Myrtle _'La Llorona'_,la Cámara de los Secretos,la fachada de aquella casa que Ginny había descrito hace 2 noches, el interior de la misma, el anillo que Riddle le había dado en sueños,la habitación que hace algunas horas había descrito y... **"¿es este el medallón?"** preguntó observando el macizo relicario de oro adornado con una serpenteante _'S'_

"**Sí"**

"**Ahora comprendo porque no quieres que nadie los vea"** dijo cerrando el cuaderno **"son... muy explícitos"**

"**Lo sé"**

"**Posiblemente no sea lo indicado debido a que sé lo que significan"** comentó acariciando la mejilla de Ginny **"pero eres buena, tal vez si dibujaras otras cosas muchos podrían disfrutar de tu talento ¿Crees que podría ver...?"**

"**porque no lo dejamos para otro día**" lo interrumpió Ginny colocando su mano sobre la de Draco antes de que este pudiera coger su varita **"y mejor me dices que es lo que tenemos que hablar"**

"**Me parece o no quieres que los vea"**

"**Los veras, lo prometo"** aseguró Ginny **"dime¿es por lo que te mandó a llamar Dumbledore?"**

"**En parte"** respondió Draco entrelazando sus dedos con los de Ginny **"me mando llamar junto con Blaise, tu hermano, Longbottom y Creevey..."**

"**¿Para que?"**

"**para averiguar como y porque el _IMBECIL de Corner_ se encontraba suspendido en paños menores en una de las cornisas de la Torre de Astronomía"** vio a Ginny sonreír y mover la cabeza a ambos lados** "le hubiera hecho un par de cosas más sino hubiera sido por los muchachos y la oportuna llegada de la gata de Filch, en fin eso no es lo importante"**

"**Cómo que no ¿Qué dijo Dumbledore¿Qué le dijiste?"**

"**No mucho"** respondió Draco **"solo que volvió a molestarte, que yo decidí ponerle un alto y que los muchachos trataron de evitarlo"** La vio abrir la boca para preguntar algo así que se le adelanto **"no me castigo si es eso lo que estas pensando, Dumbledore sabia que te hallabas en la enfermería, lo único que nos pidió es que cualquier cosa que sucediera con ese _IDIOTA_ se lo hagamos saber de inmediato"**

Ginny suspiró aliviada y preguntó **"¿por eso tardaste tanto¿Me quede dormida esperándote?"**

Draco le contó que cuando terminaron de hablar de Corner, Dumbledore despidió a los demás y le pidió que se quedara un momento para informarle que debía presentarse mañana en el Ministerio porque en una sesión realizada hace algunos días habían declarado en su favor para manejar la fortuna y los negocios de su familia ya que su padre se encontraba condenado en Azkaban, su madre aun estaba enferma y el ya había alcanzado la edad legal para hacerse cargo de todo eso.Lluego le dijo lo que Blaise había dicho referente a ellos y su situación a causa de la _'conjunción' _Durante todo este tiempo Ginny lo escuchó con atención, tan solo asintiendo de vez en cuando, manteniéndose callada, asimilando y pensando en lo que él decía, cuando finalmente terminó de hablar ella dijo **"Al parecer no es la primera vez que siento que... que pierdo el control de mi vida"**

"**Lo se" **expuso Draco sin mirarla.

"**al menos hay algo bueno en todo esto"** sonrió Ginny mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"**¿Eso crees?"** Preguntó Draco aun sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

"**Si. Pudieses haber estado en esta situación con Millicent Bulstrode" **dijo entre risas trayéndolo a la realidad.

'ha – ha'** "que graciosa"** exclamó Draco moviendo la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco **"no me imagino haciendo esto con ella" **dijo y unió sus labios a los de la pelirroja levantándola en brazos y llevándola a la cama por lo que ella se aferró a su cuello.

La depositó delicadamente en la cama y Ginny tiró suavemente de él profundizando el beso, haciendo que quedara acostado sobre ella y permitiéndole recorrer de arriba a bajo con sus manos la espalda desnuda del rubio. Sintió las manos de Draco deslizarse por su abdomen, sus piernas, sus muslos. Sus labios recorrieron la línea de su mandíbula, bajaron por su cuello, por su hombro, por el escote de su camisola de dormir y regresaron a su boca al mismo tiempo que sus manos volvían a su abdomen, subiendo lenta y suavemente hasta rozar la delicada piel de su busto mientras ella recorría por completo el torso de este e introducía sus manos en el pantalón de su pijama... en ese momento, repentina y fugazmente se iluminó por completo con una brillante y blanca luz todo el dormitorio lo que hizo que se separaran rápidamente.

"**¿Qué fue eso?"** Preguntó Ginny respirando agitada.

"**No lo se"** respondió Draco igual de agitado **"pero creo que a eso es a lo que se refería Blaise" **agregó levantándose de la cama "**será mejor que duermas un poco"** pasó una mano por su cabello **"si quieres acompañarme mañana"** y caminó hacia la puerta.

"**¿Adónde vas? Son casi las 4 AM"** preguntó Ginny sentándose en la cama.

"**A darme una ducha helada"** respondió Draco saliendo de la habitación.


	17. Charlotte Lefevbre

Salieron de una de las numerosas chimeneas doradas y caminaron por el espléndido vestíbulo cuyo suelo de madera oscura era muy brillante, pasaron junto a La Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, que se encontraba en el centro, donde Ginny se detuvo a observar los chorros de agua que salían de las enormes estatuas doradas de un mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo domestico.

" **¿Qué ocurre?"** Preguntó Draco deteniéndose a su lado.

" **He estado pensando que"** habló Ginny girando hacia él y arreglándole la corbata **"será mejor que te espere en la oficina de mi papá en el tercer piso"** terminó con la corbata y empezó a acomodarle el cuello de la camisa y de la capa **"así podrás atender tus asuntos con mas tranquilidad" **levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos cuando Draco le sostuvo las manos.

" **¿Todo esta bien?"** Preguntó Tonks girando hacia ellos al darse cuenta que no seguían a su lado **"estaré allá"** dijo comprensivamente señalando hacia la izquierda.

Ginny observó a la joven de cabello color rosa chicle dirigirse hacia el escritorio de seguridad del Ministerio y volvió a mirar a Draco **"mi presencia en esa reunión es irrelevante y me sentiré mas cómoda sí..."**

"**Me encantaría que fueras conmigo"** confesó Draco** "pero si ya tomaste una decisión, no me queda mas que aceptarla"**

" **¿Estas molesto?"**

Después de darle un corto beso en los labios Draco dijo **"no, en cuanto termine la junta, iré a la oficina de tu padre, hay algunas cosas que necesito hablar con él. Ahora vamonos o llegare tarde"**

Se unieron a Tonks y se sometieron a la inspección de rutina y al registro de sus varitas realizada por el mago de seguridad, Erik, quien luego de devolvérselas colocó los pergaminos con la información de estas en un pincha papeles. Cruzaron unas puertas doradas al fondo del largo vestíbulo y entraron a otro más pequeño donde habían mas de 20 ascensores. Entraron los 3 en uno de ellos y este empezó a subir poco a poco, mientras se escuchaba una voz femenina.

"_**Séptima planta, Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, incluye el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Descabelladas"**_

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y un par de magos y una bruja salieron, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y con una sacudida el ascensor volvió a moverse hacia arriba mientras la voz de mujer informaba:

"_**Sexta planta, Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, incluye la Dirección de la Red Flu, el Consejo Regulador de Escobas, la Oficina de Trasladores y el Centro Examinador de Aparición"**_

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, esta vez salieron unos ocupantes y entraron otros junto con algunos aviones de papel volando antes de que las puertas se cerraran y el ascensor volviera a moverse.

"_**Quinta planta, Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, incluye el Organismo Internacional de Normas de Instrucción Mágica, la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica"**_

Se abrieron de nuevo las puertas, saliendo y entrando algunas cuantos aviones de papel.

"_**Cuarta planta, Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, incluye las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, la Oficina de Coordinación de Duendes y la Agencia Consultiva de Plagas"**_

Esta vez al abrirse la puerta, salieron y entraron unas cuantas personas y algunos avioncillos.

"_**Tercera planta, Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, incluye el equipo de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos, el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores, el Comité de Excusas para los Muggles, la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos y la Oficina del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales"**_

Girando hacia Draco y besándolo rápidamente en los labios antes de salir del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron Ginny susurró **"suerte"** esperó que se cerraran las puertas antes de caminar por el largo pasillo al cabo de algunos minutos llegó a una puerta de cristal cuya inscripción indicaba que esa era la oficina que buscaba, entró y se encontró en una amplia sala rodeada de ventanas donde había varios escritorios, al otro lado de la habitación había una puerta de roble con una placa que decía en grandes letras doradas:

_**Arthur Weasley**_

_**Jefe de la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación **__**de Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos Protectores Falsos**_

En uno de los escritorios, el que se hallaba mas cercanoa esa puerta, se encontraba sentada una joven rubia, bastante atractiva de no más de 20 años, quien supuso Ginny era la secretaria de su padre.

"**Buenos Días"** saludó Ginny a la joven **"podría ver al Sr. Weas..."**

"**_no, no puedes," _**respondió agriamente la secretaria sin dejar de leer una revista que tenia abierta sobre su escritorio**"_salió en una misión"_**

" **¿Tardara mucho en regresar?"**

" **_¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?"_** Rezongó la joven mujer volteandouna pagina.

Ginny la miró fastidiada, nunca antes había experimentado este tipo de antipatía por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía. Había algo en esta muchacha que definitivamente no le agradaba y no era solo por trato que le estaba dando, era algo mas, algo que en este momento no sabia con exactitud que era **_"No necesita ser grosera,"_** dijo en el mismo tono que había empleado la muchacha**_ "solo quería saber..."_**

" **_¿Por qué no te vas?"_** Dijo la rubia moviendo indolentemente la mano **_"estas haciendo que pierda mi valioso tiempo" _**y sin prestarle mas atención continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora si estaba furiosa, y esa corazonada que tenia le decía a gritos que había algo muy desagradable en esta chica. Pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle lo que estaba pensando ya que entró una bruja de aproximadamente unos 35 años acompañada de un mago bastante joven, quienes después de saludarla, se pusieron a hablar con la secretaria por lo que Ginny se apartó de ellos y se dedicó a observar a la muchacha interactuar con estas personas. Su actitud resultaba bastante extraña ya que aunque su voz y sus gestos hacia la bruja eran dulces y llenos de cortesía, sus ojos reflejaban algo totalmente diferente, mientras que con el joven y apuesto mago se mostraba bastante amable y hasta ¿seductora?

En cuanto la pareja terminó su conversación con la muchacha, se dirigieron a la puerta dedicándole a Ginny un movimiento de cabeza al que ella respondió con una media sonrisa después de la cual se aproximó a la rubia que en ese momento se disponía a arreglarse las uñas, y colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio le dijo** "Necesito..."**

" **_¿Sigues aquí?"_** preguntó mirándola fugazmente con desdén al mismo tiempo que se limaba las uñas **_"creí que te habías largado"_**

"_**Escúchame bien porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez..."**_

" **¿Ocurre algo?"**

Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y se encontró con los azules ojos del joven mago que acababa de salir de la oficina **"No, solo le decía a la _'Señorita'_"** Ginny miró fijamente a la secretaria **"que necesito dejarle una nota a mi padre"**

"**estoy seguro que Charlie"** el joven le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa a la rubia **"la ayudara encantada Señorita..."**

"**Ginevra, Ginevra Weasley"** dijo Ginny girando hacia el muchacho y cruzando los brazos.

"**Encantado de conocerte, Antoine Bouchard a tus pies"** le ofreció la mano, la cual luego de pensarlo un poco ella aceptó y él llevó a sus labios **"tu padre se encuentra en una redada en el Callejón Diagon"** explicó aun sosteniendo la mano de Ginny **"porque no lo esperas...**"

Recuperando su mano, Ginny respondió **_"no gracias, regresare mas tarde"_** dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

"**Espera"** la llamó Charlotte alcanzándola cerca de la puerta "**quiero disculparme por la forma en que trate"** dijo con su voz melosa pero con una fría mirada **"pero no es común que una" **agregó mirándola de arriba a bajo torciendo la boca en una grotesca sonrisa** "'_nenita'_ se pasee sola por esta oficina ¿quieres que le diga algo a tu padre cuando regrese?"**

"**_Haz lo que se te de la gana"_ **declaró Ginny saliendo de la oficina hecha una furia hacia los ascensores **_"Maldita bruja"_ **murmuró apretando los dientes. No podía ser posible que _'esa mujer' _fuera de quien su padre había hablado tan bien este verano:

* * *

"_**Charlotte Lefevbre, mi secretaria, es de lo más eficiente, Molly. Es bastante rápida y responsable sin olvidar que es una jovencita muy dulce y agradable. Se desenvuelve de lo mejor en la oficina, y eso que es su primer trabajo, tan solo tiene 18 años, puedes creerlo. ¡Ah! y no tiene ningún problema con el idioma a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo de haber llegado de Francia"

* * *

**_

No definitivamente no podía ser la misma persona porque _'la francesita'_ era insufrible, de lo más desquiciante _**" ¿quién se cree que...?"** __' ¡Ouch!'_

" **¡Ginny!"**

"**Sr. Perkins"** exclamó Ginny observando al hombre con el que había chocado frente al ascensor.

"**Pero si estas hecha toda una mujer y muy bonita debo agregar"** comentó el anciano** " ¿qué haces aquí¿Sabe Arthur que estas fuera del colegio?"**

"**El profesor Dumbledore me dio permiso de acompañar a... a alguien que tiene unos asuntos pendientes aquí en el Ministerio" **respondió Ginny **"y pensé en darle una sorpresa a mi papá"**

"**que bien, que bien"** dijo Perkins **"pero creo que aun no ha llegado, salió a una misión en..."**

"**El Callejón Diagon. Si, ya me informaron al respecto"** repuso Ginny cerrando los ojos al recordar a la odiosa secretaria de su padre.

"**porque no lo esperas en su despacho, no creo que tarde gran cosa"**

"**Eso espero, me gustaría verlo antes de regresar a Hogwarts"** comentó Ginny.

"**Lo harás, estoy seguro"** afirmó Perkins **"ahora si me disculpas, tengo una reunión importante que atender. Fue un placer volverte a ver, Ginny"**

"**Igualmente Sr. Perkins" **sonrió Ginny.

Entró al ascensor en cuanto se abrieron las puertas. Una vez dentro suspiró fuertemente tratando de sacar de su mente a _'la francesita'_y pensando que haría o a donde iría. No tenia idea en que oficina de la primera planta se encontraba Draco, si Tonks estaba con el o si se encontraba en el Cuartel General de Aurores. Después de pensarlo un poco mientras el ascensor subía y bajaba deteniéndose piso por piso, tomó una decisión: _'iré a la cafetería_'

"**Hola, Charlotte ¿Arthur esta ocupado?"**

" **_¡Ah! Eres tu Tonks"_** exclamó mirándola furtivamente **_"bastante, acaba de llegar de una misión y no creo que tenga tiempo para tus..."_**

"**Disculpa..."** intervino Draco con una sonrisa.

"**Charlotte"** sonrió la rubia mirándolo.

"**Charlotte,"** expuso Draco levantando seductoramente una ceja **"bello nombre"**

"**Gracias, me dicen Charlie"** comentó Charlotte parpadeando coquetamente.

"**Bien, Charlie"** dijo Draco** "en realidad soy yo el que quiere verlo, te prometo que no le quitare mucho tiempo" **le guiñó un ojo.

"**En ese caso"** Charlotte se puso de pie ignorando a la boquiabierta de Tonks **" ¿a quien debo anunciar?"**

"**Draco Malfoy"**

"**Bien, enseguida regreso" **anunció delicadamente.

"**Una cosa mas Charlie"** solicitó Draco sin dejar de sonreír **"Ginevra Weasley..."**

" **¡Oh!" **Exclamó Charlotte **"estuvo aquí hace 20 o 30 minutos pero no quiso esperar a su padre dijo que regresaría mas tarde"** explicó desapareciendo por la puerta que conducía al despacho del Sr. Weasley.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Draco volteó rápidamente hacia Tonks, con una mirada que claramente decía _'esto no me gusta nada'_ por lo que ella al notar su preocupación dijo **"Iré a buscarla** **tu quédate con Arthur, sé que quieres hablar a solas con él"** y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar salió de la oficina.

"**Ya puedes pasar"** anunció Charlotte sonriendo desde el umbral de la puerta.

"**Volvemos a encontrarnos"** sonrió Antoine aproximándose a la mesa en la que se encontraba sentada Ginny en la cafetería.

"**Así parece" **respondió Ginny sosteniendo con ambas manos el vaso de jugo de calabaza que descansaba sobre la mesa.

"**Lamento lo que ocurrió con Charlie ¿puedo sentarme?"** Preguntó indicando la silla vacía al lado de Ginny.

"**claro"**

"**Gracias"** manifestó sentándose **"Charlie es muy eficiente en su trabajo"** comentó **"pero en su trato con las mujeres jóvenes y bonitas, es algo..."** hizo una pausa y sonrió al notar que Ginny lo miraba fijamente **"exasperante e impertinente"**

_" **¿En serio?"**_ preguntó mordazmente Ginny **_"no lo había notado"_**

"**Por favor, te suplico que..."**

_"_**_Sabe que"_ **lo interrumpió la pelirroja **_"déjelo así, después de todo no es Ud. Quien debe disculparse, y..."_ **lo directamente a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estabadesquitando su rabia con el**"no se preocupe, no acostumbro prestarle atención a lo que diga una _'necia'_"** dijo sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, en la amplia e iluminada oficina del Sr. Weasley, Draco le comentaba a grandes rasgos como le había ido en la reunión que sostuviera con Efthim Thomas, _'Jefe del Departamento Administrativo – subdivisión Legal para la entrega y posesión de bienes materiales'_, y sobre ciertas decisiones que planeaba llevar a cabo en el manejo de las Empresas Malfoy.

"**Al parecer has pensado en todo"** comentó el Sr. Weasley pensando que en cuanto Draco se vio liberado de la opresión de su padre y se aseguró de obtener la seguridad física y emocional de su madre, había dejado atrás al niño engreído, déspota, frió e insensible que Lucius Malfoy se había empeñado en moldear; para convertirse en el joven que ahora se encontraba sentado frente a él. Quien, en unos cuantos meses se había ganado el cariño de Molly, su esposa; la tolerancia de Ron; la aceptación del resto de sus hijos, incluidos Harry y Hermione, el corazón de su hija, Ginny; y su propia confianza.

"**Eso intento Señor"** respondió Draco sonriendo **"Ahora hay algo importante que quiero decirle, antes de que Tonks regrese con Ginny" **dijo con seriedad.

"**Bueno muchacho"** expresó Arthur Weasley con la misma formalidad que Draco estaba utilizando **"dime de que quieres hablar"**

"**verá Señor"** empezó Draco **"sé que mi relación con Ginevra no se inició de la manera mas apropiada y fue precedida por ciertos sucesos de los cuales no deseo hablar en este momento pero quiero asegurarle que mis intenciones hacia ella son de lo más honorables," **indicó **"yo... yo realmente la amo y es por eso que... quiero pedirle su consentimiento para salir formalmente con su hija"**

Después de mirarlo fijamente, el Señor Weasley le dijo esbozando una sonrisa **"creí que ya lo hacían Draco"**

"**Así es Señor"** repuso Draco **"lo que ocurre es que no me pareció adecuado continuar mi relación con Ginevra sin haber hablado formalmente con Ud. ya que realmente aprecio la confianza que ha depositado en mi"** Explicó **"y porque... tengo la esperanza que en un futuro, espero no muy lejano, Ud. me honré dándome la mano de su hija en matrimonio"**

"**Te aseguro, Draco, que nada me haría mas feliz, porque no pongo en duda el cariño que le profesas a Ginny** **y estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por ti"** habló el Sr. Weasley **"pero creo que aun son muy jóvenes para pensar en matrimonio, te recuerdo que ella solo tiene 16 años y tu 17, tienen toda una vida por delante" **manifestó **"no malinterpretes mis palabras, Draco,porque no me estoy oponiendo a su relación al contrario me siento orgulloso de que tengas el valor de venir a decirme todas estas cosas y en el momento en que ambos decidan unir sus vidas yo seré el primero en darles mi consentimiento y mi apoyo incondicional"**

"**Deja de bromear"** reía Ginny **"es increíble que no puedas hablar en serio un momento"**

"**al fin te encuentro, te he buscado por todo el ministerio"** suspiró aliviada Tonks **"hola Antoine"** saludó **"veo que ya se conocen"**

"**Así es Nymphadora**" sonrió el castaño de ojos azules.

" **_¡Por Merlín, Antoine!"_** exclamó **"cuantas veces debo repetirte que no me gusta que me digan así, y tu deja de reírte" **le reclamó a Ginny que no paraba de reír **"Draco y tu padre nos están esperando hace mas de 10 minutos"**

"**Es cierto"** dijo Ginny llevando una mano a su frente al tiempo que movía la cabeza **" ¿cómo le fue en la reunión?"** Preguntó mirando a Tonks mientras se ponía de pie.

"**Eso, tendrás que preguntárselo a él"**

"**bien, lo haré enseguida"** murmuró Ginny abriendo su bolso **"fue un placer y gracias por tu..." **

"**déjalo así, yo invito ya que el placer fue todo mío,"** sonrió Antoine sujetando la mano en la que Ginny sostenía unas cuantas monedas **"ahora vete no hagas esperar a tu padre"**

"**No lo sé, tal vez si Ud. me ayuda"** decía Draco **"podríamos encontrar alguna forma de sacar a mi madre del país sin levantar sospechas, no quiero que pase las navidades..."**

"**Lo siento Draco pero lo que me pides es imposible"** indicó el Sr. Weasley **"además tanto Molly como tu madre han hecho planes para estas fiestas y te aseguro que no seré yo quien vaya a contrariarlas, no tienes idea lo que es enfrentarse a esas 2 mujeres"** bromeó.

" **¡Papá!"** entró Ginny abruptamente al despacho seguida de Tonks y de Charlotte que se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

"**Lo lamento Sr. Weasley, no dejó que la anunciara"**

"**No te preocupes Charlie, esta bien"** aseguró Arthur Weasley levantándose y abrazando a su hija.

"**Entonces, con su permiso"** dijo dulcemente Charlotte y salió cerrando la puerta.

" **¿Dónde estabas pequeña?"**

"**En la cafetería"** respondió Ginny separándose de su padre **"tu secretaria es una _'bruja'_"** comentó aproximándose a Draco que también se había puesto de pie en cuanto ellas entraron.

"**_Ginny"_** advirtió el Sr. Weasley **"Ya que estamos todos juntoslos invitoa comer antes de que regresen a Hogwarts"** sugirió ignorando el el gesto de fastidio de Ginny y su nuevo comentario que sono algo asi como _'la estupida francesita'_

"**Disculpen la interrupción" **asomó Charlotte su cabeza por la puerta **"Sr. Weasley, ya llegoel Sr. Shacklebolt"**

" **¿Muchachos podrían esperar afuera un segundo?"** solicitó el Sr. Weasley **"Tonks y yo necesitamos hablar con Kingsley"**

Una vez fuera del despacho, Ginny le preguntó a Draco **"¿cómo te fue?"**

"**Bastante bien"** dijo Draco pasando una mano por la cintura de Ginny y dándole un beso en los labios **"me moría por hacer eso" **comentó por lo que ella no pudo evitar sonreír** "le comentaba a tu padre ciertas ideas que"** se sentó en una silla con Ginny sobre sus piernas **"quiero implementar en el manejo de las Empresas pero ya te lo explicare mas tarde. Ahora cuéntame ¿por qué no quisiste esperarlo aquí?"** preguntó sosteniendo una de las manos de la pelirroja y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

"**porque..."**

" **¿Desean algo de beber?"** Preguntó amablemente Charlotte.

"**_Si quisiéramos algo" _**dijo Ginny con fastidio volteando a mirarla **_"ya te lo hubiéramos pedido ¿no crees?"_**

" **_¡Ginny!" _**la reprendió Draco **"No, gracias, Charlie"**

"**Muy bien, si necesitas algo"** sonrió Charlotte seductoramente **"no dudes en pedírmelo" **le guiñó un ojo significativamente a Draco quien le devolvió la sonrisa **"ya sabes que te ayudare encantada"** y regresó a su escritorio.

El observar a la _'francesita'_ coquetear descaradamente con Draco empeoro sumal humor y el hecho de que el sonriera ante su insinuación hizo que le hirviera la sangre de rabia, por lo que soltó su mano de la del rubio, se levantó de su regazo, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y apretó los labios fuertemente.

" **¿Qué pasa contigo?"** pregunto Draco poniendose de pie.

" **_¿Qué pasa conmigo?"_ **Murmuró Ginny frunciendo el ceño **_" ¿quieres explicarme a que se debe tanta confianza con 'la francesita'?" _**Observó rápidamente a Charlotte antes de volver a mirar a Draco **_" ¿o es que me perdí de algo?"_**

" **¿Estas celosa?" **Preguntó Draco divertido levantando las cejas.

" **_¡Celosa!" _**Bufó Ginny **_"no confundas las cosas Draco y hazme el favor de no responder a una pregunta con otra, mejor ¿por que no me dices que tan amable ha sido 'Charlie' contigo y que tanto has necesitado pedirle?"_**

"**Chicos, ya estamos listos."** Anuncio el Sr. Weasley acercándose a ellos **"espero no les moleste pero les pedí a Kingsley y a Charlotte que nos acompañaran"**

"**claro que no pero lamentablemente papá, no puedo ir" **dijo Ginny conteniendo suenojo**"me siento... algo indispuesta,"** mordió su labio inferior y miró fugazmente a Draco** "lo mejor será que regrese a Hogwarts"**

" **¿Qué...?"**

"**no te preocupes, papa, es solo un dolor de cabeza"** lo interrumpió Ginny masajeando suavemente con la yema de los dedos su sien izquierda **"pero no tienen que cancelar el almuerzo por mi" **agregó** "Iré con Uds. hasta el Atrio y allí usare una de las chimeneas"**

"**Sr. Weasley, lo mas indicado es que _Ginevra y yo_"** Draco la miró fijamente **"regresemos al colegio..."**

"**por supuesto que no, _cariño_"** dijo Ginny masticando las palabras sin dejar de masajear su región temporal **_"deseo que vayas con ellos y te diviertas"_**

"**Gatita, sabes que no me divertiría, así que no insistas"** objetó Draco dulcemente, rodeando su cintura y depositando un beso en su mejilla **_"quieres dejar de actuar como una niña"_** le susurró al oído** "por favor, discúlpenos con los demás"** le solicitó cortésmente a Arthur **"y dígale a Tonks que no es necesario que nos acompañe"** apretó mas fuerte a Ginny haciendo que esta lo mirara **"le aseguro que llegaremos bien"**

Ginny no pronunció palabra alguna desde que salieron de la oficina de su padre y dado que al parecer Draco no pensaba despegársele ni un minuto ni dejaba de verla con esa sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro decidió cambiar de dirección y en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación, se encaminó a la Torre de Gryffindor.

"**si piensas que no entrare allí"** dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza hacia la Sra.Gorda** "y podrás escapar tan fácilmente, déjame decirte que te equivocas"**

Girando rápidamentey colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas Ginny refutó **_" ¿qué quieres que mi?"_**

"**Me gustaría que me explicaras la razón de tu comportamiento" **respondió Draco cruzando los brazos y levantando las cejas.

"_**sabes que..." **_Ginny suspiró fuertemente, cerro los ojos y cubrio su rostro con las manos "**lo siento, actué como una tonta"** confeso retirando las manos de su cara.

"**lo sé"**

"**_no me ayudes, quieres"_** dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior e inclinando la cabeza como si mirara el piso **"es solo que... no la soporto"**

" **¿A quien?"**

"**a esa _'francesita' _tonta la tal _'Charlie'_"**

"**Estas celosa"** rió Draco.

"**_No, no lo estoy"_** refuto levantando la cabeza rapidamente.

"**Esta bien, no lo estas"** sonrió Draco rodeando su cintura **" ¿qué hizo para molestarte tanto?"**

Lo miró a los ojos y observó que en ellos no había burla, se dejo abrazar unos instantes y colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco dijo**"sonara extraño lo que te voy a decir pero te aseguro que no me molesta tanto lo que hizo, como lo que presiento que va a hacer"**


	18. Malos Entendidos

" **_¡NO!"_** Gritó Ginny sentándose bruscamente, frotó sus ojos con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas repitiendo **"Solo fue una pesadilla, una pesadilla"** colocó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, abrió lentamente los ojos y miró el techo, luchando por normalizar su agitada respiración. Parpadeó un par de veces, humedeció sus labios, y giró en la cama, abrazando una almohada, y dejándose envolver por la oscuridad y la soledad que la rodeaba no pudo evitar llorar.

" **_¡Demonios!"_** Murmuró Draco abriendo los ojos y pasando una mano por su rubio cabello miró su reloj de pulsera _'3 y 20' _golpeó la almohada e intentó volver a conciliar el sueño que por alguna extraña razón tenia la seguridad no conseguiría ya que la repentina preocupación que lo había despertado estaba incrementándose evitando que pudiera volver a dormirse **_"maldición" _**murmuró cambiando de posición, cerrando los ojos y forzándose a recuperar lo que de un momento a otro e inexplicablemente había perdido.

No sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo había estado llorando, pudieron haber sido horas o tan solo minutos pero dejo de hacerlo cuando ni una lagrima mas pudo brotar de sus ojos, miró hacia la mesita de noche y observó el reloj despertador _'3: 55'_ se acurrucó de lado y rogó con todas sus fuerzas que llegara la mañana. Sabia que era absurdo intentar dormirse dado que el sueño la había abandonado desde el momento en que despertó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego abrirlos rápidamente _'no puede ser verdad, no es posible' _pensó moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de borrar las imágenes que en esos escasos segundos habían reaparecido en su mente_ ' ¿por qué¿Por qué es tan duro, tan difícil?'_ Últimamente después de alguna pesadilla había sido capaz de volver a dormirse sin tener que revivirlas en cuanto cerrara los ojos pero ahora esto resultaba imposible _'diablos'_ suspiró _'¿dónde se ha ido todo el valor y la fortaleza que he tenido últimamente cada vez que uno de estos espantosos sueños me despertaban¿Acaso no he superado el temor¿No he comprendido que eran solo eso, malos y terribles recuerdos que me atormentaban en sueños?'_ Movió la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza, ahora podía verlo con claridad: era como una broma de mal gusto, una cachetada inesperada o un baldazo de agua fría; lo que le había infundido seguridad, fuerza, valor y confianza en si misma para enfrentar sus propios temores era... **" ¡Draco¡Oh, por Dios!" **Murmuró mordiéndose fuertemente el labio y limpiando una lagrima que corría por su mejilla **"soy una estúpida"** se recriminó sentándose en la cama y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos **" ¿por qué tenia que...?" **Se quedó callada observando nuevamente el despertador _— 4:01 AM —_ _'No puede ser cierto, es imposible...' _pensó bufando y limpiando con el reverso de la mano algunas lágrimas furtivas que escapaban de sus ojos, y sin pensarlo 2 veces se levantó de la cama.

Habían sido muchos años de practica y Ginny sabia perfectamente que es lo que necesitaba:_ 'una larga y exhaustiva caminata para despejar la mente'_ Era algo que había venido haciendo por muchos años tanto aquí en Hogwarts como en la Madriguera, y ahora que se encontraba nuevamente sola enfrentándose a estas circunstancias, eso era exactamente lo que haría. Tomándose todo el tiempo necesario y tal vez un poco mas del debido para asearse y vestirse no pudo evitar preguntarse _'¿cómo he sido capaz de soportar todos estos años estas horripilantes pesadillas seguidas de las innumerables noches de insomnio¿Cómo he podido sobrevivir a estas espantosas sensaciones de miedo y angustia entre otras, aparentando ante los demás que todo era perfecto¿Cómo he podido enfrentar completamente sola el enorme temor al silencio y a la obscuridad en que cada uno de estos episodiosme envuelve?' _Dándole una ultima mirada al reloj _— 4:15 —_ y preguntándose en voz alta **_"¿es que acaso el universo entero esta en mi contra?"_** Salió de la habitación para deambular por los largos y vacíos corredores del castillo.

" **¡Ginny¡Ginny! Soy yo, Harry"** la llamó observando que no se encontraba en la sala de estar **"Ginny, necesitamos hablar**" dijo asomándose al dormitorio cuya puerta se encontraba abierta de par en par, al no obtener respuesta se introdujo en el, descubriendo que tampoco estaba allí. Giró rápidamente al escuchar pasos afuera _'el baño' _pensó caminando hacia la puerta **"Gin... ¡Zabini¿Qué haces aquí?"**

"**Buenos días a ti también, Potter"** respondió Blaise **"por tu falta de cortesía debo suponer que nuestra adorada pelirroja te mando a freír espárragos"** dijo dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas.

"**En este momento no estoy de humor para tus burlas, Zabini"** advirtió Harry apuntándolo con un dedo **"la actitud de Ginny me preocupa y sospecho que tu sabes algo al respecto"**

" **¡Oh no, Potter!"** exclamó Blaise sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón y moviéndolas mientras hablaba **"frena tus hipogrifos y explícame a que te refieres con el comportamiento de Ginny"**

Después de estudiarlo unos minutos con la mirada, Harry decidió hablar "**como habrás notado, ayer no bajó a cenar y con todo lo que sucedió me supuse que estaría aquí, así que vine a hablar con ella pero lo único que dijo es 'déjenme en paz' y se encerró en su dormitorio"**

"**Bueno"** analizó Blaise volviendo a meter las manos en los bolsillos **"después de lo que pasó y considerando la forma en que ella quería que fueran las cosas, no me sorprende que se haya dejado llevar por ese temperamento que..."**

"**estaría de acuerdo contigo si hubiera gritado hasta perder la voz, me hubiera lanzado algún hechizo, o si hubiera entrado allí"** levantó un brazo y señaló con su pulgar sobre su hombro indicando el dormitorio de Ginny **"azotando la puerta, pero no hizo nada de eso"**

" **¿Qué quieres decir?" **Preguntó Blaise preocupado.

"**se encerró con llave, impasibilitó la puerta y le puso un hechizo que no te permitía acercarte a menos de un pie de distancia"**

'_wow'_ **"es peor de lo que esperaba" **exclamó Blaise llevando una mano a su frente y deslizándola por su cabello.

" **¿Qué es lo que sabes, Zabini?"**

"**Tanto como tu, Potter. Pero no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que no es solo porque los hayan descubierto. Entre esos 2 pasó algo mas, algo por lo que ambos se encerraron en sus habitaciones y no han querido hablar al respecto"**

" **¿Estas diciéndome que Malfoy se encuentra en la misma situación?"** Preguntó Harry incrédulo **" ¿qué? Tu apreciado amigo te mando al infierno" **Se burló sonriendo con ironía y levantando una ceja.

"**Eso no seria nada nuevo"** repuso Blaise sin darle importancia a su comentario **"estoy acostumbrado a sus incongruencias"** movió la cabeza a ambos lados recordando la indescifrable expresión de su rubio amigo **"fue peor que eso... no dijo _'nada' _"**

En ese momento ambos voltearon al escuchar que alguien mas entraba a la habitación. Ahí parada frente a ellos se encontraba Ginny bastante enfadada, mojada de pies a cabeza, tiritando de frió y empapando el piso a cada paso que daba **_"lo que me faltaba"_ **dijo castañeando los dientes **_"primero me caigo al lago, luego el estúpido de Filch"_** enfatizó sus palabras levantando un dedo por cada cosa que decía, como si las estuviera contando **_"me sermonea y me da una detención por empapar los pasillos, y por si fuera poco los encuentro aquí, metidos en 'mí habitación' ¿no tienen otro lugar a donde ir?"_**

"**Ginny,"** expresó Harry acercándose a ella **"nosotros solo queríamos..."**

"**_Lo siento, OK"_** lo interrumpió la pelirroja retirando el cabello mojado que le cubría el rostro yencaminanadose hacia su dormitorio **"Uds. no tienen la culpa"** desde donde les pidio**"por favor váyanse, quiero estar sola"**

"**Ginny, creo que es importante que..."**

"**_Basta Harry"_** exclamó saliendo de su habitación con ropa limpia y seca en las manos **_"quiero que me dejen tranquila"_** chilló dirigiéndose al baño.

Mientras tanto en el Gran Comedor Demelza decía exasperada **"Ya basta, Ron¿no te cansas de repetir la misma cantaleta?"**

'_bah'_ **"y dices ser su amiga"** recriminó Ron **"cuando no te interesa lo que esta pasando"**

" **¡Por Dios Santo, Ron!" **intervino Hermione **"sabes muy bien que aquí hacen noticia hasta del incidente más pequeño"**

"**además, no están diciendo nada nuevo"** comentó Neville terminando de beber su jugo de calabaza y depositando el vaso sobre la mesa **"ya venían hablando de ellos hace mucho tiempo..."**

"**Neville tiene razón, Ron" **dijo Colin dejando el tenedor sobre el plato, y empujándolo un poco hacia delante para apoyar los brazos en la mesa **"no han hecho mas que inventar y especular acerca de ellos todo este tiempo, como cuando dijeron que los habían visto nadando desnudos en el lago, y en realidad habían estado conversando en la orilla"**

"**O cuando comentaban que Madame Pince los había echado de la biblioteca" **habló nuevamente Neville** "por haberlos descubierto en la Sección Prohibida..."**

"**Pero esta vez es diferente..."**

" **¿Por qué Ron?" **Preguntó Demelza con fastidio **" ¿por qué esta vez es verdad¿Por qué en realidad los vieron besándose a fuera de la Torre Gryffindor¡Por todos los cielos, Ron!"** Exclamó levantando crispadamente las manos **"si tu mismo los has visto besarse en otras ocasiones, así que no entiendo cuál es tu problema. Si la gente quiere hablar, entonces que hable, a Ginny ni siquiera le interesa..."**

" **¿Que no?" **sonrió Colin mirándola divertido **"seamos sinceros Demelza, que Ginny diga que no le interesa y que impida que Draco o nosotros hagamos algo al respecto no quiere decir que realmente no le importe, o ya olvidaste que misteriosamente Lavander decidió retractarse en publico de todo lo que había dicho sobre ellos"**

'_Ah'_ **"y te recuerdo que evitó a toda costa cruzarse en el camino de Ginny por mas de 2 semanas"** complementó Neville riendo.

"**Esperen un momento"** intervino Hermione que había estado analizando la situación **"Ron tiene razón"**

"**sha ro fen"** dijo Ron masticando la tostada que tenia en la boca.

Ignorando por completo la interrupción de Ron y el hecho de que estaba hablando con la boca llena, Hermione continuó **"por más desagradables que hayan sido los... rumores, a Draco y a Ginny jamás los habían afectado, es mas hasta bromeaban al respecto, y nunca habían dejado de presentarse en el comedor a causa de ellos"**

"**Ahora que lo mencionas ninguno de los 2 cenó anoche"** indicó Demelza **"ni tampoco han venido a desayunar ¿qué estas pensando Hermione?"**

"**que algo mas debió haber ocurrido, sabemos que a excepción de Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle, los otros Slytherin no están muy contentos de confirmar sus sospechas"** comentó Hermione dirigiendo una significativa mirada hacia Pansy, quien rápidamente comprendió y se dispuso a acercarse acompañada de Crabbe y Goyle **"también sabemos que de las otras casas," **miró a Luna, quien en ese momento estaba sentándose junto a Neville **"incluyendo la nuestra, hay muchos a quienes no les ha hecho la menor gracia"**

"**Endozes Germayoni¿kés do ke bobones?"** Preguntó Ron sin dejar de comer.

" **¿Qué sucede?" **Preguntó Pansy sentándose entre Ron y Hermione mientras que Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron de pie junto a ellos.

"**Estamos hablando de lo que sucedió ayer" **susurró Demelza.

"**Debemos de tomar ciertas medidas"** intervino Hermione **"de por sí a Uds. no les va muy bien con los demás Slytherin desde que decidieron apoyar a Draco por lo que hizo el año pasado," **agregó dirigiéndose a los recién llegados **"pero sospecho que ahora las cosas podrían ponerse mucho peor, no creo que a los padres de muchos de ellos les haga gracia el saber que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy no solo traicionó a Voldemort, sino que ahora es novio de la hija de Arthur Weasley a quien consideran un traidor de sangre"**

"**mientras Uds. deciden que hacer"** dijo Ron poniéndose de pie luego de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta **"yo voy a ir a averiguar que es lo que sucede con mi hermana"**

"**no te lo recomiendo, Ron" **indicó Harry **"esta de muy mal humor y tiene una detencion con Filch en este momento"**

Salió del baño completamente vestida, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Agradeció silenciosamente el que los chicos se hayan ido y entró a su dormitorio. Se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta observando al muchacho que estaba cómodamente sentado frente al escritorio _**" ¿quieres explicarme que haces aquí?"** _Preguntó lanzando irritada la toalla sobre una _butaca **"creí que les había pedido claramente que me dejaran sola"**_ _'Ahhh'_ suspiró dejándose caer bruscamente en la cama **_"al parecer no me entendiste¿verdad, Blaise?"_** dijo acomodándose en el borde de la cama **_"vete"_** lo miró sonreír reclinándose en la silla y colocando los pies sobre el escritorio**_ "eres... eres... intolerable" _**gruñó poniéndose de pie, acercándose al escritorio y de un manazo retiró los pies del moreno de encima del escritorio **_"hazme el favor de largarte"_**

"**Por lo que veo, pelirroja, Draco ha sido una muy mala influencia para ti"** repuso Blaise poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella **"vas a decirme ¿qué es lo que sucedió, princesa?"** preguntó colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Ginny **"me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que no me lo digas"**

"**_lo sé"_** respondió Ginny bajando la cabeza** "de verdad... lo siento, no tengo idea de porque estoy desquitándome contigo"**

" **¿Será por que con quien deberías desquitarte no se encuentra aquí?"** sonrio Blaise comprensivamente levantándole el rostro por la barbilla.

Sonriendo tristemente y cruzando los brazos Ginny le dijo **"te equivocas Blaise, esa persona esta frente a ti"**

Después de varios minutos en silencio, Blaise la guió hasta la sala donde se sentaron en el sillón y mientras Ginny, que había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de Blaise, le contaba lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia, este le acariciaba el cabello.

"**Así que esa tal Charlotte"** comentó Blaise **"no te inspira confianza"**

"**En lo absoluto"** afirmó Ginny acomodándose en su asiento para poder mirar a Blaise directamente.

"**Bien, luego nos ocuparemos de eso¿qué otra cosa ocurrió?"

* * *

**

"_**Esta bien, no lo estas"** sonrió Draco rodeando su cintura **" ¿qué hizo para molestarte tanto?"**_

_Lo miró a los ojos y observó que en ellos no había burla **"sonara extraño lo que te voy a decir pero te aseguro que no me molesta tanto lo que hizo, como lo que presiento que va a hacer"**_

" _**¿Estas prejuzgando a Charlie**" 'Ouch' se quejó Draco apretando a Ginny, que lo había golpeado en el pecho, contra su cuerpo y continuó hablando como si nada **"sin darte la oportunidad de conocerla? Vamos Ginny, talvez tuvo un mal día y tu llegaste en el momento menos indicado¿quién seria capaz de conocerte y no adorarte?"** dijo besándola en la cabeza **"además tu padre esta muy contento con ella, dice que es muy eficiente y..."**_

"_**Ya lo sé, es solo que... olvídalo, no quiero seguir hablando de ella. Mejor cuéntame"** lo miró sonriendo **"cuales son esas geniales ideas..."** sus palabras se perdieron en los labios de Draco, quien la besaba lentamente y acariciaba su espalda por lo que ella llevó las manos a su cuello profundizando el beso._

"_**así que solo amigos, Weasley"

* * *

**_

"**Entonces quien los vio fue Vane"** expuso Blaise.

"**Sí. Le advertí que mantuviera ese agujero que llama boca cerrado y" **dijo Ginny jugueteando con un mecho de su cabello **"hubiera hecho un par de cosas mas si Draco no me hubiera detenido"**

"**la verdad es que me alegra que lo haya hecho"** confesó Blaise** "tienes suficientes problemas evitando a Corner como para que estés buscando una detención por atacar a esa tonta"**

"**tienes razón**" admitió Ginny **"pero por _'ella'_ empezó todo"

* * *

**

"_**Vamos, Gatita"** dijo Draco deslizando sus manos por los brazos de Ginny **"es mejor así. Ya me estoy cansando de tener que ocultarnos, además hoy hable con tu padre..."**_

" _**¿Con mi padre¿De que?"**_

"_**De nosotros"** sonrió Draco._

" _**¿Qué...?"**_

"_**le dije lo importante que eres para mí, lo mucho que..."**_

"_**Ginny ¿podemos hablar, Malfoy"**_

"_**Thomas"** devolvió el saludo Draco._

"_**Por supuesto Dean¿qué sucede?"**_

"_**a solas... por favor"**_

"_**Claro"** respondió Ginny **" ¿no te importa verdad?"** Le preguntó a Draco, quien la soltó y moviendo la cabeza negativamente se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la pared.

* * *

_

"**Déjame entender esto"** dijo Blaise entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola seria y fijamente **"no solo te invitó a Hogsmeade y te pidió una oportunidad para volver a estar juntos, sino que te preguntó delante de Draco si tenias una relación con alguien _'¡y tu te negaste!' ¡Me lleva el demonio!_ _¿En qué estabas pensando, pelirroja?_"**

"**ese es el problema, Blaise, no estaba pensando"** respondió presurosa cubriendo su rostro con las manos **"él acababa de decirme que se estaba cansando de todo esto..." **movió ligeramente su cabeza **"se puso furioso, empezamos a discutir y nos dijimos muchas cosas, todo se salió de control" **retiró las manos de su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Blaise **"y le dije que..."**

" _**¿Qué?"**_

"**que no quería que nadie supiera de nosotros, que eso era un grave error pero Blaise**" dijo retirando el mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro **"tu sabes que no me refería a nosotros sino a todo esto, a todos los problemas que... ya no importa"** miró sus manos sobre su regazo y levantando la cabeza declaró **"Terminamos Blaise, me dijo que si eso era lo que yo quería eso era lo que tendría" **y sin poder contener un minuto mas las lagrimas, empezó a llorar.

'_Shh, Shh'_ **"todo se va a solucionar"** dijo Blaise abrazándola **"en cuanto les pase la rabieta, hablaran, le explicaras todo y este malentendido se va a aclarar, ya veras"**

"**No pienso hacerlo"** aseguró Ginny separándose de Blaise **"será mejor así"** se limpió las lagrimas con las manos **"de todos modos, esto es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado... es lo mejor para él**. **Tengo una... detención con Filch. Gracias por escucharme y ser mi amigo"** lo besó en la mejilla y se levantó rápidamente del sofá **"te veré en el almuerzo"** le brindó una triste sonrisa y salió rumbo a la oficina del conserje.

"**¡Hey! Llevamos horas aquí y no has dicho una sola palabra, es que no piensas..."**

"**no recuerdo haber solicitado tu compañía, Zabini_"_** anunció Draco que estaba acostado en el sofá de su propia sala de estar en su habitación, con los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza observando fijamente el techo **"si deseas irte conoces el camino, me harías un gran favor"**

"**sé que discutiste con Ginny"** dijo Blaise apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazando los dedos mientras miraba fijamente al rubio **"estoy seguro que en cuanto ambos se tranquilicen se darán cuenta de lo absurdo de esta situación y volverán..."**

" **_¿Que te hace pensar que quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con ella?"_** preguntó violentamente Draco observándolo por primera vez desde que Blaise se había sentado en uno de los sillones **_"yo no necesito..."_**

"**_suficiente"_** gruñó Blaise poniéndose de pie y señalándolo con un dedo acusatoriamente **_"tienes la misma actitud incoherente que ella y no estoy dispuesto a lidiar con un par de estúpidos que no hacen mas que comportarse como 2 niños caprichosos a los que no les vendría nada mal unos buenos azotes" _**

"_**escúchame, Zabini"**_

"**_NO, escúchame tu"_** reprendió Blaise **_"estoy harto de verlos crearse sus propios problemas, todo este tiempo no he hecho mas que escucharlos y quedarme callado"_**

"_**como si eso fuera posible"**_

"**_pero no mas" _**continuó hablando Blaise como si Draco no hubiera dicho nada **_"es increíble comprobar lo cobardes que son, si me oíste bien 'cobardes' "_** precisó al ver que Draco se sentó rápidamente y le daba una mirada asesina**_ "porque ninguno de los 2 es capaz de sentarse a solucionar todo este mal entendido y afrontar a todo el colegio, por el contrario prefieren esconderse como 2 ratas asustadas..."_**

"**_un momento Zabini_**, **_no soy yo quien teme enfrentar el que dirán, me importa un bledo..."_**

"**_Peor aun, Draco, temes enfrentarte a la mujer que amas y escuchar lo que tiene que decirte, porque a Ginny la tiene sin cuidado lo que la gente diga o piense de ella, esta tan estúpidamente enamorada que lo único que le importa eres tu y tu seguridad, aunque a ella se la lleve la fregada"_** giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta **"me voy a comer," **sonrió **"no tengo nada mas que decirte" **y cerrando suavemente la puerta se fue.

Draco se quedó sentado sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos pensando en todo lo que Blaise había dicho.

* * *

'_**temes enfrentarte a la mujer que amas y escuchar lo que tiene que decirte'

* * *

**_

'_Eso no era verdad, no le temía a Ginny como era posible que Blaise pensara...' _por supuesto que si, si había algo que temía, que lo aterraba totalmente por eso había actuado como lo había hecho, por eso había terminado con ella antes de que ella misma lo hiciera, porque no quería escucharlo de sus labios, sabia que no podría soportar escuchar a Ginny decirle que no lo amaba, que ya no quería continuar con el.

* * *

'**_a Ginny la tiene sin cuidado lo que la gente diga o piense de ella'

* * *

_**

Dio un fuerte suspiro y sonrió con incredulidad ' _¿por qué no lo pensé antes?'_ Resultaba tan obvio ahora que Blaise lo había mencionado. '_Cada vez que surge algún comentario, Ginny se asegurade que ninguno de nosotros haga nada, y repentinamente así como se inicio el rumor este era reemplazado por una disculpa publica. Soy un tonto como no me di cuenta que es ella la que se encarga de desmentir toda esa sarta de chismes injuriosos, pero...'

* * *

_

'_**esta tan estúpidamente enamorada que lo único que le importa eres tu y tu seguridad'

* * *

**_

'_No era posible que ella... pero porque pensaría algo... por supuesto si había sido lo suficientemente estúpido, como dijo Blaise, para ignorar el hecho de que ella silenciaba a los chismosos, entonces había sido lo suficientemente necio como para subestimarla y creer que no notaría los conflictos que tenia con sus compañeros de casa, y todas las medidas de seguridad que se estaban tomando alrededor de él y de su madre. ¡Estaba mas claro que el agua! Obviamente Ginny pensaba que si de alguna manera Voldemort, los Mortífagos o su padre se enteraban de su relación esto sumaria una razón mas para matarlo pero ¿es que acaso esta niña no podía dejar de sorprenderlo? Parecía ser tan frágil e indefensa cuando en realidad era capaz de enfrentarse a todo y... ¡de llevar ella sola la carga! Pero si en realidad pensaba todo eso ¿por qué no se lo había dicho¿Por qué se lo había contado a Blai... ?'_ Se rascó suavemente la cabeza despeinándose ligeramente y volvió a sonreír, de su propia ingenuidad. _'¿Quién mejor que Blaise para guardar un secreto que no quieres que sea descubierto por nadie pero que al mismo tiempo necesitas que te recuerden lo tonto que eres por guardarte aquello?' _Sin dejar de sonreír se levantó de su asiento, sorprendido consigo mismo por su falta de valor y dispuesto a enfrentarse a esa pelirroja a la que definitivamente no pensaba perder aunque el mundo entero se interpusiera entre ellos. Con este pensamiento salió de su habitación y se dirigió al Gran Comedor donde no solo se encontraría con ella sino también donde daría el primer paso en una batalla que tarde o temprano tendría que llevarse a cabo.

En cuanto cruzó las enormes puertas de roble, todos los que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor voltearon a mirarlo, creándose en un principio un silencio absoluto que solo fue roto por el sonar de sus pasos sobre el frió piso de mármol. Repentinamente el ambiente se llenó de numerosos murmullos que resonaban por todo el salón. Esto no era algo que lo incomodara, ya había pasado por una experiencia similar y con reacciones mucho menos placenteras en aquella ocasión, casi al final de su sexto año, cuando arruinó los planes de Voldemort de introducir Mortífagos al colegio e intentar matar a Dumbledore, al cual le contó que él había sido designado para esa tarea poniendo en riesgo la vida de sus padres — como si la vida de Lucius tuviera algún valor después de lo que intentó hacer en contra de su propia familia — en el caso de negarse; Con quien colaboró en el enfrentamiento y la captura de varios Mortífagos como Greyback, Alecto y Amicus la noche en que Voldemort planificó el ataque a Hogwarts, sin saber que Dumbledore tenia un contraataque esperándolos; y a quien le confió una de las cosas por las cuales seria capaz de dar su propia vida: **SU MADRE.**

Estaba a punto de llegar al extremo de la mesa en donde estaban sentados sus amigos, los que desde que entrara le estaban brindando animosas sonrisas, cuando una mano sobre su hombro hizo que volteara rápidamente, volviendo a sumergirse en un profundo silencio el Gran Comedor.

"_**Hasta que apareces, Malfoy"**_

" **¿Qué quieres, Nott?"** Preguntó Draco mirándolo fijamente **"si fuera tu, no volvería a intentarlo"** retiró bruscamente la mano de este de su hombro **_"a menos que quieras que te la arranque con mis propias manos"_** advirtió observando que varios Slytherins se ponían de pie, como Bletchley, Higgs, Montague y Pritchard entre otros.

"**_Me sorprendes, Malfoy"_** dijo Nott con profundo odio **_"empezaba a sospechar que a parte de ser una deshonra para tu familia y nuestras creencias, eras un cobarde"_**

"_**cállate Nott"**_

"**_Sumado al hecho de relacionarte con Potter"_**sonrio maliciosamente**_"'el elegido',"_**detallopor lo queel resto de Slytherins rieron**_"sangre sucias y"_**

"_**te lo advierto"**_

"**_traidores de sangre"_**

Sin pensarlo siquiera, Draco cogió a Nott por el cuello de la túnica estampándolo de espaldas sobre la mesa con tal fuerza que el ruido resonó en todo el salón, e incrustándole la punta de su varita en el cuello le dijo **_"si vuelvo a escuchar una sola palabra mas de tu asquerosa boca, te juro que será la ultima cosa que hagas en tu patética existencia"_**

La rabia parecía haber nublado sus sentidos, en lo único que podía pensar era en las inmensas ganas de acabar con esta asquerosa imitación de hombre de una vez por todas y librar al mundo de esta inmundicia. Tan sumido por su propia furia se encontraba que no prestaba atención a lo que varias voces femeninas repetían, era como si provinieran de otra dimensión, de una radio mal sintonizada — _'Draco déjalo' 'no vale la pena, Draco' 'Draco, por favor'_ — De pronto, sintió varias manos sujetándolo con fuerza y tirando de él hacia atrás, obligándolo a soltar a Nott que al verse liberado del ataque de Draco, se levantó de la mesa en la que yacía sacudiéndose la túnica al mismo tiempo que sonreía maliciosamente **_" ¡Malfoy!" _**Lo llamó**_ "al menos dime ¿es buena en la cama?"_**

Antes de que alguien tuviera oportunidad de detenerlo, Draco se había vuelto a lanzar sobre Nott, regresándolo a la mesa y golpeándolo salvajemente hasta hacerlo perder el conocimiento. Esto hubiera continuado si una voz fuerte y clara no lo hubiera traído de vuelta a la realidad **"Es suficiente Sr. Malfoy, acompáñeme por favor"**

Sin soltar a su presa, a la que tenia fuertemente sujeto de la túnica y con el puno listo para seguir golpeándolo aun en el aire, Draco giró la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándose con los brillantes ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore. Bajó lentamente el brazo y volteó a mirar a Nott, notando que su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre. Simplemente lo soltó dejándolo caer sobre la mesa y observó a las personas que estaban junto a él. Pudo ver las caras de preocupación de Pansy, Luna y Demelza; las miradas asombro de Crabbe, Goyle, Longbottom y Creevey; Y las expresiones de aprobación y respaldo de Potter y Zabini, quienes sostenían fuertemente a un totalmente enfurecido Ronald Weasley.

"**Muchacho, cuando decidiste escoger tu propio camino basándote en lo que querías hacer y no en lo que esperaban que hicieras, sabias que ibas a enfrentarte a este y otro tipo de acciones"** dijo Dumbledore mirándolo por encima de sus lentes de media luna y levantando una mano para silenciarlo en cuanto lo vio abrir la boca **"lo que quiero que recuerdes es que no puedes dejarte llevar por tus instintos cada vez que esto suceda. Llevo varios meses solicitándote que encuentres el punto medio, el equilibrio, para dominar este tipo de reacciones"**

"**_Sé que perdí la calma pero..."_** dijo Draco frustrado.

"**_No hay pero que valga, Draco"_** lo interrumpió Dumbledore hablando con firmeza **_" ¿tienes idea de lo que hubiera pasado si la Srta. Weasley se hubiera encontrado en el comedor durante tu pequeña disputa?"_** Preguntó súbitamente **"veo que no"** agregó calmadamente, observando a Draco exhalar incomodo ante la pregunta **"voy a explicártelo, cuando alguno de Uds. se encuentra en una situación que a los ojos del otro implique peligro o angustia; El nexo que los une, es decir la conjunción por la que están unidos se activa de manera peligrosa si no saben dominar la enorme cantidad de poder que es liberado. En otras palabras actuara como una aniquilante arma que no discriminara entre los que estén haciéndoles daño, los que estén ayudándolos o Uds. mismos" **explicó **"Ahora comprendes ¿por qué este desafortunado incidente no debe volver a repetirse?"**

"**Así será Señor, le doy mi palabra"** garantizó Draco intentando calmar el monstruo que aun se encontraba batallando en su interior.

"**estoy seguro de ello, mi querido muchacho"** sonrió Dumbledore **"pero creo que será necesario que tomemos algunas medidas al respecto"**

" **¿Qué tipo de medidas?" **Preguntó exigentemente Draco **"Señor"** añadió rápidamente al darse cuenta de su impertinencia.

"**las suficientes para que sean capaces de controlar y dirigir"** respondió Dumbledore sin darle mayor importancia al tono insolente del muchacho **"toda esa energía sin lastimar a nadie" **concluyó sin darle mayor explicación al respecto **"ahora Draco, como les dije en nuestra ultima reunión Uds. iran descubriendo cierto tipo de habilidades relacionadas con magia muy antigua, lo que deseo saber es si han experimentado alguna"**

"**no sabría decirle con seguridad si es una habilidad como Uds. la llama o simplemente son casualidades"** expresó Draco **"pero hay ciertos momentos en los que estoy casi seguro de poder percibir los estados de animo de Ginny"**

"**Puedo asegurarte que no son simples casualidades como piensas"** comentó Dumbledore apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio y uniendo la yema de sus dedos **"con un poco de practica dejaran de ser espontáneos accidentes aislados y serán capaces de sentirse y comunicarse el uno al otro aun a considerable distancia"** se quedó pensativo observando sus manos luego miró a Draco sonriendo **"bueno, en cuanto tenga todo listo para sus entrenamientos se los haré saber, es muy probable que sea después de las vacaciones navideñas. puedes retirarte"**

Se puso de pie algo confuso por la información algo vaga, que acababa de recibir y por el hecho de no haber sido castigado, se dirigió a la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de salir Dumbledore le dijo **"Un par de cosas más Draco. Primero, espero que cumplas tu palabra y no se repita lo que presencie allá abajo, la próxima vez no seré tan condescendiente, aunque estoy de acuerdo en que el Sr. Nott se lo merecía"** asintió significativamente **"y segundo, podrías asegurarte que la Srta. Weasley coma algo, si mis sospechas son correctas, no ha probado bocado desde su pequeña riña de ayer"** Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero Dumbledore lo cortó guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo ampliamente **"que tengas un buen día"** y con un movimiento de la mano lo despidió.


	19. reconciliacion

Salió al corredor luego de bajar la escalera de caracol y descubrió que alguien estaba parado frente a él, así que decidió ignorarlo ya que después de lo que había dicho Dumbledore, no estaba dispuesto a meterse en mas problemas, por ahora, y aun tenia que solucionar su situación con Ginny.

" **¡Malfoy!"**

Siguió caminando por el largo y vacío pasadizo utilizando todo su autocontrol para no reaccionar como deseaba hacerlo ante los llamados de la persona que habia sido la causante de que le dijera todas esas horribles cosas a Ginny.

* * *

_Sonriendo con ironía siguió hablando con toda la rabia que sentía **"eres el ser más despreciable y manipulador que he conocido en mi vida," **'hmf' bufó **"quien iba a creerlo con esa cara de ángel y esa actitud de inocente..."**_

"_**Draco, basta"** dijo Ginny con una mezcla de dolor y fastidio **"no voy a permitirte..."**_

"_**NO, EL QUE NO VA A PERMITIRTE QUE SIGAS DIVIRTIÉNDOTE A MIS COSTILLAS SOY YO" **vociferó Draco enfadado **" ¿HASTA DONDE PENSABAS LLEVAR TU JUEGO, GINEVRA?"** Inquirió cogiéndola por los hombros con mas fuerza de la necesaria **" ¿CUÁL ERA TU OBJETIVO¿METERTE A MI CAMA? RESPONDEME"**_

" _**¡SUÉLTAME!"** Gritó Ginny sosteniendo entre sus manos las de Draco y obligándolo a soltarla **"NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES HACIENDO ESTO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME ESTES DICIENDO TODAS ESTAS COSAS. LO MEJOR ES QUE TE VAYAS Y ME DEJES SOLA, NO QUIERO..."**_

"_**NO TE MOLESTES EN TERMINAR TU DISCURSO, GINEVRA, PORQUE YO TAMPOCO QUIERO CONTINUAR CON ESTA FARSA, Y AUNQUE NO SEAS UNA DAMA, ME COMPORTARE COMO UN CABALLERO" **gruñó Draco **"SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES, ESO ES LO QUE TENDRÁS"** anuncio antes de alejarse de ella y empezar a bajar las escaleras.

* * *

_

" **¡Malfoy!"**

Volvieron a llamarlo al tiempo que caminaban detrás de él. Giró ligeramente la cabeza sobre su hombro y dándole una mirada de advertencia al sujeto que había estirado el brazo para detenerlo, le dijo antes de continuar su marcha **"Estoy seguro que tu inteligencia no es tan escasa como para intentarlo, Thomas"**

Dean se detuvo en seco dejando caer lentamente su brazo, y tuvo que acepar que Draco no le daría la oportunidad de explicarse, así que simplemente soltó lo que tenia que decir **"Lamento haber ocasionado que Ginny y tu discutieran ayer" **guardo silencio al notar que nuevamente Draco se había detenido.

* * *

"**_Pero ¿por qué no quieres ir conmigo a Hogsmeade? No lo comprendo, Ginny. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo y..."_**

"_**Dean, por favor"** suplicó Ginny incomoda, sabia que desde donde se encontraba Draco, no solo podía observar que estaban discutiendo sino que también podía escuchar parte de lo que decía Dean, ya que este se esmeraba en levantar la voz **"entiende que no es posible, ya tengo planes. Y con respecto a lo otro, mi respuesta sigue siendo ¡no!"**_

" _**¿Por qué? Harry y Hermione son novios, ya no hay nada que puedas..."**_

"_**Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto, Dean"** lo interrumpió bruscamente sin dejar de susurrar **"siempre fui honesta contigo, aun cuando terminamos**" suspiró negando con la cabeza **"Dean, lo nuestro nunca funcionó"** lo asió del brazo dándole un suave apretón y mirándolo a los ojos continuó **"no lo hagas más difícil y sigamos siendo solo amigos"**_

"_**ENTONCES ES CIERTO"** gruñó Dean **"TODO LO QUE DICEN, QUE TU Y..."**_

" _**¡NO!"** gritó Ginny **"por supuesto que no," **volvió a susurra**r "Draco y yo solo somos amigos..."**_

" _**¿Amigos, Ginevra? quieres explicarme..."**_

"_**No es nada que te incumba, Malfoy. Pero como al parecer te interesa, déjame decirte que Ginny y yo estamos pensando en volver"

* * *

**_

"**Actué como un imbecil, pero cuando Romilda me dijo que se estaban besando frente a la estatua de Lachlan, me enfurecí... Ella, ella terminó conmigo porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Harry, pensó que él había empezado a notarla, que esa era su oportunidad y que no era gusto engañarme"** declaró observando que Draco volteaba a mirarlo luciendo su típica mascara de indiferencia, aunque por su mente transitaban miles de pensamientos **"pero al poco tiempo Harry se hizo novio de Hermione y tu entraste en su vida, me costó aceptarlo pero tuve que hacerlo si quería mantener mi amistad con ella y la esperanza de que en algún momento aceptara volver conmigo. Sabes, Ginny es mas que una cara bonita y un cuerpo precioso, ella es inteligente, fuerte, honesta y una bruja muy talentosa..."**

" **¿A que viene todo esto, Thomas?"** Preguntó Draco apretando fuertemente los puños para no brincarle encima, cosa que aparentemente Dean no había notado.

"**A que Ginny no es la clase de chica a la que estas acostumbrado, ya te lo dije ella es honesta. Ella no es de las que tienen relaciones clandestinas, ni de las que alimentan los chismes en esta escuela, ella es..."**

"**Sé perfectamente lo que es y lo que no es Ginevra, y no pienso discutir eso contigo"** dijo Draco girando sobre sus talones y caminando nuevamente por el pasillo.

"**Yo tampoco quiero discutir, Malfoy. Solo quiero remediar lo que he causado"** se apresuró a decir logrando que Draco se detuviera y volteara a mirarlo **"mi estupidez fue tan grande que me negué a aceptar lo obvio"** al notar la mirada de confusión de Draco continuó **"Al principio pensé que estabas jugando con ella, pero después de lo que ocurrió con Nott... se que tu interés es genuino. Esa felicidad que ha envuelto a Ginny estos últimos meses junto con ese maravilloso brillo en sus ojos..."** sonrió con tristeza y movió la cabeza **"nunca los tuvo conmigo... ni siquiera cuando estuvo enamorada de Harry, tú eres la causa de todo ello y... mira, solo quiero disculparme y pedirte que no permitas que mis majaderías y la obstinación de Ginny..."

* * *

**

"_**Ginny"**_

" _**¿Puedes adelantarte, Hermione?"** Solicitó Ginny por lo que la castaña asintió con la cabeza **"Gracias"** le dijo Ginny viéndola aproximarse a las enormes puertas de roble del Gran Comedor y volviéndose hacia Dean le preguntó **"¿Y ahora que quieres?"**_

"_**Pedirte perdón. Si hubiera sabido que..."** _

"_**Así que de eso se trata, quieres terminar de arruinarme la vida"** afirmó Ginny._

"_**No, Ginny, por favor, perdóname. Me equivoque y lo siento, nunca haría nada para dañarte, solo quería protegerte..."**_

"_**Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que se metan en mi vida"** lo interrumpió, hablando suave y tranquilamente a pesar de venir experimentando una inmensa rabia que cada vez iba en aumento **"Que no necesito que me cuiden, ni que vigilen mis pasos, que lo que diga, haga o deje de hacer es únicamente asunto mío. Que soy yo quien toma las decisiones, pero al parecer lo olvidaste ¿verdad?"**_

"_**Ginny, después de lo que acabo de presenciar comprendo muchas cosas, te juro que no fue mi intención. Talvez si hablo con él..."**_

" _**¿Para que?"** Preguntó **"Ya hiciste mas que suficiente, no te parece?"** declaró y se dispuso a alcanzar a Hermione **"aunque pensándolo bien, me hiciste un favor"** agregó deteniéndose y volteando a mirarlo **"de una u otra manera, lo de ayer iba a ocurrir en cualquier momento, y..." **torció la boca en lo que se suponía debía de ser una sonrisa._

"_**Ginny, creo que es mejor que vengas conmigo"** dijo Hermione tomándola por el brazo y jalándola hacia las escaleras._

"_**Sí, claro ¿qué pasa?"**_

"_**Luego te lo digo"** respondió Hermione apresurando el paso escaleras arriba._

"_**Oh, Dean"** lo llamó Ginny volteando ligeramente **" ¡Gracias!" **Dijo moviendo la cabeza y continuo subiendo las escaleras junto con Hermione.

* * *

_

"**Se interponga entre Uds."** Culminó Dean.

" _**¡Hermione!"** _

"**Lo siento, pero sigo sin entender que tenias en la cabeza" **volvió a hablar Hermione sentándose frente a Ginny en el alfeizar de la ventana **"¿es que acaso te volviste loca y no me he dado cuenta¿Qué hacías en el embarcadero?"** Preguntó por lo que la pelirroja abrazó sus piernas y apoyó la frente sobre sus rodillas moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados **" ¡Estaba nevando!" **Rezongó Hermione **"Obviamente no pensaste que todo estaría resbaloso y que terminarías ¡dentro del lago¿Cómo es posible que...?"**

" **¡Oh, esta bien, esta bien!"** Exclamó Ginny con resignación levantando la cabeza y observando por la ventana **"te lo voy a decir si con eso dejas de fastidiarme"** declaró **"No, no me he vuelto loca. Era muy temprano para ir a desayunar, así que decidí dar un paseo. El embarcadero... me gusta su tranquilidad, nadie pasa por ahí. No estaba nevando y si, todo estaba resbaloso. No, no estaba en mis planes nadar en las heladas aguas del lago simplemente, caí en él"**

"**Pero..."**

"**ya te expliqué lo sucedido, no quiero hablar mas del asunto, por favor"**

"**Esta bien, no voy a insistir"** concedió Hermione observando la intranquilidad de Ginny, habían estado juntas durante toda la mañana y esta era la primera vez que hablaba mas de 2 monosílabos juntos. Lo que más la sorprendía era el hecho de que no había dicho nada cuando le contó lo que había visto en el Gran Comedor **"cambiemos el tema, dime que han pensado Draco y tú para manejar toda esta situación, no olvides que hace un momento tuvo un enfrentamiento con Nott en el Gran Comedor y..."**

"**No tenemos nada que pensar al respecto, Hermione"** respondió Ginny ocultando su preocupación de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando Hermione se lo había dicho la primera vez, era esto a lo que le temía, la forma en que los Slytherins tratarían a Draco ylo que serian capaces de hacer en su contra **"es un asunto que el tiene que arreglar, yo no tengo nada que ver al respecto"**

" **¿Qué quieres decir?"** preguntó Hermione escandalizada, definitivamente algo no estaba bien debido a que Ginny no el tipo de persona que no se interesara por los demás y menos cuando se trataba de alguien a quien ella quería **"por supuesto que tiene que ver contigo, Uds. 2 tienen una relación que ahora todo el mundo sabe, no pueden seguir ocultándose ni pueden eludir..."**

"**No vamos a ocultarnos ni a eludir nada. Hermione, escúchame bien y no hagas preguntas porque no pienso responderlas ni volver a hablar al respecto ¿OK?" **volteo a ver a la castaña asentir dudosa y volviendo a fijar su mirada en el panorama que le proporcionaba la ventana decidió continuar **"ayer... ocurrieron muchas cosas mas que Romilda Vane no pudo presenciar, cosas que si ella con su gran habilidad de comunicación se hubiera encargado de difundir, talvez hubieran evitado que Draco discutiera con Nott, yo... no se... No, estoy segura de que no volverá a darse una situación como esta, ya que todo este asunto de nuestra relación salió a relucir cuando nosotros..."**

" **¿Cuándo nosotros que, Ginevra?"** Preguntó Draco que acababa de entrar a la habitación **"Hermione"** saludó acercándose a ellas.

A Ginny le tomó un poco de tiempo salir de su desconcierto ante la presencia de Draco, ya que no se imaginaba que iba a verlo tan pronto y mucho menos en su propia habitación **" ¿qué haces aquí?"** Preguntó en cuanto recuperó la facultad de hablar.

"**Creo que es obvio"** respondió Draco parándose frente a ella **"tenemos que hablar"**

La fija mirada de Draco en la suya y la tranquilidad de su voz empezaban a incomodarla, y por el contrario, lo que debía hacer era mantenerse calmada, no debía demostrarle que la alteraba, ya que no sabia si lanzarse a sus brazos, olvidar su discusión de anoche y dejar a un lado la decisión de no volver con el; o por el contrario enfadarse por todo lo que le dijo y llevar a cabo lo que tenia pensado. Rompió el contacto visual y después de humedecerse los labios declaró **"y yo creo que ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos,"** volvió a mirarlo **"no hay nada mas que hablar, Draco, te agradeceré que te vayas"**

"**Lamento contradecirte, Gatita pero en esta ocasión no pienso hacer lo que me pides"** _' ¿por qué demonios esta tan calmada e indiferente? Debería de estar enfadada después de todas las estupideces que le dije'_ pensó Draco sin dejar de observarla.

"**Es que no te lo estoy pidiendo,_ te lo estoy exigiendo"_** replicó Ginny luchando por mantener el mismo tono de voz _'Ah'_ **_"y otra cosa, no vuelvas a llamarme así"_**

" **¿Quieren explicarme que sucede?"** Preguntó Hermione **" ¿por qué están discutiendo?"**

"**Tranquilízate, Hermione, que no vine a discutir,"** dijo Draco ignorando los bufidos de Ginny **"solo intento solucionar el pequeño desacuerdo que"**

'_hmpf' **"desacuerdo, creo que fue mas que un desacuerdo" **_refunfuñó, era asombrosa la facilidad que Draco tenia para hacerla perder la calma.

"**tuvimos"**

"**Comprendo," **expresó Hermione poniéndose de pie** "los dejare solos y espero que solucionen sus cosas" **agregó observando que Ginny nuevamente miraba por la ventana **"nos vemos" **dijo y salió de la habitación.

Ginny volteó rápidamente a mirar a Draco quien se había sentado en el lugar en el que había estado Hermione **"Ginny,"** estiró la mano para tocar el rostro de la pelirroja, quien se hizo hacia atrás evitando el contacto, porque sabia la reacción que produciría en ella y no estaba dispuesta a caer en la tentación, además su comportamiento realmente empezaba a irritarla, _'¿quien se cree que es? Después de todo lo que me dijo anoche y el altercado con Nott¿en realidad piensa que puede venir y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado?'_

"**ayer ambos estábamos bastante alterados y" **pasó su mano por su cabello **"dijimos muchas cosas que en realidad..."**

"**No"** lo interrumpió Ginny **"si viniste a hablar de eso, no quiero escucharte, así que si me haces el favor" **miró hacia la puerta antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana _' ¿qué es lo que se propone quedándose allí sentado¿Es que no se da cuenta que solo me confunde mas?' _Pensó bastante molesta con él por provocar que empezara a dudar y consigo misma por hacerlo. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza y la pondría a prueba si podía habla civilizadamente con él sin perder la calma o sin lanzarse a sus brazos, entonces todo lo demás seria mas fácil, después de todo el pasaría las vacaciones navideñas en la Madriguera, ya que allí se encontraba su madre y seria ridículo que discutieran o se ignoraran todo el tiempo **"aunque pensándolo bien, tienes razón, hay ciertas cosas que no se dijeron ayer y creo que... es importante lo hagamos ahora"** habló serenamente depositando sus ojos color avellana en los grises de Draco.

"**estoy de acuerdo" **corroboró Draco sonriendo **"sabia que te darías cuenta de lo insulso de toda esta situación y..." **

'_Que no pretenda disculparse, que no quiera solucionar las cosas¡por favor!'_ Pensaba Ginny con desesperación mordiéndose el labio inferior, esto haría todo mas difícil pero la decisión estaba tomada, finalmente era lo mejor, de esta forma Draco no tendría que soportar los ataques de los Slytherins ni las estúpidas retóricas de uno que otro estudiante de las otras casas. Movió la cabeza apretando el puente de su nariz con los dedos y respiró profundo antes de interrumpirlo para tener el valor de hacer lo que iba a hacer **"el hecho que esta... ¿cómo la llamaste ayer, Draco? oh si, ya recuerdo _'Farsa' _"** sonrio.

"**recuerdo perfectamente lo que dije, Ginevra"** admitió Draco derrotado _'esta molesta aunque lo intente ocultar' _**"no tengo justificación alguna, estaba tan enfadado al ver y escuchar lo que Thomas..."**

"**Haya terminado..."** volvió a interrumpirlo sin darle tiempo a decir nada mas, el objetivo era enfadarlo, así tendría una excusa para llevar a cabo su resolución sin tener que explicarle sus motivos reales, si fuera necesario seria capaz de decir cosas que en realidad no sentía, cosas de las que estaba segura se arrepentiría en cuanto salieran de su boca **"mira Draco, no necesitas explicarme nada"** se sorprendió de lo suave y comprensiva que sonaba su voz **"talvez en tu lugar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo"** apretó los labios en una lucha por sonreír.

"**Ginny"**

"**NO"** dijo Ginny levantando las manos al ver que Draco intentaba acercarse a ella **"déjame terminar por favor" **solicitó observándolo regresar a su posición **"como te estaba diciendo..."** se callo de pronto y lo miró fijamente, no, no podía dar marcha atrás _'es ahora o nunca, lo siento amor' _**"Draco ¿recuerdas que hablamos de que seriamos sinceros?" **lo vio asentir en silencio** "bien, porque no quiero engañarte, en serio me gustas y he llegado a quererte... como a un buen amigo, lo que quiero decir es que yo..." **desvió la mirada y volvió a enfocarse en los terrenos del castillo que se observaban desde la ventana **"no he podido olvidarme de Harry y sé que lo de él y Hermione no funcionara..."**

" **_¿Quieres dejar de decir tantas mentiras?"_** dijo Draco poniéndose de pie ya que había empezando a perder la paciencia **_"acepta que te olvidaste de él hace mucho tiempo, que es a mí a quien amas, que es conmigo con quien quieres estar, que soy yo..."_**

"_**Sabia que eras un arrogante, cabeza dura"** expuso_ rápidamente Ginny poniéndose de pie de espaldas a la ventana, una cosa era tratar de enfurecerlo, cosa que estaba logrando, y otra era que él hablara con toda seguridad de sus sentimientos _' ¡maldición¿Que derecho tiene de decirme que es lo que debo o no hacer, a quien debo o no amar, y con quien tengo o no que estar?' _pensó furiosa **_"soberbio, engreído y altanero, pero eso no te da derecho a..."_**

" **¿Tan pronto terminaste con los elogios, Ginevra?"** Preguntó Draco esbozando una sonrisa y levantando una ceja **"creí que habías dicho que seriamos sinceros,"** agregó deteniéndose frente a ella por lo que Ginny bajó la mirada y observó el piso con atención **"sé perfectamente porque estas haciendo todo esto,"** anunció haciendo que Ginny lo mirara nuevamente **"crees que con esto evitaras los conflictos con mis compañeros de casa y que quitaras una razón en la lista de todos aquellos que quieren matarme. Pero no has pensado que..."**

'_no, esto no debía de resultar así'_ pensó bajando la cabeza y sosteniéndola entre sus manos **"si ya lo sabes, no hagas esto más difícil, es lo mejor..."**

" **¿Lo mejor¿Para quién, Ginevra?"** Preguntó tomándola de las manos y levantándole el rostro por la barbilla **" ¿para ti¿Para mí¿Para quién¿No te das cuenta que estas haciendo lo mismo de lo que siempre te has quejado? Estas tomando decisiones por mi, sin importarte lo que yo pueda querer o sentir, estas comportándote de la misma manera que tanto detestas, sacrificando no solo tu felicidad sino la mía también. Por todos los cielos, Ginevra, sabes bien que yo te..."**

"**no, Draco" **murmuró sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban y que sus mejillas se humedecían **"no lo digas, yo..."**

'_Shh'_ **"enfrentaremos esto juntos, ya lo veras"** susurró Draco abrazándola con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello ya que Ginny había hundido la cabeza en su cuello donde lloraba balbuceando cosas que sonaban como _'lo siento... tonta... miedo... peligro..'_

Girando un poco la cabeza Draco se aproximó a los labios de Ginny capturándolos con los suyos en un beso lleno de ternura, el que ella no tardó en corresponder de la misma manera. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron abrazados en silencio por un buen rato, después del cual Ginny dijo **"tengo miedo del peligro que corres y... de ser la causante de cualquier cosa que pueda pasarte, por eso me comporté como lo hice, yo no podría..."**

"**Tranquila, Gatita"** susurro Draco apretándola con fuerza, como si temiera que ella saliera corriendo en cualquier momento **"te aseguro que no me va a pasar nada, aunque no puedo prometerte que no vayan a intentar provocarme"** deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Ginny y agregó **"si puedo prometerte que evitare las confrontaciones. Ahora, que opinas si salimos a acallar a todos esos intrigantes y les demostramos que tan seria es nuestra relación. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que dejemos de vernos a escondidas y que el mundo entero sepa que te amo?"**

Alejándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos le brindó una sonrisa y dijo **"tienes razón, es hora de cerrar muchas bocas y de que todos sepan que estas loquito por mí"**

"**Y resulta ser que soy yo el arrogante, engreído y altanero"** bromeó Draco riendo.

"**Bueno talvez esa sea la razón por la cual me..."** sus palabras se perdieron en los labios de Draco quien nuevamente se había apoderado de los suyos.

"**Te amo" **susurró Draco sin dejar de besarla.

"**Yo también te amo" **respondió Ginny antes de profundizar el beso.


	20. La Madriguera Primera Parte

'_Hmpf'_ **"Vaya, no sé que decirte, Luna" **exclamó Ginny caminando junto a la Ravenclaw por el patio **" ¿quieres que hable con él?"**

"**No es necesario, Ginger"** respondió Luna, utilizando el apelativo cariñoso con que llamaba a Ginny.

"**Pero ¿cómo lo tomó Neville?"**

"**creo que se sintió mal al principio"** expresó Luna **"pero en cuanto le expliqué que los elementos astrales que nos rodean son incongruentes, que nuestras auras son incompatibles y que no somos..."**

"**Almas gemelas"** dijo Ginny por ella sonriendo **"sospecho que no pudo evitar reírse¿verdad?" **Observó a su amiga asentir levantando los hombros **"¡eres única! Aunque no puedo creer que sigas con eso, creí que habíamos quedado en..."**

" **¡Oh, no! Ni lo sueñes"** sonrió Luna acomodando la bufanda alrededor de su cuello** "no vas a convencerme, la ultima vez que te hice caso me involucre con tu hermano y..."**

"**Esta bien, esta bien. Tienes razón, eso fue un total fracaso"** admitió Ginny moviendo las manos en señal de derrota y recordando que por su intromisión Luna había aceptado a Ron, que a causa de esta relación ellas se habían distanciado y que finalmente Luna había terminado con Ron por apoyarla en su relación con Draco **"mejor cuéntame ¿a donde iras con tu padre estas navidades?"**

"**Con tantas cosas que han pasado, no puedo creer que no te lo contara"** sonrió Luna observando a la pelirroja** "Me quedare en el castillo. Papá esta en Hungría haciendo una investigación y no volverá hasta antes de año nuevo. Esta más tranquilo al saber que estoy a salvo en Hogwarts, ya sabes por todo esto de los ataques"**

"**Si, lo se"** murmuró Ginny. Era difícil olvidar el hecho de que no había día en el que no se leyera la desaparición o el asesinato de alguien en el Diario el Profeta; que ya nadie estaba seguro en su propia casa a la que no sólo había que ponerle innumerables embrujos, encantamientos y hechizos sino también algunos contrahechizos, y aun así había gente que no podía permanecer en sus hogares como: Narcissa Malfoy, quien después de permanecer algunos meses en San Mungo, fue llevada por orden de Dumbledore al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place donde estuvo refugiada hasta hace solo unos días, y ahora se encontraba en la Madriguera, donde pasaría las navidades **" pero¿no te gustaría pasar estas fiestas con mi familia? Harry, Draco y Hermione estarán allí"**

"**Me encantaría, pero"** respondió Luna **"aunque le escribiera a mi papá en este momento no hay tiempo suficiente para esperar su respuesta, Uds. se irán mañana al medio dia, además prometió venir a verme cuando regrese, para pasar algunos días juntos"**

"**Luna, eso no es problema" **expresó Ginny** "solo dile que te quedaras con nosotros y que cuando vuelva te busque en la Madriguera..."**

"**te lo agradezco mucho, Ginger, pero no creo que sea una buena idea" **comentó Luna con toda tranquilidad **"va a ser la primera vez que Draco este reunido con toda tu familia y no olvides que finalmente vas a conocer a su madre" **

"**Lo sé, y sinceramente eso..." **suspiró Ginny deslizando una mano por su cabello** "me aterra un poco"** susurro**"pero no quiero que te quedes sola"** agregó rápidamente antes de que Luna pueda decir algo al respecto.

"**No lo estará"** manifestó Blaise sorprendiéndolas y colocándose entre ellas al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos sobre los hombros de las muchachas **"Puedo comprender que olvidaras que Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle van a pasar las navidades aquí, pero ¿qué te olvides de mí?" **Preguntó fingiéndose ofendido.

"**Es verdad, lo siento Blaise..."**

'_Shh'_** "tranquila, todo saldrá bien"** sonrió Blaise **"Granger y Potter no son problema y con respecto a Ron creo que ha resuelto sus desavenencias con Draco, no son amigos exactamente pero al menos se toleran**" le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro **"dudo mucho que se atrevan a tener una de sus típicas" **_'hmmm'_** " _'discusiones'_ a menos que quieran enfrentarse a sus propias madres y por lo poco que se el temperamento de tu madre es igual de atemorizante que el de Narcissa cuando esta enfadada" **agregó guiñándole el ojo **"y ella es igual de afectuosa que tu madre, ya lo veras"**

"**Ginny"** llamó Draco tocando la puerta.

"**Pasa" **

" **¿No vas a ir a desayunar?"** Preguntó entrando al dormitorio y observando que estaba sentada frente al escritorio.

"**No, y tampoco iré a casa"** respondió Ginny sin voltear a mirarlo.

" **¿Qué?"**

"**Ya oíste, no voy"** repitió **"pienso quedarme en Hogwarts"**

'_hmmm'_ **"Puedo preguntar ¿por qué no quieres ir?"** Preguntó Draco sentándose sobre el escritorio. 

"**porque no he terminado de empacar, Draco"** repuso colocando los codos sobre el escritorio y sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos **"me veo horrible"** masajeó sus sienes con los dedos**"tengo... tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, y..."**

"**¿Y?" **Volvió a preguntar Draco mirándola fijamente.

"**Y..." **expuso Ginny haciéndose hacia atrás en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando fugazmente a Draco antes de centrar su atención en el escritorio** "y estoy segura que no me fue bien en los exámenes de encantamientos y pociones, y... y debo quedarme a... a estudiar. Eso... a estudiar y talvez hacer algunos ensayos..."**

" **Gatita" **dijo suavemente Draco levantándole el rostro por la barbilla para poder verla a los ojos** "¿Vas a decirme que es lo que sucede y dejar de inventar todas esas excusas? Eres muy mala mintiendo ¿sabes?"**

"**Yo no estoy..."**

"**OK, entonces déjame recordarte que ayer terminamos de empacar, porque insististe en que debíamos tener todo listo para no pasar apuros de ultima hora"** sonrió fijando sus ojos grises en los castaños de ella **"no sé de donde sacaste la idea de que no te ves bien, estas igual, no, más hermosa que de costumbre"** besó su nariz logrando hacerla sonreír **"y dudo mucho que fallaras en esas materias, dado que eres la que tiene el promedio mas alto de todo el sexto año y son 2 de tus 3 asignaturas favoritas"** la observó abrir y cerrar la boca con desesperación** " ¿sabes lo que pienso?" **Preguntó, poniéndose de pie, antes de que ella lograra articular palabra **"que estas nerviosa"** la cogió de los brazos y con suavidad la apremió para que se pusiera de pie frente a él **"te aseguro que no hay de que preocuparse"** informó rodeando con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de Ginny** "mi relación con tus padres es bastante buena" **y acercándose a su oído susurró** "sé que tu madre me ama"**

"**Engreído"**

"**aun asite gusto" **la besó en los labios **"A Charlie, lo conocí en una de las visitas a mi madre en Grimmauld Place y nos llevamos bien" **comentó en cuanto separó sus labios de los de Ginny **"A Bill, no lo conozco pero después de todo lo que tuvo que soportar para que acepten su compromiso y su matrimonio con Delacour"** la miró significativamente ya que Ginny le había contado como ella, su madre y Hermione habían censurado la relación de Bill con la _'flema'_ como Ginny llamaba a Fleur **"se tomara la molestia de conocerme antes de juzgarme por ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, un mortífago,"** continuó hablando mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Ginny **"con respecto a los gemelos, soy testigo de todas las cosas que hicieron aquí en el colegio así que solo puedo decir que aunque no son peligrosos, son de cuidado"** sonrió levantando una ceja **"lo que nos lleva finalmente a Ronald, quien puede llegar a ser una patada en..."**

" **¡Draco!"**

"**Lo siento, cariño, pero es la verdad"** se disculpó sonriendo y dándole un corto beso en los labios **"digamos que... un terrible, no, espantoso dolor de cabeza" **la vio asentir sonriendo **"Pero, para tu tranquilidad, hemos acordado comportarnos civilizadamente"**

" **¿Y Harry?"**

" **¿Potter?"** Aclaró Draco **" ¿qué ocurre con él?"**

"**dímelo tu"**

"**Que quieres que te diga, Ginevra" **suspiró mirándola fijamente **"sabes que no somos amigos pero al menos intentamos ser cordiales. No voy a negarte que me disgusta mucho la actitud que toma contigo y que no dejo de preguntarme que pasaría sí él..."**

'_Shh'_ emitió Ginny capturando los labios de Draco con los suyos, evitando así que diga algo que probablemente podría iniciar alguna discusión. Al cabo de algunos minutos, se separó de él y mordiéndose el labio inferior preguntó **"Y ¿qué hay de tu madre?"**

" **¿Mi madre¿Qué pasa con ella?"**

"**no lo sé, tengo la idea de que no voy a agradarle" **respondió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Draco** "y si me detesta, o..."**

"**Hey"**se separó de ella lo suficiente para poder mirarla al tiempo que la cogía por la barbilla **"va a adorarte"** afirmó y unió sus labios a los de Ginny en un largo y profundo beso.

"**Draco, cariño, Narcisa estaba tan emocionada con tu llegada que eso la agitó un poco" **dijo la Sra. Weasley **"pero logré convencerla de que tomara una siesta, luego de asegurarle que irías a verla en cuanto llegaras"**

"**Por supuesto, Sra. Weasley, lo haré enseguida"** respondió Draco **"pero antes, quería agradecerle por todo lo que están haciendo por mi madre y ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas por todas las molestias que..."**

" **¡Oh, no! Ni lo digas,"** Lo interrumpió Molly con un movimiento de la mano** "es un placer. Narcissa y yo fuimos amigas antes y durante nuestros años en Hogwarts, pero todo cambio cuanto nos casamos" **sonrió tristemente **"en fin eso ya no tiene importancia"** movió la cabeza como si quisiera borrar algún triste recuerdo **"Ginny, querida"** dijo volviéndose hacia su hija **" ¿podrías mostrarle a Draco el camino? Instalamos a Narcissa en la oficina de tu padre"**

"**Claro, mamá"** respondió Ginny, y acercándose a Draco lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo en silencio hasta la puerta que ahora era la habitación de Narcissa Malfoy _'Hmmm' _**"Draco"** murmuró soltandolo y deteniéndose frente a la puerta cerrada **"me parece que..."** lo miró a los ojos **"seria buena idea si la primera persona que viera al despertar fueras tu, ya que por lo que dice mi mama, ha estado algo ansiosa"**

"**Ginevra,"** dijo Draco colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de la pelirroja **"ya te dije que mi madre no muerde"**

"**Lo se"** sonrió deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Draco hasta sus hombros **"pero deben hablar de los arreglos que hiciste en el Ministerio, y si lo haces estando yo presente, sabes que me sentiré incomoda" **lo miro significativamente dándole tiempo para que analizara sus palabras, obteniendo como respuesta un profundo suspiro y un ligero movimiento de cabeza **"Además"** agregó sonriendo **" ¿no te parece que seria tonto rehusarme a conocerla, cuando vamos a compartir el mismo techo? Seria como intentar evitar lo inevitable"**

"**Lo dices como si fuera una tortura, o un..."**

'_Shh'_ colocó momentáneamente 2 dedos sobre los labios de Draco para silenciarlo **"Draco, no es eso lo que trato de decir" **puntualizó calmadamente sin perder el contacto visual **"estoy segura que es una mujer agradable y un ser humano maravilloso" **y acercándose a su oído susurró **"de lo contrario no me hubiera enamorado de su hijo"** volvió a colocarse frente a él y depositando sus ojos color avellana en los grises de Draco añadió **"pero aun así, estoy nerviosa"**

" **¿Crees que"** susurró Draco acortando la distancia entre sus rostros y deslizando sus manos hasta rodear por completo la cintura de Ginny **"haya algo que pueda hacer para que te relajes?"**

Entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello de Draco y pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo Ginny respondió sonriendo maliciosamente **"tengo un par de ideas"**

Cada uno podía sentir el cálido aliento proveniente del otro y la proximidad de sus cuerpos no hacía mas que aumentar las ganas de fundirse en un profundo beso. Ginny cerro los ojos entreabriendo ligeramente los labios, anticipándose a esa deliciosa sensación de sentir la boca de Draco sobre la suya, de saborear y reexplorar mutuamente la cavidad oral del otro, de sentir sus manos abrirse camino para recorrer y acariciar el cuerpo del otro y así demostrarse lo mucho que cada uno de ellos significaba para el otro. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír al observarla cerrar los ojos y abrir sutilmente sus labios dándole una inocente y sensual bienvenida a los suyos. Era increíble el deseo que ella lograba despertar en él, con un simple roce, una sonrisa o una mirada. El poder respirar su aroma, probar sus labios y sentir su piel, era como una droga que recorría su cuerpo y transitaba por sus venas haciéndolo querer cada vez mas de ella, deseando fundir su cuerpo y su alma con la suya, y embotando su cerebro de manera tal que cada ocasión le resultaba mas difícil poder controlarse y no hacerla suya en ese preciso lugar y en ese mismo instante. Lentamente posó sus labios sobre los de ella, aprisionándolos con ternura, succionando y recorriendo con su lengua su labio inferior antes de introducirla en su boca para recorrer todos esos rincones que conocía muy bien.

" **_¡Por todos los cielos, Ronald! _Déjalo allí en cuanto..." **Hermione se quedo callada deteniéndose en el pasillo a unos cuantos pasos de la pareja** "Lo siento" **susurró.

" **_¡Grandioso!"_** Musitó Draco entre dientes, apartándose de Ginny lo suficiente para poder ver a la inoportuna **" ¿qué sucede, Gra... Hermione?"**

"**Nada," **respondió rápidamente observándolos fijamente **"es... es sobre el equipaje, yo... yo me encargo" **balbuceó, volvió a abrir la boca pero no emitió sonido alguno, meneó la cabeza y dio la vuelta para regresar por donde había llegado.

" **¿Qué le sucede?"** preguntó Draco observando a Ginny quien seguía mirando a Hermione alejarse por el pasillo "**tal parece que fuera la primera vez que nos ve besarnos"**

"**No lo sé," **repuso Ginny pensativa "**hablare con ella, ve con tu mamá"** dijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla se fue, dejándolo parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de su madre.

Draco entró en la habitación y observó a su madre dormida en una amplia cama en el centro de la iluminada habitación. Aunque su semblante era mejor que el que tenia la ultima vez que la vio, aun lucia pálida. Se aproximó a ella y después de besarla en la frente, se sentó en una silla que había al lado de la cama y cogiendo su mano entre las suyas la llamó dulcemente **" ¡Madre!"**

Narcissa abrió lentamente los ojos y fijo la mirada en el rostro de su hijo **"Draco"** murmuró con voz somnolienta.

" **¿Cómo te sientes?"** Preguntó depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano **"la Sra. Weasley me comento que te exaltaste un poco"** dijo ayudándola a incorporarse en la cama y acomodando las almohadas para que pueda recostarse sobre ellas.

" **¡Por supuesto que no!" **Exclamó** "Molly exagera, tan solo estaba emocionada con tu llegada" **sonrió** "Me has hecho tanta falta, estoy aburrida de tantas pociones, de estar cansada todo el tiempo, y de que Molly no me permita hacer nada por temor de que eso me debilite. En fin" **suspiró **"ya fueron suficientes quejas de mi parte, mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en el Ministerio? Arthur me dijo, que tienes magnificas ideas con relación al manejo de las empresas"**

"**Así es"** sonrió Draco, habían sido muy contadas las ocasiones en que la había escuchado hablar tanto y lucir tan feliz** "se las comenté al Sr. Weasley y él esta de acuerdo conmigo en que se deben hacer ciertos cambios en el manejo de estas" **dijo **"como primera acción es necesario detener la importación y exportación de _'ciertos productos'_, de reconsiderar algunas de las _'asociaciones y contratos'_ que _'él' _ha venido haciendo"**

"**Estoy de acuerdo, Draco"** afirmó Narcissa.

"**y considero que es importante hacer una investigación detallada y exhaustiva del personal en general"**

" **¿Crees que eso sea necesario?"** Preguntó Narcissa observando con orgullo y fascinación a su hijo, quien de un momento a otro y frente a sus ojos había dejado de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre.

"**mas que necesario es imprescindible, Madre"** manifestó Draco **"no deseo tener ningún tipo de asociación con nada ni nadie que haya tenido participación en el tipo de _'actividades'_ a las que _Lucius_ se ha estado dedicando"**

"**Comprendo"** dijo Narcissa **"me alegra mucho el comprobar que no me equivoque, estaba segura de que tenias la capacidad suficiente para manejar responsablemente todo estos asuntos, por eso le pedí a Arthur que me ayudara con..."**

"**Espera un segundo, Madre"** dijo Draco interrumpiéndola **" ¿el Sr. Weasley no te lo dijo?"**

" **¿Decirme que?"**

"**Que no acepté el traspaso de tu porcentaje de las acciones y propiedades"** respondió Draco dejando a Narcissa silenciosamente sorprendida.

"**Pero, Draco..."**

"**Es lo justo, Madre."** volvió a interrumpirla **"Tu oferta fue muy generosa, pero decidí cambiarla por una representación legal, que me permita hacerme cargo de tus asuntos"** explicó **"mientras tu, así lo desees, claro"**

"**No sé que decirte, Draco. Pensé que te complacería mi decisión y que de esa forma si algo llegara a pasarme, tu padre..."**

'_Ujum'_

'_hmmm'_ **"Lucius"** rectificó Narcissa **"no podría hacer uso de un solo knut..."**

"**Por eso no te preocupes," **la tranquilizó **"vas a ponerte bien,"** aseguró **"y el Ministerio falló a nuestro favor, la parte de Lucius fue repartida entre tu y yo, tal y como lo solicitaste. Es decir, ahora eres la dueña el 60 de la fortuna, las empresas y las propiedades Malfoy"** manifestó **"quiero que te sientas en completa libertad de expresar tus opiniones y de tomar cualquier decisión que te parezca necesaria. Ya es hora que dejes de estar a la sombra de todo aquello que por ley te pertenece. Así que no insistas en algo que sabes bien no aceptare"**

"**Esta bien, no insistiré"** concedió Narcissa.

"**gracias"**

"**Por ahora"** susurró.

" **¡Madre!"** Exclamó Draco dejándola saber que la había escuchado, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que cuando se proponía algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo.

" **¡Oh! Esta bien, esta bien"** dijo Narcissa agitando las manos en el aire como un niño que ha sido descubierto haciendo una travesura **"mejor explícame ¿por qué aun no he conocido a Ginevra? Y ¿por qué tuve que enterarme por Arthur de que le pediste permiso para salir con ella formalmente?"** Preguntó con severidad **"sé que he cometido muchos errores, Draco,"** añadió sin darle tiempo a responder a sus preguntas **"pero siempre pensé en lo que era mejor para ti. No pretendo detallarte las cosas que he sido capaz de hacer y soportar con tal de mantenerte a salvo, pero..."**

"**No es necesario, Madre, sé perfectamente todo lo que has tenido que pasar a su lado, y tampoco es mi intención hablar al respecto porque eso puede hacerte daño"** expuso Draco poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la pequeña mesa que había en la habitación** "con respecto a Ginevra," **dijo dándole la espalda a Narcissa y deslizando sus dedos por la superficie de madera **"fue su idea que tu y yo hablemos a solas primero, quería que te explicara los arreglos que hice en el Ministerio. A ella no le gusta hablar de dinero, pero obviando ese asunto, me brinda su apoyo y me dice lo que opina sobre las acciones que pienso tomar en la empresa, tiene muy buenas ideas en lo que se refiere al manejo de estas, de hecho la idea de _'reevaluar'_ a los empleados fue suya" **comentó girando a mirarla.

"**Estaba segura de que era una chica lista"** participó Narcissa sonriendo.

"**Lo es"** admitió Draco **"talvez te parezca que es muy prematuro de mi parte haber hablado con el Sr. Weasley, Madre, pero..."**

"**No es necesario que me expliques nada Draco"** intervino Narcissa **"sé perfectamente cuanto y desde cuando la amas. Pero me hubiera gustado que fueras tú quien me lo contara y no enterarme por Arthur"** puntualizó mirándolo con seriedad aunque no dejaba de sonreír **"lo que me gustaría saber es si ella siente lo mismo por ti"**

Encaminándose nuevamente a la silla de la cual se había levantado volvió a tomar asiento **"sin temor a equivocarme, puedo decirte que sí, aunque..." **hizo una pausa y llevó sus manos a su rostro para luego deslizarlas por su cabello **"a veces no puedo dejar de pensar que estuvo enamorada de Potter" **dijo Draco con frustración **"hemos hablado al respecto y sé que es sincera cuando dice que ya no lo esta y que lo que siente por él es un cariño muy especial. Pero lo que me disgusta es la forma en que él actúa" **gruñó

"**Draco,"** lo llamó Narcissa **"Por lo que Molly me ha contado, yo no diría que estuvo enamorada de Potter, sino más bien de lo que él representaba para ella. Todas las niñas se enamoran de algún personaje que cautive su atención, todas sin excepción, Draco, y en cuanto entran a la adolescencia y empiezan a madurar, esa ilusión se convierte en un dulce y tierno recuerdo a partir del cual dan inicio a su vida" **explicó condescendientemente **"Hijo, Ginevra ya quemó esa etapa y siguió adelante con su vida. Sé por buena fuente que ha salido con algunos chicos antes de iniciar su relación contigo" **

"**Solo 2, Madre"** informó Draco **"Dean Thomas y el obsesivo de Corner"**

" **_¡La cantidad es lo de menos, Draco!"_** exclamó Narcissa exasperada **"lo que quiero que comprendas es que ella decidió continuar con su vida y no quedarse estancada en espera de que sus sueños de niña se hagan realidad" **dijo mas calmada **"Además, si no hubiera sido por ese muchacho, el tal Corner, tal vez ahora Uds. no estarían juntos, y no estoy hablando de la 'conjunción' que comparten"** indicó sin darle tiempo a refutar **"Draco, toda acción conlleva a una reacción"** añadió **"y si no se hubieran presentado las cosas como lo hicieron, lamento tener que admitir que talvez en este momento seguirías observándola de lejos, luchando contigo mismo en contra de lo que sientes por ella y cuestionándote si..."**

"**Es suficiente, Madre"** intervino Draco interrumpiendo su pequeño discurso **"iré por Ginevra,"** anunció poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta **"y no tengo ningún problema en aceptar que en algún momento haya amado o no a Potter"**

'_Uh – huh'_ **"eso me queda totalmente claro"** admitió Narcissa con un ligero tono de sorna en su voz **"Hijo,"** lo llamó en el preciso momento en que Draco se disponía a abrir la puerta **"si en realidad la relación entre Uds. es seria y han decidido formalizarla"** dijo con mas seriedad **"te recomiendo que dejes los fantasmas en el pasado o te atormentaran toda tu vida"**


	21. La Madriguera Segunda Parte

Esa noche, acostada en su cama, observando el techo y escuchando la acompasada respiración de su compañera de cuarto, Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos del día.

* * *

"_**Me alegra finalmente conocerte, después de escuchar tanto sobre ti, Ginevra"** declaró Narcissa en cuanto Draco las dejó solas **"veo que Draco no exageró al decir que eras hermosa"**_

" _**Gracias" **susurró Ginny jugueteando con sus dedos sobre su regazo y sintiendo como le quemaban las mejillas a causa del rubor que se había apoderado de ellas. Desde la silla en la que estaba sentada, cerca de la ventana, observaba los cambios realizados en la habitación que antes había sido la oficina de su padre, intentando con esto tranquilizarse y poner en practica el consejo de Draco '¡respira!' Había susurrado dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de irse. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan nerviosa en presencia de alguien lo que dificultaba que pudiera articular palabra y por consiguiente en su propia opinión la hacia lucir ¡estúpida!_

"_**Corrígeme si me equivoco"** dijo Narcissa al notar la silenciosa inquietud de Ginny ya que tenia entendido que era bastante extrovertida **"pero te incomoda mi compañía ¿no es así?"**_

_Las palabras de Narcissa la sacaron bruscamente de su ensimismamiento '¡grandioso, ahora no solo va a creer que soy estúpida, sino también que la detesto!' pensó mortificada **"No... no piense eso, por favor, Sra. Malfoy..."**_

"_**Narcissa"**_

_Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y la miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que se encontrara en la habitación **" ¡Perdón!"**_

"_Narcissa, dime, Narcissa"_

* * *

Sonrió y giró en la cama, ahora podía observar el cielo a través de la pequeña rendija que había dejado al correr las cortinas de la ventana. Era sorprendente que todo el nerviosismo y la renuencia que había tenido en contra de Narcissa, se hayan desvanecido a los pocos minutos de conocerla. Deslizó una mano por su cabello y cerró momentáneamente los ojos.

* * *

"_**Y cuando me enteré de lo que Lucius había hecho... en serio lo lamento, Ginny,"** comentó Narcissa **"lo lamento muchísimo..."**_

"_**No te preocupes. Eso, es parte del pasado"** afirmó Ginny **"Draco me comentó que cuando te enteraste de lo del 'diario' le pediste que te informara de cualquier cosa que sucediera," **sonrió** " y también sé que a causa de eso te enfrentaste a 'Lucius' " **claramente podía escuchar a Draco comentarle todo lo que Narcissa le había dicho, en una de sus visitas a San Mungo, lo que había ocurrido aquella noche:_

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

" _**¿CÓMO FUISTE CAPAZ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! NO SOLO TENIAS ESA ATROCIDAD AQUÍ EN LA CASA, AL ALCANCE DE LAS MANOS DE NUESTRO HIJO, SINO QUE ADEMÁS TE ATREVISTE A INTRODUCIRLA AL COLEGIO, AL COLEGIO AL QUE ASISTE ¡TU HIJO!" **Gritaba Narcissa enfurecida **" ¡ES QUE NO PIENSAS¡ES TAN SOLO UNA NIÑA¡PUDO HABER MUERTO¡TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE MO..."** 'Ouch' emitió, llevando una mano a su rostro al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse del suelo, en donde había ido a parar a causa de la fuerte bofetada que acababa de recibir._

" _**¡NUNCA¡ÓYEME BIEN, NUNCA VUELVAS A HABLARME ASÍ!"** Vociferó Lucius Malfoy cogiéndola de los cabellos y levantándola violentamente del suelo **"ERES TAN ESTUPIDA QUE A VECES ME PREGUNTO POR QUE ME CASE CONTGO, CUANDO LA UNICA QUE VALE LA PENA EN TU FAMILIA ES BELLA"** gruñó sosteniéndola fuertemente del rostro y obligándola a mirarlo a la cara **"AUNQUE LAMENTABLEMENTE ELLA TIENE LAS ENTRAÑAS TAN SECAS COMO TU CEREBRO, AL MENOS SERVISTE PARA DARME UN SUCESOR Y PARA SACEAR MIS INSTINTOS" **volvió a lanzarla al suelo luego de darle otro fuerte golpe **"AHORA EXPLICAME¿POR QUE TE ESMERAS EN CONTRADECIR MIS ORDENES?"** la puso de pie de sosteniéndola de ambos brazos **"EXPRESAMENTE TE PROHIBI QUE TE RELACIONARAS CON ¡ESA REPUGNANTE MUJER!"**_

"_**No la he visto" **sollozó Narcissa **"Te juro que..." **balbuceó **"que no he... contactado a Mo..."**_

_Lanzándola fuertemente contra el librero de la biblioteca preguntó **"TE ENCANTA QUE TE LO RECUERDE TODO EL TIEMPO ¿NO ES ASI? A PESAR DE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS AUN NO LO COMPRENDES ¿VERDAD?" **la sostuvo de los hombros **"VOY A HACER QUE LO ENTIENDAS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS" **la sacudió violentamente haciendo que su cabeza golpeara una y otra vez contra el librero, y cuando ella creyó que iba a partirle la cabeza en 2, sintió una enorme y fuerte mano apretando lenta y peligrosamente su delgado y delicado cuello **"CUANDO TU AMIGUITA DECIDIÓ FUGARSE PARA CASARSE CON ESE BUENO PARA NADA, NO SOLO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN LA VERGÜENZA DE SU FAMILIA, SINO TAMBIÉN EN LA ESCORIA DE TODA NUESTRA SOCIEDAD"** la soltó bruscamente por lo que Narcissa se dejo caer al suelo intentando desesperadamente de llevar aire a sus pulmones **"AHORA QUE LO PIENSO..."** agregó hincándose a su lado y sosteniéndola por el cabello **" ¿CÓMO SABES QUE TIENE UNA HIJA¿HAS ESTADO ENGAÑÁNDOME, VERDAD?"** Preguntó impactando una y otra vez su puño contra el rostro de Narcissa, quien sollozaba acostada en el suelo **" ¿TE GUSTA DESAFIARME, MALDITA CRETINA?"** Sonrió malignamente, girándola y sentándose sobre ella **"ya que te gusta mezclarte con la porquería, debo tratarte como una ¿no es así?"** Dijo sosteniéndole los brazos con sus piernas mientras le rasgaba la parte superior de la túnica._

_vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv_

_Negando con la cabeza y levantando ligeramente los hombros Ginny prosiguió **"Draco y yo hemos hablado del asunto y me gustaría que entendieras que no responsabilizo a nadie por lo que sucedió,"** esbozó una gran sonrisa y agregó **"la verdad es que"** descansó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos unidas **" fui yo quien decidió usarlo, sin pensar en que era extraño que un objeto pudiera ser capaz de conversar, pensar y dar sus propias opiniones ya sean buenas o malas, fui yo quien a pesar de sospechar y luego comprobar lo peligroso que era se negó a aceptarlo o comentarlo con alguien, sin importarme que mi infantil e inmadura decisión pusiera en peligro la vida de los que me rodeaban " **confesó con seriedad observando la superficie de la mesa **"y también fui yo, quien provocó todos esos..."** apartó el cabello de su rostro **"no vale la pena que hablemos de eso"

* * *

**_

Abrió los ojos y se envolvió con las mantas.

* * *

"_**Draco me comentó que la idea de reevaluar al personal de las Empresas Malfoy, fue tuya"**_

"_**Así es,"** confirmó Ginny** "no se trata de comprobar quienes son o no son Mortífagos, porque seria algo extremadamente difícil, lo que queremos lograr es determinar cuales son los departamentos y por lo tanto los empleados que han estado y probablemente aun estén involucrados en el uso, manejo y distribución de todo aquello que tenga que ver con Magia Obscura – objetos, pociones... en fin, todo eso –" **explicó **"y ya que sabemos que el Ministerio lleva mucho tiempo queriendo investigar a fondo todas las actividades de las empresas, me pareció adecuado redactar una solicitud dirigida al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, en la cual pedíamos expresamente la presencia de un inspector calificado en la detección de todo esto. De esta manera seriamos capaces de conseguir 2 cosas a favor, la primera: la reevaluación del personal, determinando quienes son los que han estado involucrados en las actividades de Lucius y poder prescindir de sus servicios sin temor a que emprendan algún tipo de demanda en contra de Uds."**_

"_**¿Que te hace creer que pudieran hacer algo así?"** Preguntó Narcissa con curiosidad._

_Sonriendo ante la pregunta Ginny respondió** "cuando Draco me comentó sus ideas, se me ocurrió que seria adecuado que se enfocara también en el personal, y para ello era necesario conocer de cuanta gente estábamos hablando, cuanto tiempo llevaban trabajando para Uds. y que tipo de contratos habían firmado"** expuso Ginny acomodándose en la silla **"Así descubrí que Lucius se habia encargado de redactar muy bien los contratos de trabajo, existe una cláusula en la cual estipula que solo se podrá prescindir de los servicios de un empleado siempre cuando la negligencia de este ponga en riesgo los intereses, la seguridad y la confidencialidad de los asuntos de la empresa, lo que incluye comentar, declarar o publicar lo que se lleve a cabo en ella. Por esto los contratos son a largo plazo y muchos de ellos indefinidos, es decir no es necesario renovarlos, y en cada uno de ellos se especifica que si son despedidos por cualquier razón ajena a la establecida, recibirán una compensación de varios miles de galeones de oro"**concluyó apretando los labios._

'_hmpf' **"pensó en todo"** expuso Narcissa._

"_**si, al igual que nosotros" **afirmó Ginny** "y finalmente, el segundo objetivo seria limpiar el apellido Malfoy ante el Ministerio y la Comunidad Mágica," **sonrió **"como fue Draco quien solicitó la intervención del Ministerio y quien permitirá que este tome las medidas necesarias en el caso de que encuentren algo significativo, no pasara mucho tiempo para que este hecho y los resultados de la investigación lleguen a los oídos de los ávidos periodistas del Diario el Profeta, así que solo es cuestión de esperar las noticias y la reacción del publico"**_

_Sonriendo, Narcissa la observó en silencio, con admiración y sorpresa. Ginevra acababa de demostrarle que no era una linda niñita de 16 años, sino que era una mujer bastante inteligente, astuta e ingeniosa, y no ponía en duda que Molly tuviera razón al decir que era de carácter fuerte e indomable. Era obvio que no tenia temor de expresar sus ideas y opiniones, que diferente hubiera sido su vida, si ella hubiera tenido la mitad de la fuerza y la vitalidad que Ginny poseía. Y esto le dio una idea **"Lucius, tenia ciertos negocios en Francia, para ser exacta estoy hablando de bares y centros nocturnos" **especificó **"nunca fueron de mi agrado, pero ahora que puedo tomar decisiones al respecto..." **sonrió igual que una niña a la que acaban de darle una segunda ración de su postre favorito** "tengo algunas ideas de lo que podría hacer con esos locales ¿te gustaría escucharlas y darme tu opinión al respecto?"**_

"_**Será un placer, solo espero poder serte de ayuda" **respondió Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa._

"_**Estoy segura que lo serás, querida, estoy segura"

* * *

**_

Volvió a girar en la cama, era imposible, no conciliaría el sueño así que se levantó, se puso la bata que yacía a los pies de su cama, hacia frió, y se asomó a la ventana, corriendo ligeramente las cortinas con la mano izquierda y observando el horizonte cubierto de nieve.

* * *

"_**Estas consciente de que continua celoso de Harry Potter ¿verdad?"**_

"_**Si"** respondió Ginny **"hemos hablado de eso infinidad de veces, y creo que si yo he sido capaz de aceptar y entender lo que hubo entre él y Pansy, por quien ahora siento un aprecio sincero, para él no será difícil comprender que lo de Harry no fue mas que un..."** sonrió moviendo la cabeza** "No lo sé, siempre creí que Harry y yo llegaríamos a tener una relación y que seriamos muy felices juntos, nunca me imagine que entre Draco y yo se podría dar algo, no puedo negar que lo había notado y me parecía atractivo, pero de eso a lo que hoy tenemos hay bastante diferencia**" suspiró fuertemente, era ilógico estar comentándole esto precisamente a Narcissa Malfoy, quien la escuchaba sonriendo indulgentemente, pero de alguna forma sentía que podía y debía ser sincera con ella **"fue difícil aceptar que lo de Harry no era mas que una bonita ilusión, nada mas, en cambio lo que tengo con Draco es real. Sé que tarde o temprano, él aceptara que Harry forma parte importante de mi vida y dejara de sentirse fastidiado por sus palabras o acciones, no solo porque sea el mejor amigo de mi hermano, porque lo consideremos parte de la familia, o porque sea novio de Hermione," **miró a Narcissa a los ojos **"sino porque Draco comprenda que a quien realmente amo es a él"**_

"_**Lo sé, querida,"** dijo Narcissa tomándola de la mano y dándole unas suaves palmaditas **"y él también lo sabe, solo necesita tiempo"

* * *

**_

'_Blaise tenia razón, Narcissa es increíble'_ pensó, volteo al escuchar un fuerte suspiro y observó la silueta de Hermione que dormía en la cama al lado de la suya. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana y sus ojos se posaron en su mano izquierda que sostenía la cortina, aunque la tenue luz de la luna no le permitía ver mucho, no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

"_**Aun estoy sorprendida" **manifestó Ginny apoyando las manos sobre la verja del jardín y observando la nieve que cubría el césped._

" _**¿En serio?"** Preguntó Draco colocándose detrás de ella y rodeándola con sus brazos._

"_**Si y no sé si fue por lo que dijiste o por la cara de mis hermanos al escucharte"** sonrió al sentir los cálidos labios de Draco en su cuello **"¿por qué no me dijiste que pensabas hablar de nosotros durante la cena?"**_

"_**No lo creí necesario" **respondió Draco sin dejar de besarle el cuello._

" _**¿No lo creíste necesario?"** Repitió Ginny girándose para verlo a la cara._

"_**Así es"** confirmó Draco con toda tranquilidad **"ya había hablado al respecto con tu padre y me pareció adecuado hacerlo frente a toda la familia" **observó a Ginny abrir la boca para decir algo y la cayó capturando sus labios con los suyos **"ahora solo me queda una cosa mas por hacer"** agregó separándose de ella, y metiendo una mano al bolsillo de su capa sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que depositó en las manos de Ginny, quien luego de mirarlo asombrada observó el objeto que tenia entre las manos **"Ábrelo"** indicó Draco al notar que ella no hacia mas que mirarlo._

'_WOW'_

" _**¿Te gusta?" **_

" _**¡Por Merlín, Draco, es... es preciosa!"** Exclamó Ginny **" ¡debió costarte una fortuna!"** Añadió mirándolo a los ojos._

"_**Eso es lo de menos"** sonrió Draco retirando un anillo de oro blanco cuyo diamante central se encontraba rodeado por numerosas y pequeñas esmeraldas, que descansaba sobre un cojinete de satín verde en el interior de la cajita._

"_**Pero..."**_

'_Shh' sostuvo la mano izquierda de Ginny **"Quiero que lo uses" **deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular **"porque representa que tan seria y formal es nuestra relación, y llegado el momento lo reemplazare por uno de compromiso"** dijo por lo que Ginny dejo de observar su mano y levantó la mirada. Draco la miró a los ojos tomándola por la barbilla y atrayéndola hacia él la besó con suavidad y ternura, succionando sus labios y acariciando su lengua con la suya.

* * *

_

Deslizó sus manos por su rostro, observó el reloj _'12:45'_ y miró a la castaña que dormía profundamente.

* * *

_Ginny cerró los ojos y respiró profundo un par de veces antes de volver a abrirlos **"de todas las personas que conozco, tú eres una de las mas sensatas, Hermione, por eso me resulta increíble que estés..."**_

" _**¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no lo imagine¡Uds. 2 estaban flotando a casi 15 cm del piso!"**_

" _**¡Por enésima vez, Hermione, eso es imposible!"**_

" _**¡Por Merlín, Ginny! No es así, han llegado a un nivel en el que toda esa energía que" **dijo caminando por la habitación **"la conjunción liberó, esta acrecentando enormemente sus sensaciones, es por eso que al igual que Blaise, te pido"** se detuvo a los pies de la cama donde Ginny estaba sentada **"que tengan cuidado, por que eso activa sus habilidades, como las llama Dumbledore, de la misma forma que ocurre cuando se sienten en peligro o están enfadados. Tu misma me comentaste que no solo son capaces de percibir el estado de animo del otro sin necesidad de que estén juntos, sino que también pueden comunicarse entre Uds. como una especie de telepatía o algo así..."

* * *

**_

'_Hermione tiene razón,'_ pensó sin dejar de observar a la dormida castaña _'debemos ser mas cuidadosos' _ató su bata y salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ella. Al cabo de algunos minutos regresó con una taza de chocolate caliente que bebió observando los nevados prados desde la ventana, en cuanto termino, volvió a la cama e intentó dormir.

Sin darse cuenta siquiera los días iban pasando rápidamente y esta noche tendrían una pequeña cena de Víspera de Navidad, a la cual vendrían algunos invitados.

"**Ahora comprendo porque tu mamá quiere darle un giro a esto"** anunció Ginny depositando los papeles que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio, apoyando los codos sobre este y entrelazando los dedos, pensando en como le darían la noticia a Narcissa de que los '_supuestos negocios en Francia'_, no solo eran bares y centros nocturnos, como ella creía, sino también algunos..._ 'burdeles'_ en los cuales varias de las _'muchachas'_ que allí trabajaban eran _' ¡Muggles!'_, y por si fuera poco, Lucius había tenido la osadía de usar su nombre en uno y cada uno de ellos **"Es asombrosa la habilidad de Lucius, no solo consiguió la autorización para la venta de licores Muggles en sus bares, sino también logró legalizar sus... sus..."**

"**Burdeles, Ginevra, burdeles" **bramó Draco, empujando la silla hacia atrás para separarla del escritorio **"que no te sorprenda su supuesta habilidad"** dijo con rabia **"es bien sabido que al Ministerio Francés solo le interesa que el pago de los impuestos sea puntual y que el monto sea exorbitante"**

"**eso no es lo que importa ahora"** se apresuró a decir Ginny** "creo que debemos pensar en como..."**

" **_¡Ah, no!" _**Alegó Draco furioso, girando ligeramente su silla para mirarla **_"Si no es importante que mi Madre sea la propietaria legal de esos lupanares¿entonces que es lo que importante, para ti¡Demonios, Ginevra¿Qué esperas de mí?" _**Expresó con frustración colocando los codos sobre las rodillas y sosteniendo entre sus manos su cabeza**_ " ¿crees que va a ser fácil limpiar el nombre de mi familia?"_** Preguntó levantando el rostro **_"¿No te das cuenta que cada vez que me vuelvo aparece alguna de las múltiples atrocidades de Lucius?"_** Sacudía las manos en el aire y su voz denotaba rabia**_ "¿Cómo quieres que les demuestre que yo...?"_**

" **_¡Basta!"_** Protestó Ginny levantando la voz y poniéndose de pie bruscamente **_"llevamos toda la tarde¡toda la tarde, Draco! Leyendo esto" _**cogió los papeles que minutos antes depositara sobre el escritorio para lanzarlos sobre este, puntualizando así sus palabras **_" y lo único que has hecho durante ese tiempo es discutir conmigo ¡Maldita, sea!"_** Exclamó colocando ambas manos sobre el escritorio e inclinándose hace adelante para mirarlo a los ojos**_ " ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que no estoy en tu contra sino a tu favor?"_** Soltó un fuerte suspiro enderezándose un poco **"No, no va a ser fácil"** bajo la voz **"que la gente olvide todo aquello con lo que por años ha estado relacionado el apellido Malfoy "** dijo rodeando el escritorio hasta situarse frente a Draco **_"pero no vas a dejar que te afecte de esta manera cada vez que alguien mencione a Lucius o hable de sus actividades"_** informó con fuerza y determinación hincándose frente a él y apoyando los brazos en sus piernas** " ¿Qué va a pasar cuando el Ministerio empiece a enviar los resultados de su investigación?"** Preguntó mordiéndose el labio **"No espero"** susurró moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados **"ni quiero que le demuestres nada a nadie"** aseguró **_"¡Demonios, Draco!"_** Exclamó exasperada retirando un mechón de pelo de su rostro **_" ¿crees que estaría dispuesta a enfrentar todo esto contigo sino supiera quien eres y lo que vales¡Me interesa un comino lo que la gente piense¡Por mi todos pueden irse al mismísimo inf...!"_**

La áspera interrupción de Ginny, y la forma en que arrojó los papeles, lo enmudecieron momentáneamente. El escucharla maldecir y verla inclinarse furiosa sobre el escritorio, no solo hizo que volviera a hervirle la sangre, sino que también le permitió recuperar su compostura, la que en primer lugar nunca debió haber perdido, por lo que abrió la boca para refutar**_ — ' ¿cuándo te vas a dar cuenta que no estoy en tu contra...?' —_** su repentino reclamo volvió a dejarlo sin palabras, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntarse si había sido tan ruin como para volcar contra ella toda la rabia y frustración que le provocaba el comprobar una vez mas que Lucius no tenia limites _'eso... eso no es posible'_ pensó _'no puedo dejar que eso me...'_ **_— '... afecte de esta manera...' —_** la seguridad de sus palabras y el hecho que fuera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, hicieron que la mirara a los ojos, dándose cuenta que estaba arrodillada frente a él. No podía negar que tenia razón en todo lo que decía, pero aun así ¿cómo esta pequeña pelirroja se atrevía hablarle de esa forma? Nunca antes nadie había sido capaz de... **_— '¿qué va a pasar...?' —_** el cambio del tono de voz en su pregunta, junto con la mirada de angustia y desconcierto en esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que poseía, fueron capaces de detener ese volcán de furia que había estado a punto de estallar; Y por si fuera poco, la observó morderse nerviosamente el labio, de una forma tan sensual e inocente que no tuvo mas remedio que reprenderse mentalmente por su estupidez, dado que desde que llegaron a la Madriguera, no habían podido estar a solas por mas de 5 minutos ya que siempre aparecía alguien repentinamente y se ofrecía mas que cortésmente a hacerles compañía. Y aquí estaba él, desperdiciando completamente estas 4 horas, discutiendo con ella cuando bien podían haber estado besándose hasta el cansancio **_— ' ¡Demonios, Draco!' —_** la escuchó gruñir mientras apartaba un mechón de su rojizo cabello de su bello rostro **_— ' ¿crees que estaría...?' — _**rezongó con furia renovada, la misma que hacia que sus ojos despidieran fuego, sus mejillas se encendieran y su respiración se agite **_— 'al mismo inf...' — _**sujetando su rostro con ambas manos selló rápidamente su boca con la suya, ahogando así sus palabras. Deslizó lenta y provocadoramente su lengua por sus labios, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a su nuca y la otra hacia su cintura, levantándola ágilmente del suelo y sentándola sobre sus piernas. Asaltando con su lengua su boca, con vigorosas mociones circulares en cuanto ella separó gustosamente sus labios. Apretándola contra su cuerpo, acarician y recorriendo su cuerpo con manos ansiosas **"Lo siento" **susurró apoyando su frente en la de Ginny en cuanto se separaron agitados y sin aliento **"no fue mi intención desquitarme contigo" **confesó **"ni mucho menos lastimarte"**

Esto era el colmo, había intentado por todos los medios de razonar con él, pero al parecer el muy cabeza dura era incapaz de comprender una sola palabra, por lo que no pudo evitar maldecir exasperada y empezar a liberar todo ese enfado con el que venia lidiando. Estaba así de cerca, así de cerca, de lanzarle un maleficio sino daba pronto alguna muestra de estar prestándole atención en lugar de estar mirándola como si fuera un ser de otro planeta _' ¡Pero que...!' _gritó su mente antes de quedarse en blanco, desapareciendo la indignación y la amargura que había estado sintiendo, para ahora solo sentir los ardientes labios de Draco sobre los suyos, el calor de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, el poder de sus propios dedos al sostenerse de sus hombros antes de rodear su cuello con los brazos, la sensación de tener el corazón en la garganta a causa de ese beso, y el sentir el fuerte latir del corazón de Draco contra su pecho **_— 'Lo siento' —_** lo escuchó susurrar, por lo que abrió los ojos, que no sabia bien cuando había cerrado, respirando rápidamente **_— 'no fue...' —_** lo escuchó confesar, parpadeó, juntó sus labios y respiró profundamente recobrando su facultad de hablar **"no... no necesitas decírmelo"** dijo suavemente **"lo se"** se acomodó sobre su regazo **"es comprensible que todo esto te enfadara"** deslizó una mano por su suave y sedoso cabello rubio **"pero necesito que me prometas" **dejó de jugar con su cabello para acariciarle tiernamente la mejilla **"que no importa lo que se descubra acerca de las actividades de Lucius en las empresas y negocios de tu familia, tanto aquí en Inglaterra como fuera de ella... intentaras tomarlo con calma"**

Colocando su mano sobre la que Ginny tenia en su mejilla, la llevó hacia sus labios y depositando un cálido beso sobre su palma susurró **"Lo prometo"**


	22. Notas de autor

Deseo hacerles saber a todos Uds. que amablemente han leído y/o están leyendo mi historia, y han dejado hermosos y valiosos comentarios que me ha sido imposible poder actualizar antes debido a que tuve un accidente cuando iba con mi papá en el auto, razón por la cual estuve 2 meses sin poder caminar... ahora gracias a Dios, los médicos y las terapias ya estoy dando algunos pasos con ayuda de un andador y unas muletas... se que poco a poco me iré recuperando y muy pronto todo volverá a la normalidad... aunque mi familia y amigos me incentivaban a continuar con mi historia ya sea a través del notebook o en un cuaderno la verdad es que la depresión y la frustración no me dejaban pensar en algo mas que mi propio dolor y en la autocompasión... pero todo lo que ocurre en nuestras vidas nos enseña algo...

Solo me queda comunicarles que he muy pronto volveré a actualizar y a ajustar ciertos detalles que no están muy claros... nuevamente gracias por su tiempo y comprensión...

Mypet


End file.
